Nuestro Destino
by Claudia Grey
Summary: PAUSADA :D Gracias A Todas Por Sus Palabras Son Las Mejores *Bella graduada con honores recibe una grandiosa oferta de trabajo en iCullen, su obstinado jefe piensa en explotar a la nueva chica sin saber que en secreto es la persona que lo sabe 'TODO' de su vida. Una aventura que cae en manos del destino...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**=/=**

Todo comienza a los diez y doce años respectivamente, cuando abriendo una cuenta de correo electrónico ella lo agrega de un chat de la famosa red _Twitter_, pronto comienzan a escribirse, conocerse y contarse anécdotas de su vida; son el uno para el otro sin saberlo y así continúan solo escribiéndose por catorce años más.

Bella graduada con honores recibe una grandiosa oferta de trabajo en iCullen, su obstinado jefe piensa en explotar a la nueva chica sin saber que en secreto es la persona que lo sabe TODO de su vida… Ella solo desea estrangular al atractivo y amargado de ojos verdes.

Un error en el sistema deja su mail abierto y él lee estupefacto que ella… es su estrellita a la que le ha escrito por mucho tiempo, La chica sin rostro en la que no ha dejado de pensar desde que tiene doce años.

Todo se enreda cuando Edward se da cuenta de cómo las cosas se han complicado, lo que los lleva a una inminente separación, pero… él no esta dispuesto a dejarla ir.

¿Cómo hará para retenerla?

¿Cómo la hará cambiar de opinión sin sospechas?

¿Bella se enterará de lo ocurrido?

Lo mas inesperado… su reacción.

_No importa cuan difíciles sean las cosas, siempre… hay un futuro para ti._

* * *

_**Nueva historiia :) espero les guste! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	2. Nuestro complot

_**Cap. 1: Nuestro complot**_

_**=/=**_

_**|*Han pasado cinco años*|**_

**|July|**

_Bella 15 años / Edward 17 años_

**B**ella**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

La profesora dijo que debíamos enviarle una carta a nuestro mejor amigo, y solamente pensé en ti. Quizá no nos conocemos aun, pero siento que algún día eso será posible, ¿crees que sea posible?, da igual, solo no te he enviado mi foto, a pesar de todo creo que es muy pronto. Espero que pases unas felices vacaciones. Con cariño, Bella.

**E**dward**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Hola Bella, me encanta esta clase de amistad que tenemos… es tan confidencial y segura, siento que puedo decirte todo y a la final no me juzgarás como todos lo hacen. Es increíble que de eso se trate mi vida, puedo hacer miles de cosas buenas y nadie recuerda, pero hago una sola cosa mala y es el sello que lleva mi vida. Contigo me siento libre. ¡Puedo ser yo!

Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí como tu mejor amigo, creo que eso eres también para mi. Es como escribir en tu diario pero sabes que el te brinda la respuesta que necesitas. Gracias por escucharme, siempre estaré para ti y respetare tus reglas de no conocernos aun, aunque muero por saber como es físicamente el ángel que me escribe desde _Manhattan_. Con cariño, Edward.

**|Septiembre|**

**B**ella**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Edward, ansiaba poder escribirte antes. Pero he estado de viaje por las islas griegas ¿puedes creerlo? Me encanto, me hubiese gustado que observaras el mismo atardecer que yo veía a diario, se cuanto te gustan esas escenas que llenan de calidez.

He pasado a tercer año de preparatoria, mis materias por fin se han nivelado y logre conseguir un buen tutor en física. He estado preguntándome si estas muy ocupado, a veces pienso en escribirte como si fuera una adicción, es muy gratificante contarle tu vida a alguien que no conoces en persona, me fascina leer tus ocurrencias, tu hermano Emmett es todo un personaje, ¿Qué hay de Alice? No me has hablado más de ella, y Jasper te dije que esta enamorado, esos síntomas son únicos y si hay algo que no puede evitar notarse es estar ebrio o enamorado. Espero saber de ti pronto, mi hermano Alec me vuelve loca, quiere que salga con Jake, pero ¡el es como mi hermano! Total… esto es raro. Con cariño, Bella.

**|October|**

**E**dward**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Bella, lamento mucho la demora, mis padres 'otra vez' han decidido por mi, ya no vivo en _Paris_, ahora estoy en _Sydney- Australia_, supuestamente las mejores preparaciones se encuentran en la escuela a la que voy ahora. Estoy harto que decidan por mí. A papa solo le importa su estatus social y mama ni que decir…

Me alegra que hayas pasado con buenas calificaciones, otro punto a mi lista es que debo pasármela pegado a los libros, estoy obligado a mantener mi promedio de veinte puntos y esta escuela es mucho mas exigente. No tengo tiempo para socializar ni hablar con nadie, solo contigo lo hago y ya vez… muy de vez en cuando.

Llevas razón, las islas griegas es un lugar paradisiaco, deberías ir a _Cancún_ sus playas son excelentes para el surf se cuanto adoras el mar. Perdí el boleto que tenia con Emmett, Jazz y los chicos a _Las Vegas_. ¿Recuerdas? Mis padres no me dejaron ir.

También me he vuelto adicto a escribirte, a veces quisiera que estuvieras aquí para contarte todo con mas detalle… mi vida esta topada pero no quiero dejar de hacer esto, muchas veces quiero rendirme y se que tu estas ahí diciéndome que no lo haga y por eso continuo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

Alice, esta extraña últimamente esta soldada a su Iphone y al igual que Jasper parece estar en otro planeta. Emmet se ha ligado a la rubia hermana de Jazz, ese tío si que se las sabe todas.

Los extraño mucho, a mis amigos, mis hermanos, a ti… deseo escribirte a diario y no puedo. Pero se que estas ahí al otro lado del mundo para leerme. Gracias estrellita, eso eres para mi.

PD: escribiré tan pronto como pueda, y no dejes que Alec decida por ti, te lo dice un experto.

Con cariño, Edward.

**|November|**

**B**ella**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Edward, espero te encuentres bien, _Australia_ es un país hermoso debo confesar que he indagado mucho… Es triste que tus padres no quieran comprenderte, estas próximo a ser mayor de edad deben dejarte ser mas libre y confiar en su juicio al educarte, yo confió en ti y se que lo harás bien.

Mama a decidido que es el momento de irnos nuevamente, me siento mal por eso, dejar otra vez la escuela, los amigos, los vecinos… realmente estaba gustándome estar en _Manhattan_, a veces pienso que a mama solo le gusta huir cuando comenzamos a establecernos en un lugar, Mi hermano Alec se ha revelado y se fue de la casa hace una semana, No soy capaz de decirle a mi madre que estar mudándonos constantemente no nos hace bien, a veces pienso que es muy egoísta que piense solo en ella y no en nosotros.

Alec ya fue aceptado en la _universidad de Rochester_ para estudiar ciencias políticas, quiere seguir los pasos de nuestro padre, si, el que solo conocemos por fotografías. Así que no piensa irse con nosotras.

Ya me han aceptado en el _Instituto Le Rosey_, nos vamos a _Suiza_, creo que mama ha roto sus estándares, le pedí que no me enviara allí, sabes que no me siento cómoda estando rodeada de gente rica y materialista, es el colegio más prestigioso del mundo y por los record guinnes el más costoso ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que me dar un patatús, tampoco me imagino cruzar el pasillo y toparme con algún príncipe o princesa, es escalofriante.

Pero para Renne nada es demasiado y cree que podre terminar mis estudios allí, aunque no le creo que dure los próximos dos años en un solo lugar. Tú debes comprenderme, eso de que decidan por ti esperando lo mejor es frustrante.

¡Vamos ya estas en el último año! Luego _Harvard_ te espera y estoy segura de que destacaras entre el resto.

Dejar a Jake es difícil, hemos estado saliendo y me confeso que esta enamorado ¡es una locura! Le hice saber que lo amaba como a un hermano y decidimos olvidarlo para no perder nuestra amistad, ahorita esta abatido llevamos dos años juntos y separarnos así es triste. Pero lo contrario de Alec, no soy mayor de edad y tampoco puedo dejar a mama sola.

Estaré mudándome a principios del mes próximo. ¡Felices fiestas! Y te escribiré tan pronto como este instalada en mi nueva casa.

PD1: Ali y Jazz están juntos ¡Torpe! Eres tan ingenuo que no puedes verlo, Jasper es un buen chico seguro que ambos son buena pareja.

PD2: Me haces sonrojar con tu 'estrellita', para mi eres un Ángel, siempre estaré aquí para ti, Edward y se que tu también lo estas para mi. Con cariño, Bella.

**E**dward**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Mi estrellita, he estado bien, me alegra saber de ti. Es difícil aceptar las decisiones de otros, sin embargo ¿_Le Rosey_? ¡Wow! Es fantástico, de corazón espero que te valla bien y sepas darle una patada en el trasero a esos riquillos hijos de mami. Nosotros no somos como ellos y no todos son iguales, ojala te adaptes rápido y logres ganar buenas amistades, asi como también lograr culminar tus estudios allí.

Es maravilloso que Alec halla logrado entrar en _Rochester_, va a ser un excelente diplomático, es diferente ya lo veras, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes y decepcionado por haberlos dejado. Con respecto a Renne creo que debes hacerle saber como te sientes, ella es una persona fantástica por lo que me has contado y sabrá escucharte como mis padres no lo supieron hacer conmigo. Ella quiere lo mejor para ti y es por eso que desea llevarte a _Suiza_ pensando en tu educación lo demuestra, ¿vez que no le pone pegas en dejar que Alec extienda sus alas y aprenda a volar por si solo? ella sabe que lo mejor para el se queda en NY.

Estoy celoso de ese Jake que es dueño de tu tiempo, sin embargo cuando veo un nuevo mail con tu nombre se que jamás me decepcionaras como la mayoría lo ha hecho, yo también prometo no hacerlo. Debo admitir que el chico es maduro al aceptar tu 'no' y el hecho de conservar su amistad a pesar de las distancias es un acto que demuestra fidelidad.

Mis estudios están culminando, ¡Me han aceptado en _Harvard_! Si te quedases en NY estaríamos muy cerca, pero ya vez… las cosas no son fáciles y parece que nosotros jugamos a escondernos sin saberlo. A veces me gustaría en mis sueños dibujar tu rostro y me lo he imaginado muchas veces, eres la razón por la cual el Lic. Mattheus me saco de clases hace dos días. Por suerte mis calificaciones han sido sobresalientes y no ha supuesto ningún problema.

Bella… ¿me dirás si conoces a 'alguien especial'? me gustaría saberlo y poder decirte si es digno de ti, aunque dudo mucho que exista alguien que este a tu altura. Eres una persona maravillosa.

Debo confesarte algo, conocí a una chica, se llama Kate y es del típico grupo de cheerleaders. No es antipática pero no consigo dejar de compararla, la verdad no es mi tipo pero a veces ella a parte de ti es la única que puede hacerme sonreír. Mi vida es un rompecabezas y no quiero regarla. No quiero dañar mi amistad con ella, en realidad no se que hacer. Ya sabes, hace siete meses que termine muy mal con Tanya y me di cuenta de que la gente interesada y caprichosa no conoce limites. ¡Ayúdame! ¿Que crees que debo hacer? Soy muy malo en esto.

¡Felices fiestas! Espero saber de ti muy pronto, un abrazo.

PD1: ¡Tenias razón! Ali y Jazz están juntos, pero se que si hay un chico en el que puedo confiar a mi hermana ciegamente es en él, y están muy enamorados.

PD2: Me encantaría verte rojita, seré tu Ángel siempre, Gracias por estar para mi… sabes que yo también estoy para ti.

Estamos mucho mas lejos estrellita… sin embargo en mi cielo te veo a diario. Te quiere, Edward.

**|Febrary|**

**B**ella**P**oint**O**f**V**iew

Dos meses, dos meses… el tiempo transcurre y aun asi nunca dejo de pensar como haría sin ti, sin una persona que aun estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia es la que sabe todo de mi y yo de el, a veces pienso ¿que haría si tu te cansaras de esto? Ángel ¿es eso posible?

Debo confesar que releo tus mails cuando necesito tenerte cerca, de manera espiritual como siempre lo hemos estado. Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien ¡Felicidades! _Harvard _sin duda alguna acaba de ganarse un Oscar. Me siento culpable de perturbar tu mente en el momento menos indicado (debo confesar mi enorme sonrojo y tu también estas presente en mi mente como un personaje sin rostro), Me frustra mucho tener que alejarme justo cuando estaríamos tan cerca… pero asi como tu me vez en tu cielo, cada noche estas presente siempre en mis sueños, Ángel.

_Le Rosey_ es… no tengo palabras. Es imponente, lujosa, grandiosa y a la misma vez desborda en una exigencia abrumadora. Mi tiempo y mente estan siendo completamente consumido por grandes escritores. Mis profesores por lo menos todos han ganado un premio Nobel, es intimidante, todos ellos… con su poder y conocimiento. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que espere, todos son muy amables o la mayoría… por lo menos.

Estudio junto a Carlos Felipe - Hijo del rey Carlos Gustavo de Suecia, Andrea Casiraghi - Hijo de Carolina de Monaco, Pierre Casiraghi de Mónaco, Beatrice y Eugenia -Hijas del duque de York y Carlota Casiraghi, hija de la Princesa Carolina de Mónaco. Por alguna extraña razón formo parte de su 'grupo' son excelentes personas, la mayoría de los estudiantes nos llaman 'La realeza' incluyéndome ¿puedes creerlo? Pero es imposible que se le de el sentido que todos reconocen al escucharla, Andrea, Carlos Felipe y pier son muy sobre protectores, el primer día fueron quienes se dedicaron a enseñarme el instituto y juntos colaboramos para varias fundaciones benéficas. Carlota es mi mejor amiga, juntas podemos hablar y hacer cualquier cosa. Siento mi vida de manera diferente y cada día me convenzo de que me ha hecho madurar de algún modo u otro.

Alec esta muy bien en _Rochester_ y se a reconciliado con mama, vendrá en verano y estoy feliz por mi hermano. Se que Mama quiere lo mejor para ambos y la amo demasiado.

Por otro lado esta Jake, me llama todas las semanas y angustiado me pide volver, me siento mal viéndolo así… no es justo que sufra de alguna manera u otra por un amor no correspondido y me duele aun mas ser yo quien lleve esa etiqueta. Pero estoy segura de que jamás podre verlo como algo más que un hermano.

Claro Ángel, cuando alguien 'especial' llegue a mi vida ten seguro que serás uno de los primeros en saberlo, confió en tu juicio y eres una de las pocas personas que me conoce mejor que yo.

Con respecto a Kate, te entiendo, de alguna manera sucede lo mismo que con Jake… pero yo estoy segura de que no lo amo como algo más ¿y tú? ¿La quieres como amiga o sientes esa conexión especial que te hace querer vivir cada momento de tu vida con ella? Plantéate esas incógnitas y sabrás si la quieres como amiga o algo mas… No dejes que tu pasado con Tanya dañe un futuro prometedor, recuerda que cada fracaso conlleva a un nuevo descubrimiento y como bien lo mencionaste, la gente materialista y caprichosa no lleva limites, ellos no aman mas allá que a ellos mismos.

Ya eres un pronto universitario y me siento una niña a tu lado, en mis oraciones esta algún día que la vida nos una… ¿deseas lo mismo?

PD1: Es maravilloso que Alice y Jasper hayan encontrado el amor juntos. Estoy segura de que será un gran cuñado ¿no crees?

PD2: Eres el Ángel guardián de mis sueños, y en ellos guardo mi alma. Gracias por cuidarme, escucharme y ser tú.

Por muy larga que sea la distancia, siempre hay algo que nos une.

Te quiere, Bella...

* * *

**_Y así fue como comenzó todo... _**

**_By: claulrp! ;)_**


	3. Cullen

**Cap. 2: Cullen**

**=/=**

**|Siete años después|**

**-Miami | Florida- **

-El déficit de la bolsa ha decapitado unas cuantas cimas a sus montañas de fortuna. Hacer esta inversión será favorecedor para todos, sobre todo para usted. Con solo dos años en el mercado este microchip ha innovado el mundo y diseño de la tecnología moderna.- Allan Castro, miembro ejecutivo de recursos humanos daba cuenta del estado económico en el que se encontraba el imperio iCullen, aprovechando así de dar su 'opinión' acerca de este. Su emperador, Edward Cullen, hacia cálculos mentales a futuro de unos cuantos años la fortuna que se dilapidaba invirtiendo en una bolsa completamente novata. Y la insignificante suma que podría haber disminuido ahora, la podía cuadruplicar sin problemas en menos de quince días.

-perderíamos mas si hacemos una inversión inestable que no puede asegurarnos ingresos dobles a futuro, estoy seguro de que al suministrar una buena suma de dinero querrán mas y los decapitados vamos a ser nosotros.- rebatió el jefe, con su voz monótona, aburrida y arrogante. El sabia que esa no era una buena inversión y nadie podía contradecirlo.

-pero…- Allan Castro suspiro con pesadez, conseguir este contrato podía asegurarle un mejor futuro, un aumento de sueldo y el _Porsche_ que su nueva esposa Carla veinte años menor, esperaba para su cumpleaños.

-¡he dicho que no!- repito enfadado, Castro no quiso insistir mas, su jefe era un hombre de acero y no quería jugárselas con él quedándose sin trabajo.

-De acuerdo Sr Cullen, ¿desea algo mas?- pregunto con amabilidad fingida. Edward con toda su estatura y sus ojos de un verde intenso lo fulmino con la mirada.

-fuera de mi vista.- escupió haciendo añicos en su mano izquierda un fino lapicero que Castro considero costaría su sueldo en tres meses. Sin esperar un segundo tomo su portátil y se marcho.

Edward jugó un rato con una pelota de beisbol, pegándola y recibiéndola a la pared de su oficina del piso 115 de la Torre iCullen / Florida, aparentemente aburrido o cansado, pero su mente relativamente en calma solo sacaba miles de cuentas a futuro de lo que acarrearía una nueva inversión en tecnología moderna para el nuevo teléfono inteligente que lanzaría la prestigiosa firma en _Londres_. Había muchos pros y contras de los cuales ya estaba entendido y considerado meticulosamente, la rapidez de su mente equivalía a diez personas en conjunto con calificaciones excelentes. El pequeño trofeo de platino que descansaba en la repisa de la pared lateral era el firme asentimiento de que Edward Cullen fue y ''es'' uno de los mejores estudiantes de _Harvard_ en trece promociones seguidas desde 1999.

Había tardado muy poco hacer cuadruplicar la fortuna Cullen en tres años, haciendo que la empresa pasase a ser la primera con sobresalientes ventas, tecnologías y ganancias del mercado mundial. No significo mucho esfuerzo para alguien superdotado en el negocio como solo él sabia hacerlo. Estaba estudiado científicamente que por cada hora que Edward Cullen no trabajase se perdía cerca de un millón de dólares. Esto significaba reducidas horas de sueño, tiempos prolongados sin ver a su familia y un muy reducido grupo de amistades verdaderas de las que solo consideraba a su hermano Emmett, su cuñada Rosalie, su hermana Alice y su cuñado Jasper. No había capacidad para más personas en su vida y mucho menos si solo lo buscaban por 'que era' y no por 'quien era'. No había más persona que supiera de su vida que sus propios padres y ella…

Esa niña sin rostro que desde los diez años escucha cada locura y arrebato de su vida, ese Ángel del que parece no poder desprenderse… solo ella.

Era incluso algo escalofriante desear solo estar con alguien a quien no conoces físicamente; por que estaba seguro que en su interior él también estaba en la lista de personas que conocían mas de ella que ella misma.

Siempre dulce, ocurrente, inteligente, y humilde…. Solo ella había logrado a parte de su familia adueñarse de gran parte de su corazón. Aunque Edward tratase de decir lo contrario sabia que en las pequeñas manos de esa niña, él habitaba.

-Edward, acabo de ver algo muy interesante.- su hermano Emmett Cullen vicepresidente de iCullen, entro a su oficina sin anunciarse y podía verse en su rostro una emoción verdadera.

-deberías aprender a tocar.- reprendió Edward con su voz dura e impersonal, Emmett Bufo.

- si salieras con alguien quizá lo haría, no quisiera llegar a corromper mis inocentes ojos.- se burlo, haciendo que Edward su hermano menor rechinara los dientes de frustración.

-¡Al grano Emmett!- grito ordenándole y advirtiéndole a su hermano que este definitivamente no era su día para los chistes.

-¡Pero que carácter tan volátil! a las chicas les gustan románticos Eddie.- dijo el chico dejándose caer frente a su hermano en el sillón de cuero, Emmett siempre fue el simpático y gracioso de la familia y aunque sus características y las de su hermano no coincidían, lo amaba mucho así como era, pero le dolía verlo tan solo y encerrado en las cuatro paredes de esa monumental oficina, había llegado la hora de pensar en él como una maquina de fabricar billetes.

Al ver la mueca de desagrado que Edward hacia, concluyó en dejar de tantearlo.- ¡Bien! Mi asistente ha ido a la conferencia anual de revelamientos tecnológicos en _Moscú_ y ha dado en el clavo con lo que necesitamos en iCullen.- dijo Emmett sonriendo, Edward tiro de su pelota una vez mas y observo de reojo a Emmett antes de volver su atención al insistente rebote sin real interés. Su hermano era fácil de impresionar, Por lo que no suponía nada bueno…

-Si Emmett, el mes pasado escuche lo mismo y es por eso que tengo la mierda de asistente que me gasto.- al terminar de decir aquello, Irina Sandler 'su asistente' dejo caer estruendosamente la bandeja de café a sus pies quemándose en el proceso.

-Oh Oh.- susurro Emmett completamente avergonzado con la chica, la cual estaba bañada en lágrimas, Edward por otra parte ni se inmuto por que ella lo haya escuchado.

-deberías tocar antes de entrar.- le recomendó sereno mientras seguía rebotando la pelota. La chica simplemente echo a correr sollozando.

-deberías disculparte.-dijo Emmett. Edward lo miro con ira.

-¡¿Disculparme? ¿Por haberle dicho la verdad?- pregunto incrédulo y furioso.

-Por haberla tratado así ¡por dios! Ten un poco de tacto Edward, esa chica esta destrozada.- dijo Emmett también furioso mientras se levantaba y de un golpe sordo dejaba el folder que traía en sus manos en el escritorio de su hermano.- realmente te desconozco.- escupió antes de irse dando un sonoro portazo. Edward suspiro y cayó nuevamente en su asiento.

-Drama, drama, drama…- susurro mientras dejaba la pelota en su cajón y se volvía a su portátil, la carpeta que Emmett antes había traído estaba allí reclamándole atención, por lo que con un suspiro la tomo y la ojeo.

Realmente le impresiono que Emmett esta vez haya dado en el clavo y esta inversión parecía favorecedora al nuevo lanzamiento. Por lo que sin dudar mucho envió un mail solicitando una contratación millonaria al genio creador de la planta.

**=/=**

-¡Hermanito! Es bueno verte, quiero que almorcemos juntos.- salto Alice Cullen, la pequeña princesa de la familia mas poderosa de América, Edward sentado en su escritorio de roble trabajaba en redactar un mail a _Zurich-Suiza_ en las tierras lejanas donde se encontraba su nueva creación para iCullen. Levanto la vista una fracción de segundo para verla y de nuevo regreso la mirada a su trabajo interrumpido.

-Ahora no pequeña, estoy ocupado haciendo el trabajo de mi asistente.- dijo concentrado, mientras sus delgados y largos dedos de pianista tecleaban una serie de líneas llenas del léxico elegante que lo representaba tanto a él como a la empresa. La chica con un fluido movimiento de sus_ Ferragamos_ de doce centímetros tacón de aguja tomo asiento delante suyo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

-¿Y eso? ¿No la recomendó Emmett?- pregunto confundida, Edward lanzo una carcajada breve sin atisbo de humor.

-Por eso mismo…- dijo como si fuera obvio. Ali seguía sin comprender pero decidió no dar mas vueltas, siempre que descubría a su hermano así de serio y esquivo, era que había echo algo y como siempre terminaba mal, dejo correr su inquietud.

-De acuerdo, Hoy habrá cena en casa de mama.- le anuncio, mas Edward siquiera escucho.- Edward Cullen no te atrevas a faltar.- dijo esto ultimo subiendo el tono de voz, su hermano por fin se dedico a mirarla un tiempo mas prolongado y suspiro. Hacia mucho que no veía a sus padres y a pesar de la tensión que ahora había entre su hermano y él, debía dejarle en claro a Emmett que él nunca cambiaria por nada ni nadie. ¡Era la maldita hora de comprenderlo!

-Esta bien, iré.- afirmo mientras hacia clic en la pantalla de su ordenador _touch screen_ para enviar la solicitud exclusiva de la primicia que suponía el nuevo ente tecnológico. Alice rodeo el enorme escritorio beso la mejilla suave y perfecta de su hermano y se marcho danzando. Edward suspiro. Durante el resto de la tarde se dedico a contrataciones, cuentas, reuniones y Emmett… quien llego a un punto extremadamente infantil de no asistir a la reunión de contratación de la nueva tecnología que él mismo recomendó, aunque este aun no se había enterado.

Al final decidió hacer la pases con él ya que a Esme no le gustaba verlos disgustados.

A media hora antes de retirarse de la oficina, Martin Boswell jefe de contadores tocaba a su puerta.

-Adelante.- la voz gruesa y fría de Cullen se hizo eco a través de la gran oficina hasta llegar a los oídos de Boswell.

-Señor Cullen, disculpe la molestia.- comenzó dando dos pasos dentro de la jaula de oro que contenía al rey del mundo. Edward se dedico a mirarlo y a estudiar la influencia de su dura mirada en sus trabajadores, el chico temblaba perceptiblemente de pies a cabeza, sus pasos eran cortos y vacilantes y su piel pálida… era como enfrentarse sin armas al dragón.

-Di lo que tengas que decir.- ordeno, levantándose y yendo a su bar privado mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo demasiado rápido el asustadizo chico. Edward alzo una ceja prestándole atención.-La… Srta. Irina Sandler ha dejado su carta de renuncia en administración y desea que pronto se le notifique su liquidación.- explico, Edward rio con ironía.

-¡Perfecto! Dale lo que se ha ganado en estas tres semanas, tienes mi autorización para deshacerte de ella.- dijo sonriendo vilmente y bebió de un trago su bebida. El chico asintió y se retiro.

Solo habría sido cuestión de tiempo a que la chica cometiera otro error y fuera despedida, como el segundo día de trabajo; al enviar miles de códigos rusos a la empresa que se encargaba de llevar a cabo su departamento legal, o enviar contrataciones a la prensa sin notificar sobre una reunión 'exclusivamente privada'… era mucho el caos que esa chica en poco tiempo había logrado hacer sin esfuerzo, por lo que su renuncia era como un baño de agua fresca. Aunque tuviese que lidiar el solo con el resto del trabajo y con Emmett.

Pensando en él, recordó lo de 'hacer las pases' y en un fluido movimiento tomo su chaqueta _Hugo Boss_ color crema y la había deslizado sobre sus fuertes y trabajados brazos dejándolo caer suavemente sobre su camisa blanca de lino de _Calvin Klein_. Unos cuantos toques a la pantalla de su ordenador, tomo su maletín y sus gafas oscuras para bajar a la oficina de su hermano.

Mientras Edward Cullen recorría el pasillo con parsimonia y seriedad, los miles de trabajadores que por allí pasaban se abrían paso a su aura voraz de poder y sensualidad. Frente al elevador tres personas que allí esperaban se apartaron dándole paso, el solo subió sin dirigirles alguna mirada y marco la pantalla del sofisticado aparato al piso de Emmett Cullen.

Al salir nadie se atrevió a mirarlo, solo se encogían muchas ante su belleza insólita y muchos muertos de envidia. Sin dirigir ni una palabra entro a la oficina de su hermano, igual de grande pero más… infantil.

- deberías aprender a tocar.- replico Emmett contestándole igual que como él mismo lo había recibido unas horas antes en su oficina. Edward dejo plasmar una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy el presidente de la empresa y esta no es una visita de cortesía, muévete, nos vamos.- le ordeno, Emmett incrédulo y rabioso se levanto de su silla con rapidez y lo reto con la mirada.

-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! Te crees el dueño de todos, ¿sabes que? Puedes irte a la mierda soy tu hermano ante todo y me debes respeto.- el chico estaba furioso, aun podía recordar al risueño Eddie que era antes de marcharse a _Australia_, todo cambio sutilmente cuando al entrar en _Harvard _se volvió un ermitaño entre libros y papeles. Definitivamente algún pensamiento o acto tuvo que cambiar por completo a su hermano del Edward que era antes.

-No estoy para tus líos Emmett, Esme dará una cena hoy y no quiero que vea la tensión entre nosotros, sabes como se pone.- dijo Edward fastidiado dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero negro completamente despreocupado, mientras Emmett aun de pie lo miraba furioso.

-Sabes que siempre estoy con ella, a parte que le duele que no puedas llamarla ¡MAMÁ!- grito esto ultimo. Edward hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Mamá… Esme… Sra. Cullen…- dijo rodando los ojos.- son la misma persona.- replico. Emmett gruño con ira. Ese hermano suyo era como el demonio.

-¿te disculpaste?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Con quien?- Edward no recordaba nunca alguna escena donde haya tenido que disculparse por nada.

-¡Tu asistente! ¡Irina Sandler!- casi grito, mientras iba al bar y se servía una copa de brandy, necesitaba serenar sus ánimos porque sino muy pronto ese hermano suyo sin esfuerzo le haría perder el don de la paciencia que tanto poseía y estaba seguro que acabaría por golpearlo, aunque nunca antes lo haya hecho.

-¡Ah así se llama!- exclamo Edward regodeándose de lo frustrado que parecía estar su hermano sobre que él no se acordara siquiera de su nombre. – Pues no hizo falta.- dijo. _Ni lo pensaba hacer. _

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

- Renunció-

-¿Qué?-

-Renunció.- repitió, observando su móvil_._

-¡Eres increíble!- dijo Emmett completamente incrédulo, decepcionado.

-Si… así soy.- seguía diciendo Edward sin prestar mucha atención, unos segundo de silencio transcurrieron.- Oye ¿nos vamos o que?- pregunto levantando la vista por fin, y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el rostro decepcionado y triste de su hermano… una punzada dolorosa se instalo en su pecho, pero no lo demostró. Emmett no contesto, se limito a recoger sus cosas y marcharse con Edward a sus espaldas.

**=/=**

-¡Hijos! ¡Edward que bueno que hayas venido!- Esme Cullen no cabía en felicidad al ver a su hijo Edward en su casa, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Comprendía que había un cambio en su chico, pero lo amaba como fuese y respetaba sus decisiones aunque doliese en el proceso.

-Esme.- dijo Edward solamente dejándose abrazar, por encima del hombro de su madre pudo ver a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle fulminarlo con la mirada, pero fue el tenso cuerpo de su madre al escucharlo lo que lo hizo rectificar.- Mamá.- ella se relajo en sus brazos y él la rodeo con los suyos.

-¡Lo ha dicho! ¿Escucharon? Dijo mama de nuevo.- decía feliz Esme al separase, la dura coraza que rodeaba el corazón de Edward sintió un leve quiebre, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió estando lejos de su familia por las malas decisiones de sus padres, los amaba y era algo que no podía cambiar así lo intentase.

-Si lo hemos oído cariño.- dijo Carlisle llegando a ellos, el superficial padre de Edward no se dio cuenta nunca del daño que causo al adorable Edward en su adolescencia al separarlo bruscamente del su familia, sus amigos, del lugar donde era feliz. Carlisle abrazo a su hijo brevemente y este se abstuvo de saludarlo o siquiera devolverle el abrazo.

-Vamos todos dentro, esta haciendo mucho frio.- dijo Alice y todos la siguieron. Rosalie dentro de la casa hizo un leve asentimiento a Edward en señal de saludo, para la rubia novia de Emmett, el rebelde chico mimado de la familia Cullen no era su persona favorita. Este le correspondió al gesto, Rosalie Hale nunca intento formar parte de su vida como todos lo hacían y la respetaba por eso, ambos tenían un margen que debía ser intocable, a pesar de su escasa muestra de afecto y trato, Edward de verdad cavilaba que Rose era la mujer indicada para su hermano. Jasper por otro lado, estrecho la mano de Edward y se pusieron al corriente en algunos partidos, ambos llevaban una relación amistosa ligera y compartían el fanatismo al futbol americano.

La impecable mansión Cullen albergaba miles de años construida, Esme como diseñadora de interiores había echo uso de su magia dejándola como cada pedazo de historia en un castillo moderno y ambientalista. Todo objeto, pintura, y diseño que la mansión poseía era privilegiada y original. Estaba de más decir que la mansión valía casi el triple de lo que costaba el mejor y único hotel siete estrellas del mundo.

-¡Emma!- llamo Esme al ama de llaves. La Señora que prácticamente crio a los hermanos Cullen.

-Buenas noches.- saludo, Edward le sonrió con cariño, fue su nana a quien adoro cada segundo de su niñez, ahora no sabia siquiera que era ese sentimiento que a todos hacia clamar.- ¿Desea algo Señora?- pregunto a Esme.

-Si Emma dentro de diez minutos pasaremos a cenar.- le informo. La Señora asintió y se marcho con paso rápido a la cocina. Todos tomaron asiento en el Hall principal de la casa, Rose y Ali hablaban de modas junto a Esme, Jasper y Edward de deportes, Carlisle y Emmett de negocios. Por muy lamentable que fuese, no hubiesen querido intentar sacar un tema en común para todos, por que siempre acababan contando anécdotas vivas, alegres… anécdotas que Edward se perdió estando lejos. Por eso preferían refugiarse por separado en sus propios temas.

-Edward me han dicho que has contratado el ente tecnológico más sofisticado del festival de _Moscú_.- comento Carlisle, Emmett a su lado abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿lo hiciste?- pregunto sin poder creerlo. El solo asintió.

-Parece que esta si era una buena inversión.- dijo Edward restándole mayor importancia, Emmett seguía observándolo incrédulo. Era verdad que muchas veces su hermano llevaba la razón y es por eso que ahora manejaba a su corta edad el imperio mas grande del mundo, pero que esta vez haya decidido darle la razón era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

-Eso es bueno.- comento Carlisle, bebiendo su copa.

-Desiree es excelente en ese aspecto…- comenzó Emmett a brindarle el crédito a su asistente, Edward lo corto.

-No tiene nada que ver con Irina ¿no?- pregunto burlón. Emmett hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Te comportaste como un imbécil con ella.- le recordó. Más Edward no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Carlisle completamente confundido.

- Nada, Carlisle aprende a no inmiscuirte en mis asuntos laborales.- su voz se había vuelto seca y áspera, completamente fría. Carlisle Cullen no comprendía aun la rabia que su hijo parecía profesarle, el hijo al que dedico una gran suma de dinero para su excelente educación. Le hería su rechazo.

-De acuerdo.- solo dijo, mientras giraba en sus talones para marcharse.

-A papa le duele que lo trates así.-

-¡No me importa Emmett!- exploto.- aprende de una maldita vez que el Edward que era antes ¡Murió!- rugió mientras su copa de cristal se estrellaba en la pared de enfrente a la chimenea con un ruido sordo. El ruido alerto a las féminas y a Carlisle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Esme alarmada.

-Nada Esme, me voy.- dijo Edward pasando a su lado, salió de la casa azotando la puerta con ira y abordo su _Aston Martin_ acelerando sin rumbo.

Esme había quedado llorando desconsolada. ¡Lo había echo de nuevo! Nunca antes había odiado tanto su nombre como cuando su hijo no hacia mas que pronunciarlo con frialdad y aspereza.

-Tranquila mama, ya veras que alguien va a poner a Edward en su lugar muy pronto.- decía Alice abrazando a su madre.

-Yo solo quiero a mi pequeño Edward de vuelta.- sollozo. A todos en el salón se les encogió el corazón al ver a Esme Cullen tan desecha.

-Muy pronto madre…- susurro Alice para si misma, ella sabia que muy pronto su hermano seria preso de esas mismas actitudes y he ahí cuando cedería en su desprecio.

* * *

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	4. Swan

**Cap. 3: Swan**

**=/=**

**Suecia**

-¡Ha ido bien!- chillo emocionada Ángela.

-¿cierto? Ha valido la pena estos meses sin vida social.- se burlo Bella, ella sabia que su amiga siempre replicaría que ella casi nunca saliera de su hermosa mansión, de su laboratorio y los libros.

-Pues… te daré la razón esta vez. Si ha valido la pena. Pero estoy triste amiga ¡ahora con esta grandiosa oferta te iras!- dijo con un puchero. Bella corrió a abrazarla, Ángela era como su hermana y ahora que debía mudarse 'nuevamente' le costaba tener que dejarla.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto Angie, debes cuidarte mucho a ti y a mi sobrinito Theo.- le dijo acariciando su pronunciado vientre. Ángela sonrió triste.

-Lo hare, prométeme que tu también lo harás y dejaras salir esa Isabella ruda y fiera que tanto hace temblar a la gente.- dijo sonriendo, ella también lo hizo.

-¡Lo hare!- grito antes de abalanzarse nuevamente juntas en un abrazo.

-¿Qué harás con Andrea?- pregunto Angie, pensando como tomaría la noticia de su partida su 'novio secreto'.

-Mañana se lo diré.- susurro Bella completamente desanimada. Su amiga la abrazó.

-Si el es el correcto amiga, te esperara.- le dijo al oído ella asintió, mas no pudo evitar que lagrimas de tristeza surcaran sus mejillas. Años enamorados secretamente y apenas tres semanas de estar juntos y ya debía irse.

-Andrea de verdad es el hombre que quiero, pero se que si no hago esto solo por quedarme… va a ser complicado al final sobrellevarlo.- decía entre hipidos. Ángela recostó su cabeza en su regazo y acaricio su hermoso cabello caoba.

-Todo ira bien ya veras, ellos quieren un contrato limite y por lo que he escuchado del ogro… no creo que dures mucho sin darle una patada en el trasero.- rio, Bella sonrió y sorbió su nariz mientras levantaba la cabeza.

- Estoy segura de eso.- afirmo, el timbre del teléfono anunciaba una llamada. Bella se levanto de un salto y corrió al aparato.

-¡Mama!- sonrió.

-¡Hija! Que bueno que por fin hayas podido dedicarte a contestar el teléfono esta vez.- decía Renne mientras observaba a la lejanía el mar griego y el sol dorado en estribor.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, estuve enfrascada en el nuevo proyecto ya sabes…- se excuso Bella mordiéndose levemente el labio. -¿Cómo pasas tus vacaciones?-

-Esto es el paraíso, a pesar de que extraño tanto pintar… estos días me han venido muy bien.- suspiró.

-¿por donde te encuentras en estos momentos?-

-Estoy entrando a mar Griego.-

-¡wow! Fantástico.-

-si lo es, ¿como esta Angie y Theo?- pregunto Renne mientras se sentaba al borde de un silla y con su mano izquierda sostenía su falda.

-Angie esta de maravilla, te envía saludos al igual que el pequeño theo.- iba diciendo Bella mientras leía las señas que su amiga le enviaba a su madre.

-Aww igual para ambos, estaré allí cuando ese galán decida salir.- prometió.

-De acuerdo… Ehmm… mama… yo-

-suéltalo Bella.-

-Me mudo en tres días a _Miami._- anuncio.

-¿Quee?-

-Me ofrecieron un puesto temporal en iCullen, por el sistema operativo 'OS' en el que he estado trabajando últimamente, Ayer James estuvo en _Moscú _y lo promociono.- Renne saltaba de alegría, su niña por fin se había dado a conocer. Bella siempre fue grandiosa, sus creaciones eran autenticas e innovadoras y ahora que decidió mostrarle al mundo su magia, la había tomado iCullen, la empresa numero uno en el mercado.

-No me sorprende cielo, eres grandiosa. Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas decidido mostrar tus dones al mundo.- hizo en palabras sus anteriores pensamientos. Bella rio.

-Lo se, ya era hora de salir del caparazón.- se burlo, pero no era cierto, Renne sabia lo dura que podía llegar a ser la batalla con Bella y como muestra esta el constante rechazo a su padre biológico el senador de Estados Unidos, Charlie Swan.

-Charlie ha llamado nuevamente.- Bella bufo.

-Mama…-

-Hija dale una oportunidad, Alec…-

-Alec es un tonto por perdonarle habernos ocultado, si el no quería que fuese su hija, yo soy la que ahora no quiero que sea mi padre.- replico.

-Eres imposible.-

-Soy realista.-

-No insistiere más… por hoy.- suspiro.- Bebe cuídate mucho y avísame si las cosas van como deben ser. Te amo pequeña.- lloro Renne.

-Yo igual mama, Te amo.- así colgaron.

-¿Charlie de nuevo?- pregunto Ángela viéndola pasear de un lado a otro con la mano en sus cabellos y su labio inferior siendo atacado por sus dientes.

-si de nuevo el cliché de mi vida.-

-Bueno…-

-¡Oh no Ángela! ¿No me digas que también insistirás en eso?- pregunto molesta. Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-se pega.- y estallaron en carcajadas.

**=/=**

-Mi vida, te extrañare tanto.- decía Andrea envolviendo el cuerpo de Bella en un tierno y necesitado abrazo.

-Yo también lo hare, pero debo hacerlo.- dijo en su pecho, inhalando su aroma varonil y peculiar que la volvía loca.

-Lo se y quiero hacer nuestra relación publica.- le soltó de repente. Bella se tenso y se alejo para evaluarlo con su mirada achocolatada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida y nerviosa.

-Ahora que te vas… hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir, yo quería hacerlo pronto mi amor. No quiero ocultarte mas.- susurro antes de besarla, ella respondió a su beso con ternura.

-Te quiero Andrea, y si tú deseas hacerlo yo te apoyare.- el rio y junto sus frentes

-Te quiero Mi Bells.- tomados de la mano pasearon alrededor de la bahía, su lugar preferido.

-He pensado… que quizá pueda hablar con mis padres y dar una cena un día antes de que te marches.- dijo Andrea mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente, Bella cerró los ojos a su contacto.

-Me agrada la idea.-

-A mi también.- concluyo antes de besarse nuevamente y ayudarla a abordar su Yate para un paseo nocturno.

**=/=**

-Bella realmente estas preciosa.- decía Ángela sin aliento, su amiga poseía un cuerpo esculpido por dioses y el vestido que se había puesto para la cena con la familia real de su novio le quedaba a la perfección.

-No se, estoy nerviosa Angie.-

-¿de que cielo?- mordió su labio con ansiedad.

-¿y si no me aceptan? ¿Si creen que no soy la indicada para su hijo?- pregunto.

-Lo importante es que Andrea sepa que eres la indicada para él.-

-Tienes razón.-

-La tengo.- el sonido del timbre de la mansión altero nuevamente los nervios de la castaña.-Respira Bella.- le ordeno Ángela mientras la veía palidecer.- Solo es Andrea.- le calmo, ella suspiro y asintió.

-Srta. Bella el joven Casiraghi se encuentra esperándola.- le anuncio Sue su ama de llaves.

-Gracias.-

-Estas preciosa niña.- Bella se sonrojo y reacomodo su collar de perlas.

-Gracias nana.- La Señora salió y ella también justo detrás de Ángela quien iba a su habitación.

-Pásala muy bien, ya veras que todo saldrá a la perfección.- se abrazaron y Bella con el estomago completamente cerrado bajo a encontrarse con su novio. Estaba hermoso, lucia un smoking _Armani _y su cabello rubio largo recogido en una cola baja perfectamente peinado, en su mano derecha reposaba una hermosa rosa Blanca. Al verla una enorme sonrisa centelló en su rostro.

-Estas preciosa.- dijo Andrea sin aliento, siempre vio en Bella su belleza natural la que poseía sin necesidad alteraciones, ella era perfecta sin duda. Y se sentía alagado de saber que era suya.

-Gracias.- sonrojada al máximo se acerco a besarle brevemente, el chico la escolto a la limusina tras ofrecerle la rosa y la ayudo a subir. – Pensé que tus padres aun estaban en _Mónaco_.- comento.

-Si, lo estaban hasta ayer, mi hermanita Alejandra esta en _Austria_ aun, pero Carlota y Pierre estarán allí también. -decía mientras trazaba cuidadosos círculos sobre el dorso de su mano hipnotizándola.

-¿Le hablaste a tus padres de mi?- pregunto curiosa y nerviosa.

-Te conocen a la perfección, están feliz de poder conocerte.- dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Estoy nerviosa.- el rio y beso su frente.

-Solo son mis padres, cielo. No comemos gente aun.- bromeo, Bella sonrió y así paso el resto del viaje en silencio ambos enfrascados en lo que podía ser el encuentro previo.

Una monumental mansión clásica se abrió paso entre los frondosos arboles que rodeaban por lo menos unos cinco kilómetros de anticipación, era preciosa, Bella quedo impresionada de la hermosa fachada y estructura, no imaginaba algún día conocer el palacio de _Mónaco, Paris, Venecia _o el de _Hannover _en _Alemania._

-Toda una pieza de arte.- dijo encantada, Andrea rio y beso muy tiernamente su cuello haciéndola reír.

-Tú si eres una… _Masterpiece_.- _*Obra Maestra_. Dijo hipnotizándola con sus ojos claros. Ella se sonrojo y desvió la atención cuando el chofer abrió la puerta de Andrea, el bajo y tendió su mano a ella, la tomo con delicadeza y se deslizo por el vehículo hasta quedar de pie en las escaleras de mármol en forma de herradura que daban paso a la gloriosa entrada de la mansión.

-Su alteza.- saludo un señor mayor de unos 67años, haciendo una breve reverencia.

-Calvin.- saludo Andrea con una sonrisa amable y sincera.- Te presento a mi novia Isabella.- señalo a la chica con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

-Encantado Señorita, Calvin Harris Mayordomo real a sus ordenes.- tomo su mano delicadamente dejando un beso en el dorso de la misma, Bella sentía como esta atención la hacia sentirse diferente a lo normal. _Andrea no era normal_. Se recordó, ella siempre lo supo, desde que lo vio aquella tarde de Enero jugando Futbol con sus amigos en _Le Rosey_, le hipnotizo su carisma, su sonrisa, su humildad… luego poco a poco fue dando con otros miles de talentos que el rubio chico poseía y pereció toda la preparatoria a su lado como 'amiga' y la universidad de la misma forma sin saber que en secreto el se había flechado como ella, desde el primer momento. Su titulo fue algo de lo que le intereso como curiosidad mas no reflejo en su forma de ser con todos alguna excepción o fanatismo… Andrea le encantaba saber que con ella podía ser él mismo, sin títulos ni renombres… Junto a Bella no era el Príncipe Andrea Casiraghi de Mónaco, o 'el hijo de...' solo era Andrea sin mas.

Juntos con sus manos entrelazadas siguieron al mayordomo por las gloriosas vistas que representaba el autentico Hall de la mansión, miles de puertas de roble autentico, acabados finos de oro, lámparas de cristal hechas a mano… todo allí era atrayente y clásico. Dándole el toque que la familia real representaba. El mayordomo paro en unas puertas dobles de color blanco y con un gesto de la mano los invito a entrar luego de abrir majestuosamente las puertas.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Andrea al entrar, su familia estaba reunida allí. Carlota y Pier jugando al Poker y sus padres disfrutando de un autentico vino mientras observaban silenciosos el maravilloso cielo estrellado a través de los ventanales. Stefano Casiraghi se levanto con la elegancia que lo representaba como rey y con una sonrisa llego a ellos.

-Buenas noches su alteza.- Bella saludo con una breve reverencia, completamente intimidada.

-Es bueno conocerla Srta. Isabella, nuestro hijo habla maravillas de usted.- la chica se sonrojo y a Stefano le pareció una chica encantadora en el instante en que la vio atravesar el umbral, su hijo por otro lado se veía completamente feliz y complacido de que Isabella fuera aceptada en su familia ante la evidente aprobación.

-Hijo.- Saludo Carolina de Mónaco llegando a él y brindándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. Luego se giro a la chica y le gusto la elección de su hijo, la chica era la indicada, podía imaginársela como princesa o reina algún día.

-Madre, ella es mi Isabella.- Carolina rio por la interpretación de su hijo y se sintió completamente feliz de que Andrea haya por fin encontrado quien seria la persona que brindara nietos a la realeza, siendo el primero en la línea de sucesión.

-Bienvenida a la familia Casiraghi, Isabella.- su sonrisa amable y sincera le dio a Bella la sensación de estar en casa y se relajo considerablemente sonriéndole de igual manera a la vez que hacia una breve reverencia.

-Gracias su alteza.-

-¡Bella!- grito Carlota abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

-Carlota, los modales.- reprendió su madre divertida, ella se aparto riendo. Pier llego a Bella y para molestarla tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo a sus labios dejando un tierno beso en el dorso.

-Srta. Isabella.- saludo burlón, sabiendo que al más mínimo descuido le reprendería, la chica extremadamente roja no estaba acostumbrada a tanta galantería y aun estaba en proceso de costumbre a los cortejos de su novio Andrea.

La cena dio paso en un elegante salón de la mansión al lado este con una vistas hermosas hacia las zonas montañosas, la cascada natural que bullía en lo alto de ellas y el rio que daba paso a mar abierto. Andrea estaba feliz de saber que su Bella era oficialmente su novia y ya no le importaría que el mundo entero lo supiera, es mas… quería gritarlo.

Las conversaciones giraban acerca de cómo se conocieron en _Le Rosey_, sus aventuras y la hermandad que crecía entre ellos a través de los años.

-Isabella sale mañana a _Miami_.- anuncio Andrea con tristeza en sus ojos, viéndola y añorando poder ir con ella.

-Oh ¿será temporal?- pregunto Carolina.

-Eso espero.- contesto la chica. A su novio se le entristeció el rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso Bells?- pregunto Pier intrigado viendo como su hermano carecía de felicidad ante esa noticia inesperada.

-Tengo un contrato con iCullen, pero en realidad no se cuanto tiempo durara… pueden ser semanas, meses…- y no se atrevió a continuar.

-Oh, Andrea…- comenzó su madre viendo a su hijo.

-No madre, cumpliré con mi promesa.- le dijo sincero, aunque iba a extrañarla mucho no podía dejarla encerrada mientras pudiera volar.

-Podrías volver antes e ir con Bella.- dijo. Bella estaba mal por su partida, esto afectaba a Andrea y su compromiso con su familia, no quería interponerse.

-Podría quedarme…- susurro para si, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero Andrea a su lado la escucho.

-No Bella, No quiero mantenerte atada a mi, esta es la oportunidad que esperabas y necesitas…- decía viéndola a los ojos que ella mantenía cristalizados.- debes hacerlo, no soportaría que dejaras atrás tus metas solo para estar aquí conmigo.- susurró. La familia real era espectadora del intercambio de palabras y sentimientos. A los jóvenes enamorados les costaba separarse pero podría ser una prueba de resistencia, fidelidad y amor hacia su relación… si aquello funcionase, entonces Bella sin duda seria próxima princesa y futura reina de _Mónaco_, aunque era eso lo que menos le interesaba a ella.

Aquella noche, Bella en su dormitorio pensaba en como cambiaria su vida ahora. Antes se quejaba de su inestabilidad y ahora que habían culminado sus estudios, había conseguido hermosas amistades, lo tenía a él… Si alguien le hubiese dicho en ese mismo instante que su destino era _Miami_ seguro se hubiese reído, por que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era quedarse allí en _Suiza_ con su familia y Andrea.

_Pero nada ni nadie pudo prevenirla de lo que era estar en la línea de fuego iCullen._

**=/=**

**-**Por favor abrochen sus cinturones en unos segundos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de _Miami_.- se escuchaba por los altavoces. Bella suspiro y echo una ojeada por la ventanilla, el azul del cielo se fundía en el horizonte con el azul oscuro del mar y al sur del lado contrario los imponentes edificios que se llamaban 'ciudad de _Miami_' se observaba a los lejos. Volvió a suspirar y dejo caer su espalda contra el respaldo a la vez que abrochaba su cinturón. Los asientos de primera clase brindaban toda la comodidad que se podría esperar en un viaje tan largo, pero para Bella quien no era fanática a las alturas era como estar sobre un duro bloque de concreto. Agradecía internamente llegar a tierra.

Muy pronto pudo bajar y lo primero que sintió al salir de la cabina helada era el sol en su rostro, lo que el cambio brusco de temperatura significo que la punta de sus dedos se hincharan levemente y sus mejillas adquirieran un bonito rosado natural, incrementando el rojo de sus labios sin maquillar. Sin titubear se dirigió al _Lexus_ que iCullen había dispuesto a su llegada, lo que le pareció extraño era que estuviera a los pies del avión junto a un chico alto, musculoso y el chofer.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo llegando frente al enorme chico quien completamente ajena a su presencia tecleaba su móvil. Emmett al escuchar aquella voz dulce y femenina bajo su cabeza para mirarla. Quedo impactado por la vista. _¡Era una chica!_ Era todo lo que su mente decía.

-Perdone ¿es usted el Sr Swan?- pregunto confundido, sintiéndose estúpido _¡Es una chica!_ Mientras veía la tarjeta de la persona a quien debía recoger al aeropuerto. Ella rio con ganas.

-Disculpe, debe haber un error. Es Srta. Swan.- aclaró, a Emmett le encanto su humor y la amabilidad que la chica representaba. Para nada hubiese imaginado que el creador de una planta tan sofisticada fuera una chica, y no por machismo, sino que muy claramente quien estaba haciéndole publicidad a la firma era un chico que decía ser el dueño.

-Perdone, claramente debe haber un error.- se disculpo mientras le sonreía, a Bella le pareció un chico simpático, a pesar de su enorme estatura estaba rodeado de un aura de ingenuidad que impacto con su propia personalidad.

-Entonces, Un placer, Isabella Swan.- se presento extendiendo su mano, Emmett rápidamente la tomo y la sacudió con delicadeza, su piel era tan suave como la de un bebe y parecía delicada. Esa chica le invadió de una ternura que no podía explicar.

-El placer es mío, Srta. Swan, Emmett Cullen vicepresidente de iCullen.- se presento marcando dos graciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Encantada, puede llamarme Bella, mi nombre es… largo.- termino riendo a lo que el se le unió.

-De acuerdo, solo si tu me llamas Emmett.- ella asintió y el se abrió paso para ayudarla a entrar al lujoso auto, el chofer ya había guardado las pertenencias de la chica en el maletero.

_Es una chica con clase_, pensaba Emmett. Pequeña pero sofisticada, podría asegurar que su hermana Alice rebotaría sobre ella al verla, su ropa parecía ser de diseñador. Tenia un buen cuerpo, pero el no la veía en forma de 'hombre'… la veía diferente, como si sintiera esa necesidad de protegerla. Aunque después le pareció algo muy tonto y lo borro de su mente. No estaba maquillada, su rostro era hermoso al natural, su ligero rubor y el rojo de sus labios junto a la esbelteza de su cuerpo hacían que la mayoría de los hombres que pasaban a su lado en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaría voltearan a verla, aun estado con sus mujeres a sus lados. A Em le pareció gracioso. En cambio ella era ajena a ello, quien ondeando al aire su cabello oscuro de un intenso marrón achocolatado desprendía un agradable perfume a fresas.

Para Bella el viaje fue muy cómodo, el chico era tan amable y tierno como un oso, se veía que su ropa era de alta costura, llevaba una polera ajustada negra de cuello en V que enmarcaba su torso trabajado y musculoso, y un traje plateado que le hacia parecer imponente. Era fácil hablar con él, y se sorprendió mucho de tenían muchas cosas en común, hablaba con devoción de su prometida Rosalie y su hermana Alice, pudieron charlar acerca de todo lo que la empresa le atribuía durante su estadía; como chofer, y un apartamento que se encontraba en detalles decorativos finales. Por lo que mientras tanto se alojaría dos días en la suite de un hotel cinco estrellas llamado _Fontainebleau Miami Beach._

-¿Entonces cuando debo empezar?- pregunto con curiosidad, se encontraba agotada y deseaba un baño relajante antes de reponerse.

-Tranquila por hoy descansa, mañana a primera hora Phillips,- dijo señalando al chofer quien hizo un gesto de saludo que ella devolvió con una sincera sonrisa.- será tu chofer y pasara por ti a las ocho para que puedas estar a tiempo en la reunión que ofrecerás sobre tu sistema operativo.- se explico, Bella asintió completamente de acuerdo y a su llegada Emmett se ofreció a acompañarla al vestíbulo. Donde ya la esperaban. Se imagino que los dueños deben tener muchas influencias, iCullen era mundialmente reconocido.

-Gracias por todo Emmett, nos veremos mañana.- se despidió.

-Así será.- sonrió y la sorprendió besando su mejilla en un gesto amigable que le encanto. Se despidió con la mano abordando el elevador con el botones que llevaba su equipaje.

La Suite era impresionante, pero sin detenerse mirar mucho se sumergió en el jacuzzi relajando sus músculos agarrotados, para luego enfundarse en un hermoso vestido de verano con sandalias bajas y bajar a la piscina, hablo con su madre, Ángela, Alec y Andrea. Cuando colgó con este último su mirada se quedo enganchada en el crepúsculo imaginando detallando cada pequeño detalle para describírselo a su ángel y a su vez pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora que comenzaba su carrera profesional.

* * *

**_Holaa, chicas me alegro que les guste la historia. Es muy diferente a las que he escrito, Edward al principio no es el que todas conocemos, pero las cosas cambian._**

**_Umm... En el próximo sera el inminente encuentro! jjeje No les adelantaré nada mas jeje. ;) _**

**_Gracias a: annaira, karina castillo, janalez, liduvina, laubellacullen94. _**

**_con respecto a la pregunta de janalez, pienso actualizar los viernes, en todo caso si puedo (muy poco probable) los martes tambien . ;) _**

**_Un abrazo, espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy. _**

**_By:claulrp! ;)_**


	5. Mi dulce tormento

**Cap. 3: Mi dulce tormento**

**=/=**

Seis de la mañana.

hoy era el gran día donde despegar significaba para Bella algo importante, su futuro y el de su carrera dependía de este gran proyecto con el que podía brindarle al mundo un ente tecnológico sofisticado para los amantes de lo moderno y sencillo, iCullen pensaba lo mismo, y era lo que necesitaban para seguir resaltando en el mercado mundial. Ella era la pieza clave y muy difícilmente la dejarían ir.

Se levanto contenta, admirando las maravillosas vistas que la suite ofrecía, preparo la tina se tomo su tiempo para frotar su cabello con suavidad untando en el su shampoo favorito. Al salir roció su cuerpo con una crema delicada que protegía su piel del astro sol, y le brindaba una brillantez exquisita, haciendo lucir sus hermosas piernas perfectamente depiladas en una falda lápiz corta pero decente a la cadera de color negro, tomo una blusa blanca sin mangas de incrustaciones pequeñas en el cuello de forma en V que se amoldaba a su cuerpo e iba dentro del bordillo de la falda. Unos zapatos de vértigo Jimmy Choo color beige y un abrigo largo del mismo color. Dejo su cabello suelto en ondas y un flequillo de lado derecho, se maquillo levemente las pestañas y los labios antes de tomar su cartera y bajar al restaurante para disfrutar de un desayuno.

Tomo frutas, yogurt y Zumo. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que Phillips fuera a buscarla cuando sonó su móvil.

-¿Diga?-

-Srta. Swan, Buenos días habla Phillips.-

-Buenos días Phillips.- saludo.

-Srta. Swan ha ocurrido algo…-

-¿que ocurre? ¿Esta bien?- pregunto asustada.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me da mucha pena pedírselo considerando que apenas nos hemos visto…-

-Tranquilo Phillips, dígame ¿que le sucede?- pregunto dulcemente imaginando al Señor tan nervioso como se escuchaba.

-Mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a mi primera hija…- Oh, sonrió.

-Felicidades, no se preocupe quédese con ella, alquilare un auto para trasladarme.- le dijo.

-Pero si el Sr Cullen se enterara seguro me despide…- decía angustiado, Bella frunció el ceño Emmett no parecía ser ese tipo de personas.

-¿Emmett?- la pregunta salió de sus labios.

-No, El Sr Emmett no… hablo del presidente iCullen, el si que es…-

-No se preocupe Phillips este será nuestro secreto, tómese esta semana para disfrutar de su familia nadie se enterara.- le prometió.

-Gracias Srta. Swan es usted un Ángel.- la chica rio.

-No se preocupe, nos vemos la semana que viene.-

-Así será.- ambos colgaron.

Vio la hora y alarmada se dio cuenta de que eran 8:07 am. Se levanto rápidamente pago su cuenta y se dirigió a la oficina donde podía alquilar un auto.

-Lo mas probable es que sea solo esta semana.- explicaba nerviosa Bella al chico que con indiscreción se la comía con la mirada.

-De…De acuer…do- tartamudeo y sus manos temblorosas tumbaron el porta lápices. Se dedico a recoger cada lápiz de manera ceremoniosa lo que hizo que Bella se desesperará.

-Por favor es urgente necesito irme ya…- suplico, el chico como un rayo deslizo su tarjeta de crédito y lleno la formula.

-solo tenemos el _Ferrari F12 Berlinetta_ y… el _Honda NSX_.- Bella gimió hubiese deseada un auto pequeño y cómodo, no ostentoso.

-_Honda_.- contesto rápidamente, el chico le dio las llaves y ella sin detenerse a contemplar el majestuoso vehículo se subió y arranco activando el sistema GPS. Había tráfico y las torres _Jade Ocean _de iCullen estaban retiradas. La reunión comenzaba en diez minutos.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en la entrada a _Bal Harbour_ se topo de frente con un _Lamborghini aventador_. Y sintió el leve impacto que provoco en la parte trasera del sofisticado auto. El _Lamborghini_ paro en un frenazo y Bella gimió maldiciendo su suerte, no solo llegaría tarde el primer día… sino que era mas probable que descubrieran la falta de Phillips.

Unos golpes molestos a la ventanilla le hicieron alzar la cabeza del volante. A través de ella solo se veía un musculoso cuerpo trajeado_. ¡Perfecto Bella! Quizá sea un embajador_. Suspiro y procedió a bajar. Y lo que vio fue completamente irreal…

-¿Acaso esta loca? No ve que el semáforo esta en rojo ¡ROJO!- grito. Bella había quedado prendada de la imponente altura, el aire adictivo y sensual que ese hombre poseía, agradecía no ver sus ojos seguramente helados y fríos que estaban blindados por gafas oscuras.

-Yo… disculpe… voy tarde y…- balbuceo, pero el la corto nuevamente con su voz afilada y gruesa.

-¡Por un demonio! Yo también voy tarde, así que si me permite.- con poca delicadeza la aparto, abordo el vehículo _Honda_ y le dio las llaves de su _Lamborghini_ junto a la cartera que estaba dentro en el asiento de pasajero, todo en menos de tres segundos. Bella estaba boquiabierta.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?- grito pataleando pero él solo sonrió burlón y arranco.

El ataque de rabia duro los segundos suficientes para darse cuenta de que seguía yendo tarde y ahora debía un _Honda_ ultimo modelo a la agencia. Bufo y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de furia, marco los pasos que la llevaban al ostentoso _Lamborghini_.

_¿Cuál era su maldito problema?_

El auto funcionaba perfectamente y solo una pequeña abolladura en el parachoques no significaba gran cosa. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse a pensar los detalles y arranco con rumbo a iCullen, perdiéndose en el embriagador aroma masculino que atontaba sus sentidos. Al llegar al vestíbulo algo acalorada, la recepcionista le brindo un carnet y la guio a los elevadores del piso 50 donde estaba la sala de juntas.

_¡Por dios! ¿Podía haber un día peor?_ Pensó viendo su imagen perturbada en el espejo del elevador, y mascullando maldiciones ininteligibles bajo en el piso indicado.

-¡Oh Emmett!- exclamo con alivio al verlo.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto él acercándose preocupado viéndola a ella a punto del colapso nervioso.

-No…-

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué demonios crees que es mi tiempo?- esa maldita voz… Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió todo lo veía rojo. Edward vio a la chica que lo había chocado y la sorpresa lo invadió, ella no parecía estar feliz.

-¡TU!- grito ella perturbándolo, parecía apunto de asesinarlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-No, ¿Qué haces TU aquí?- cuestiono ella furiosa.

-¿es que no sabes quien soy?- pregunto burlón e incrédulo cruzándose de brazos, ella bufo y dio un paso a él.

-¿Y sabes tu quien soy yo?- gruño.

-Se que eres la despistada que pasa las señales de transito.- dijo viéndola acercarse, por primera vez Edward se sintió intrigado de aquella preciosa criatura.

-Imbécil.- mascullo molesta.

-¡Hey!- salto Emmett deteniendo a Bella por los hombros, quien no dejaba de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada. -¿De donde se conocen?- pregunto curioso. _Crasso error._

-El...-

-Ella…- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y bufaron. Emmett contuvo la risa.

-Edward.- llamo burlón a su hermano quien no quitaba la vista de la chica, parecía hipnotizado en vez de enfadado, teniendo en cuenta que la chica había chocado uno de sus preciados autos. El levanto la vista a su hermano.- Te presento a Isabella Swan la chica de _Suiza_ que viene a despegar tu empresa con la mas alta y exclusiva tecnología.- termino diciendo, Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _¡Ella!_

-¿Tu?- pregunto incrédulo. Ella por el contrario alzo la barbilla retándolo, momento _'¿tu empresa?_'

- Emmett dime que no…- gimió.

-Pues si pequeña Bells Edward Cullen presidente de iCullen, será tu jefe.- Edward sonrió de lado y ella volvió a bufar impidiéndose deslumbrar por esa hermosa sonrisa. Edward extendió la mano a ella a modo de saludo, pero ella haciendo caso omiso, paso a su lado entrando a la abarrotada sala de juntas con Emmett a sus talones, quien reía internamente de la cara de estúpido de su hermano, nadie antes se había atrevido a ignorarlo de esa manera… Y cada vez adoraba más a Bella.

-Buenos días.- saludo la chica, el cien por ciento de los hombres que conformaban la junta debía nadar en su baba, sobre todo cuando ella retiro su abrigo y dejo al descubierto las curvas de su cuerpo. Emmett hizo una mueca de asco de sus rostros y se poso al lado de Bella en un gesto protector.

-Señores Isabella Swan.- presento y todos aplaudieron recibiéndola, ella se sonrojo y a su otro lado un delicioso aroma masculino la atonto, fijándose en el estúpido Cullen viéndose algo perturbado, Todos tomaron asiento y Bella comenzó su exposición.

-La interfaz de usuario de OS está basada en el concepto de manipulación directa, usando gestos multitáctiles; es decir, consiste en una pantalla táctil que reconoce simultáneamente múltiples puntos de contacto, así como el software asociado a esta que permite interpretar dichas interacciones simultáneas.- explicaba con un simulador que tenia en sus manos, los hombres estaban tan prendados del proyecto, como de ella.- Los elementos de control consisten de deslizadores, interruptores y botones. La respuesta a las órdenes del usuario es inmediata y provee de una interfaz fluida. La interacción con el sistema operativo incluye gestos como deslices, toques, pellizcos, los cuales tienen definiciones diferentes dependiendo del contexto de la interfaz.- Edward casi no escuchaba, solo evaluaba cada movimiento y las provocaciones inmediatas que afectaban a su cuerpo, debía admitir que ella lo tenia idiotizado con todo, su personalidad, su inteligencia, su belleza...- Se utilizan acelerómetros internos para hacer que algunas aplicaciones respondan a sacudir el dispositivo o rotarlo en tres dimensiones.-

-¿Cómo serian las características internas y externas de un teléfono inteligente de este calibre?- pregunto Emmett. Bella sonrió y procedió a encender la pantalla gigante de la sala. Deslizo la punta de sus dedos en puntos estratégicos y en tercera dimensión recreo un Smartphone android inteligente. La reunión continuo y todos parecían satisfechos.

-Entonces si usted nos va a proveer su producto en nuestra empresa supongo que el sistema operativo debería llamarse iOS.- recomendó Edward, con una voz increíblemente anormal a la utilizada en sus constantes reuniones donde su único objetivo era devorar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Sr Cullen?- pregunto ella entre dientes, esforzándose por ser amable, a él le pareció jodidamente adorable.

-Pues que… bienvenida a iCullen.- dijo levantándose a los que todos los presentes le imitaron aplaudiendo el proyecto con entusiasmo.

-Yo… no...- balbuceo. _¿Quedarse? era eso lo que quería ¿o no?_

-¿No que Srta. Swan?- pregunto Edward observándola fijamente, la mirada intensamente verde de Edward de la que no había sido muy consiente detonó las sensaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar imperceptiblemente.

-No estoy segura de quedarme aquí Sr Cullen.- dijo sin titubeos viéndose firme y aparentando no haber pasado previamente por un flash cegador de sus hipnotizantés ojos. Edward entrecerró los ojos. Y de repente todo quedo en silencio.

-bueno… le daremos tiempo a la Srta. De… decidir, así que ya podemos comenzar el contrato temporal 'por los momentos'.- remarco.- y el primer modelo del iPhone 5x saldrá en un mes.- ordenó.

-¿iPhone 5x?- pregunto Emmett.

-Así se llamará.- contesto antes de retirarse.

**=/=**

-El _Jade Ocean_ es una exclusiva torre de cristal de 50 pisos está ubicado entre _Bal Harbour_ y _Golden Beach_ y a 30 minutos del aeropuerto, por si deseas alguna vez escapar del ogro.- bromeo Emmett enseñándole a Bella las instalaciones de las que estaba hecho el imperio iCullen. Ella rodo los ojos ante su comentario.

-No esperes que pase demasiado lejos.- dijo sarcástica sacándole al chico una sonrisa divertida.

-También contamos con un helipuerto.- _¿tenia que escuchar siempre esa perturbarte voz?_ Se pregunto enojada, dio la vuelta para encontrárselo a él recostado del marco de la puerta de su oficina sonriendo burlonamente.

-Gracias por la información la tendré en cuenta.- bufo girándose de nuevo hacia Emmett, Edward rio internamente. Esa chica si que era una verdadera intriga.

-Isabella…-

-Srta. Swan.- interrumpió abruptamente a Edward.

-Bien, Srta. Swan quería conversar con usted algunos puntos acerca del contrato.- dijo Edward con su voz mas normal de la que nunca antes su hermano Emmett había escuchado, el gran chico se vio parpadeando pensando que Edward 'hoy' no fue el mismo que hace tres días avergonzó a la familia con sus líos. Casi, casi parecía ser alguien… normal.

-Hare una llamada a mi abogado, él estará dispuesto a estar aquí.- dijo ella disponiéndose a sacar su móvil. Edward fue mas rápido y avanzo hasta ella tomando su antebrazo con delicadeza, perdiéndose en la sensibilidad de su piel, en su aroma suave y fresco… disfrutando del fuego que brotaba en sus ojos oscuros.

-Desearía… primero hablar con usted 'a solas'.- remarco esto ultimo dándole una fugaz mirada interpretativa a su hermano.

-Bien, yo los dejo- se despidió antes de irse.

-¿Podría soltarme Sr Cullen?- pidió entre dientes Bella y el así lo hizo, en contra de su voluntad.

-Adelante.- le cedió el paso a su oficina como un caballero, ese tipo de comportamiento a Bella le pareció que no encajaba en la personalidad del antes frio y amargado Cullen que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. No sabia porque, pero se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido. _¡Cobarde! _

_-_Se que nuestra… relación no comenzó muy bien y quisiera que dejáramos eso olvidado.- dijo él tomando asiento frente a su escritorio deleitándose viéndola nerviosa morderse su rosado labio inferior.

-No, no hemos comenzado bien Sr Cullen.-

-Puede llamarme Edward.-

-Prefiero mantener las formalidades.-

-no con Emmett ¿No?- pregunto algo tenso. Ella no respondió limitándose a mirarlo fijamente.- Bien de acuerdo, solo formalidades.- accedió.

-¿Dónde esta el auto?- solo pregunto. El alzo una ceja divertido y luego rio secamente.

-No tenía intensión de 'robarlo' Swan.-

-Pues eso no parecía.- dijo ella irguiéndose en el escritorio, era tan atrayente que Edward Cullen como impulsado por un imán también lo hizo.

-Dañó mi _Lamborghini_.- replico.

-Funcionaba perfectamente- decía acercándose mas.

-Un hombre como yo no puede andar en un auto desprolijo.- su arrogancia comenzaba a desflorar y se acerco tanto que parecía faltar el aire.

-¡Tonterías! Necesito el auto ahora, su preciado juguete de colección esta en el parking.- dijo dejándose caer sobre el asiento dejándolo a el completamente descolocado y embriagado en su perfume.

- ¡No tendré un auto dañado! Cuando me lo traiga en perfectas condiciones le devolveré su auto.- gruño enderezándose.

-¡Ese auto no es mío! ¡Lo alquile hoy!- grito enfurecida. Viéndola tan enojada Edward pensó que se veía sexy.

-Pues es una lastima… es el _honda_ que necesito en mi 'colección'.- remarco. Ella bufo.

-Puede comprárselo.-

-Puedo… Pero me gusta ese.-

-¡Basta! Tiene suficientes choferes que lo lleven a casa y…- de repente callo cayendo en cuenta de que 'ella' también tenía un chofer y probablemente había metido a Phillips en un gran problema.

-¡Exacto!- salto el dando en el clavo leyendo la turbación de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué demonios no se vino con su chofer?- Bella palideció. El sonrió con sorna.- ¿Esta cubriendo la holgazanería de mis empleados Srta. Swan?- pregunto rudo alzando la voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Phillips tuvo una emergencia...-

-¿Qué emergencia? ¿Debía ir a comprar cervezas con sus amigos? ¿O le dio vacaciones pagadas por un mes?- rugió sarcástico.

-Acaba de nacer su hija, necesita tiempo en familia.- replico levantándose, el dio la vuelta y se enfrento a ella.

-No tiene derecho sobre mis empleados.- acusó.

-Tiene razón, no lo tengo. Pero ese hombre por el contrario de usted no es esclavo de su trabajo.- no supo de donde saco semejante cosa, pero si pudo ver el fuego ardiente que emanaba de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Juzgándome?-

-¡Siendo realista!-

-Pues veo que no nos llevaremos bien nunca.-

-Pues tampoco me interesa.- y de un portazo dejo al emperador del mundo en blanco.

_No debiste decir eso._

**=/=**

-Emmett de verdad no creo que esto funcione.- decía nuevamente Bella, Emmett de verdad pensaba degollar a Edward si llegasen a perder a una joya tan valiosa como Bella en la empresa.

-Pero Bella, esta oportunidad de seguir adelante con tu proyecto… quizá no te quedes con nosotros de manera fija pero imagina la cantidad de fama que ganaras comenzando aquí en iCullen.- decía el intentando persuadirla, arrojaba como demente sus 'Azes' bajo la manga.

Bella sabia que de algún modo el tenia razón, comenzar en iCullen es una gran oportunidad, tenia la ventaja de poder ser exclusiva para ellos y aun asi podía pensar en el arrogante hombre que se creía dueño del mundo y deseaba ahorcarlo con sus pequeñas manos. _¡Cobarde! Eso no debería detenerte. _

Suspiro.

-tienes razón Emmett, solo por que tu hermano no sea la mejor persona…-

-Así que si fue por Edward que deseas dejarnos…- indago más tenso y furioso, cortándola.

-Puede ser, pero el debe tener en claro que no me dejare pisotear… el necesita un baño de humildad y una bocanada de su propia medicina.- Emmett sonrió malévolamente.

-Y parece que tú eres la indicada.- y ella también de alguna forma sonrió.

* * *

_**Niñaaas un nuevo cap, ¿que les ha parecido? ¿que pasará? :O no he podido actualizar el martes, estoy full en la uni pero bueno **_

_**espero les haya gustado el encuentrazooo! :P**_

_***| mil gracias a todas por el apoyo q le han brindado a la historia, me alegra q les guste. ;) **_

_**| Gracias a: barby, Miss. , anamart05, janalez, liduvina, vicky rc. |**_

_**MIL GRACIAS :D BESOS**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	6. Bipolar

**Cap. 5: Bipolar**

**=/=**

-Su oficina Srta. Swan.- indico Kate Vulturi, una chica tímida a la que habían asignado secretaria de Swan promoviéndola así a un mejor puesto, Kate se sentía afortunada, pero aun así el miedo que opaco su trabajo diario al ser botada de presidencia le hacia ser cautelosa, perder su trabajo seria la muerte para su hermano Tyler quien padecía de cáncer y era beneficiado con su seguro.

-Gracias Kate, puedes llamarme Bella.- la chica parpadeo sorprendida, no parecía que esa chica fuese como el Sr Cullen, quien la trato como a una esclava.

-¿Bella?-

-Si, Bella es un diminutivo de Isabella ya que es un poco largo y formal.- rio, a Kate ya le estaba cayendo estupendamente su nueva jefa, lastima que solo lo seria temporalmente. Así que ordenándose no encariñarse mucho le sonrió y la dejo en su nueva oficina.

Kate no pensó llegar a subir nuevamente al piso de presidencia donde estaba el ogro, pero a pesar de que la oficina de su nueva jefa 'Bella' estaba ubicada en el mismo piso… debía agradecer el aumento de sueldo.

Bella siendo consciente de lo sumisos que eran los empleados de iCullen no pudo evitar enfurecerse por la agobiante arrogancia de aquel hombre de ojos verdes. Al contrario de lo que pensaban muchas, esos ojos verdes no eran cálidos ni bonitos, estaban llenos de rencor, odio y en extremo de poder destructivo. Le costaba imaginarse otro Edward Cullen del que había conocido.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente vago la mirada por la estancia, al estar en el ultimo piso que era entre todos el mas lujoso, su vista se perdió en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, haciéndose en la mente el hecho de que Cullen estaba al cruzar el pasillo en aquellas puertas enormes dobles completamente ajeno al mundo pero siendo consiente de cada movimiento.

La oficina era de por sí, acristalada, el techo y dos de sus paredes; contaba con un cuarto de baño y una puerta que daba acceso directo al salón de juntas, el techo era de cristal ahumado por lo que leves rayos de sol iluminaban la estancia haciéndola mas acogedora, las vistas a la ciudad y las hermosas playas eran refrescantes y atrayentes, Bella con la pasión hacia el surf y la fotografía como hobby's favoritos quedaba prendada de aquellas vistas.

En medio de la estancia un escritorio fino acristalado estaba equipado con tecnología de punta lo que eran intercomunicadores, computadoras de mesa y un portátil. En la pared lateral izquierda junto a una serie de pinturas originales coloridas estaba colgado ceremoniosamente una gran pantalla plana de tercera dimensión para los accesos vía web de todos los departamentos tanto en América como a nivel mundial.

Los colores eran neutros y si la oficina fuera a pertenecerle de manera permanente sin duda pediría cambiarlos, pero debía recordarse que solo estaría un determinado tiempo y alejar de su mente la sensación de vigilancia que sentía a sus espaldas, todo el lujo y la oscuridad de los tonos le recordaba a él, serio, impersonal, y frio.

Procedió a tomar asiento y decidió escribirle a su ángel, a pesar de la distancia sentía que era la persona en la que podía confiarle todo. Aun sin conocerse, ni tener intenciones de hacerlo, llevaban sus vidas a través del correo que alguna vez unió sus vidas.

**=/=**

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y ella junto a su equipo lograron llevar a cabo un adelanto que ahorraría unos cuantos millones de dólares a iCullen, Bella sin duda alguna seguía convirtiéndose en esa herramienta indispensable que la empresa necesitaba. Edward estaba al tanto de eso y también era consiente de que esa pequeña chica estaba obnubilando su mente, habitando en ella de manera permanente, era algo que lo mantenía frustrado siendo ajeno completo a la atracción mutua que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

**=/=**

Edward toco levemente el scanner dactilar que abría la puerta de cristal reforzado a su ático de lujo en una de las torres más costosas de _Miami_. El lugar era completamente único e innovador, él era el dueño de la torre y en exclusivo de los veinte últimos pisos, podía parecer exagerado y vanidoso solo tenerlos para su disposición completamente vacios, pero anhelaba la paz mental y espiritual que en su hogar no tenia, es así como quiso liberarse en un radio de treinta metros de vecinos molestos, no los toleraba.

El ático donde residía Edward, era la parte superior de una torre de 80 pisos, construida en forma hexagonal. Su construcción fue valorada en 170 millones de euros.

El ático posee dos niveles, seis dormitorios, una amplia sala de estar, y una gran terraza, desde donde se cuenta con una maravillosa vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, el lugar estaba camuflageado con la mas alta tecnología para su seguridad interna; Scanner de iris para acceder a los elevadores, ventanas a pruebas de bala y una habitación de pánico, sin contar al equipo de guardaespaldas, helipuerto privado y el scanner dactilar para abrir la entrada principal del ático. Todas y cada unas de las decoraciones de aquel majestuoso lugar así como los veinte pisos restantes pertenecientes a él, estaban decorados con piezas de arte clásico completamente originales, desde la más mínima pintura en el cuarto de baño, hasta la vajilla clásica con bordes de oro y el tejido egipcio hecho a mano de su cama.

Todo en la vida de Edward Cullen giraba desde joven entorno a los lujos y comodidades que podía permitirse. Antes no recordaba ser tan exquisito en gustos, pero siempre pensó que todos tenían motivos para cambiar y los suyos los consideraba comprensibles.

Con parsimonia desato el nudo de su corbata y la alzó en vuelo a la luz de la luna observando los leves despliegues dorados que sobresalían del intenso color achocolatado, solo un rostro y nombre llegaban a su mente al ver semejante escena… _Isabella Swan._

Sin duda la llegada de una fémina a su equipo de trabajo era algo que no esperaba, pero consciente de la subestimación que él le tenia, solo tuvieron que bastar unos pocos minutos en la sala de juntas para tenerlos a todos cautivados y finamente sorprendidos de la seguridad que la chica desbordaba por su trabajo, tenia pasión, talento y el carácter arduamente difícil que lo hacia enloquecer.

Por primera vez alguien le había echo perder total concentración, hasta el punto de que ella pudo haber estado planificando hacerse con su empresa y él se la habría dado sin pensarlo. Ella era adictiva.

Recordó brevemente en la mañana su primer encuentro, fue en aquella esquina que daba a _Bal Harbour… _ maldijo en Italiano al sentir el leve impacto contra el costado izquierdo de su precioso _Lamborghini_. Al bajarse estaba completamente dispuesto a golpear al imbécil que se había atrevido a dañar su reciente adquisición, pero pudo regocijarse de las vistas que le ofrecía aquella chica de rasgos perfectos y piel clara, sin embargo no pudo evitar gritarle y para su descaro y asombro abordar el _Honda_ en el que ella venia completamente ajena al estimulo sexual que desataba en los hombres verla tan delicada y fina detrás de un potente motor. Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en la empresa cuando se disponía a insultar a Emmett por la impuntualidad del 'genio loco' que haría mas rico su ya de por sí, poderoso imperio; enterarse de que era ella la causante de su revuelo interno y del aroma a fresias impregnado en su traje _Armani_, le trajo una sensación de vértigo indescriptible que nunca antes había experimentado.

Era poderosa, insolente, única, le encantaba el reto que ella representaba y eso lo tenía fascinado. Ella no había aceptado quedarse y su mente se retorcía encontrando suficientes excusas para su anormal decisión.

Suspirando furioso, observo el reloj de platino del Hall, habían pasado dos horas allí desde que llego… imaginándola, recreando su día y añorando verla nuevamente. _Absurdo._

Tomo rápidamente un vaso de _Vodka_, necesitaba algo refrescante que despejara el calor que al pensar en Isabella se infiltraba en su cuerpo. Gruño tirando el vaso contra la chimenea al pensar en como Emmett se había echo muy cercano a ella, por primera vez en la vida envidio algo, y ese algo era el carisma que poseía su hermano Emmett. _Maldito seas_. Pensó, viéndolos en su mente reír juntos.

Se desvistió con furia rasgando los botones perlados de su costosa camisa blanca, se sirvió otro vaso de _vodka_ y se sumergió en el jacuzzi.

Por fin algo más interesante que devorar empresas y hacer dinero llegaba a su vida… y él parecía completamente dispuesto a dejarse llevar… solo si se trataba de ella.

**=/=**

-Quiero inmediatamente a Phillips Starck, Emmett Cullen e Isabella Swan en mi oficina en diez minutos.- ordeno aquella voz estruendosamente fuerte y llena de poder, a Sarah, la nueva propuesta de asistente que se le había asignado a presidencia. La chica rápidamente solicito a los ejecutivos y al chofer implicado. Aunque este último se encontraba fuera de sus obligaciones. En nueve minutos los tres estaban en la oficina del jefe.

Isabella palideció al entrar y ver a Phillips con la cabeza gacha a un lado de la monumental oficina tan parecida a la suya, el interpelado le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que ella no pudo devolver, sin embargo Emmett era ajeno a ello. Edward a pesar de tener en claro lo que tenía que hacer y decir, la mirada triste y furiosa que Bella poseía en aquel momento, lo dejo fuera de juego. Pero carraspeo seguro, obligándose a ignorar su belleza y la elegancia sensual que desprendía cada prenda adherida a su escultural cuerpo. _Quiere enloquecerme._

-Tengo entendido que el Sr Starck fue asignado como chofer a la Srta. Swan.- lo dijo afirmativamente, sin embargo luego del silencio alzo una ceja interrogativa mientras esperaba que fuese contradicho.

-Así es.- logro decir Emmett aun sin entender el punto. Observando de reojo a Phillips.

-¿Cómo es posible que la Srta. Swan halla tenido que solicitar el alquiler de un vehículo para su traslado entonces?- cuestiono rudo, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-sabe bien que no es así.- gruño sin poder contenerse.

-entonces ¿como es?- dijo mirándola intensamente, Bella se estremeció imperceptiblemente pero alzo su barbilla retadoramente.

-Ya se lo he explicado, me fastidia tener que repetirme.- Edward rio de manera seca, aunque le encantaba su manera de retarlo.

-no me agradan sus modales.- replico.

-ni a mi los suyos.- _Una Vampiresa._

-Eh… Edward, puedes explicarme ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Emmett interrumpió completamente fuera de lugar, el interpelado lo miro fríamente, muy fríamente… considerando que se trataba de su hermano.

-O bien el Sr Starck se tomo vacaciones o la Srta. Swan se tomo atribuciones no correspondidas.- escupió levantándose de su asiento mientras les daba la espalda para mirar la ciudad a través de los ventanales, siendo incapaz de mirarla nuevamente y perderse en la marea oscura de sus hermosos ojos llenos de ira.

-Yo…- Edward volteo posando su mirada en Phillips, quien estaba petrificado sin soportar la frialdad de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Yo le di vacaciones.- rugió Bella levantándose de su asiento, no soportaba tener que ser espectadora de cómo los empleados debían humillarse para permanecer en su puesto de trabajo.

-No tenía derecho.- hablo el rey, pasando su mirada por ella una pequeña fracción de segundo.

-Bella…- Emmett trato de interceder al verla roja de furia.

-Tiene razón Emmett, no tenia derecho pero lo hice y quiero que tenga muy en claro que si el Sr Phillips será destituido de sus cargos, con gusto tendría en cinco minutos mi carta de renuncia.- dijo enfurecida, todos se quedaron viéndola perplejos, menos Edward quien la veía con una mezcla de fascinación e ira.

-cualquiera diría que la tiene preparada.- se burlo con brusquedad, mas ella levanto la ceja advirtiéndole que no estaba jugando.- ¿Acaso esta usted manipulándome?- pregunto burlón, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho musculoso… tuvo la impresión de verla a ella posar su mirada en aquel gesto de poder y sonrojarse levemente.

-No necesito llegar a esos extremos.-

-Bella.- interrumpió nuevamente Emmett aquel extraño duelo.- sé tus razones, sabia que Phillips seria padre…-

-entonces ¿estas de acuerdo con lo que hice? ¿O lo crees injusto? Privar a una persona de su familia es un acto egoísta que se paga con desprecio.- Edward entrecerró los ojos divisándola letal. Emmett titubeo se sentía atrapado, sin embargo sabía que lo que Bella había hecho era un acto admirable, que su hermano no hubiese sido capaz de hacer, por lo menos no el Edward rudo que era ahora.

-si estoy de acuerdo.- afirmo, ante la mirada especulativa de su hermano.

-Te admiro cada vez mas Emmett, eres tan arrastrado como el resto de los empleados de iCullen.- decía Edward con desdén y evidente sarcasmo, eso lo enfureció.

-No necesito seguir órdenes restringidas, tú no eres dios y no puedes manejar el mundo. Acepta que te equivocaste y tus empleados en vez de profesar respeto, ¡tienen miedo!- grito. Bella parecía satisfecha de la cara de contrariedad de aquel dios grigo, Phillips Starck sentía que estaba presenciando una pelea de boxeo.

_Tercer Round…_

-me deja sin cuidado, el Sr Starck estará a prueba a partir de ahora.- ordeno secamente.

-entonces yo igual.- dijo Bella completamente segura.

-Y yo.- todos vieron a Emmett.-Si Bella se va, también tendrás mi renuncia.- aclaró.

_Por una vez en la vida Edward sintió que no tenía el control…_

**=/=**

-Demonios…- exclamaba Bella observando el extravagante auto que portaba ahora. Procedía a llevarlo al taller para descartar la pequeña e insignificante abolladura, cuando descubrió que no encendía.- ¡Mierda! Estúpido auto.- una patada gruñona asesto al neumático delantero izquierdo. - ¿se puede saber con que funcionas?- pregunto al vacio sintiéndose tonta.

-Paneles solares.- respondió una voz conocida, giro en redondo para encontrarse con su ya de por si… tediosa pesadilla. Edward la vio cruzado de brazos de manera burlona unos cuantos pasos mas allá.- Debes ingresar una clave.-

-Esto… es una patética tortura.- dijo ella señalando el auto, Edward sonrió.

-quizá muy sofisticado, sin duda alguno el ultimo del mercado… puede que no se adapte a todo tipo de gente…- decía acercándose peligrosamente, Bella retrocedía cada paso hasta quedar levemente acorralada entre el auto y Edward.

-¿Y que clase de gente cree que soy?- inquirió.

-sin duda alguna sigo indagándolo, no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido antes.- Bella frunció el ceño y disimuladamente poso su mano derecha en el auto, sus piernas parecían no querer responderle, su cercanía le ofuscaba.

-¡Vaya! No se si es un halago o un insulto- se mofo.

-Creo que más bien… lo primero.- dijo acercándose un paso más y alzo su mano para colocar un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja, Edward estaba embriagado en su aroma. Bella soltó el aire que parecía contener y se dedico a observar las perfectas líneas de su rostro.

-No…debería estar… aquí…- balbuceo cerrando los ojos, Edward se deleito viéndola reaccionar ante su cercanía con tanta perturbación, así mismo como él se sentía.

-¿Por qué no?- susurro aspirando su presencia. _La deseo, ese es el problema._ Pensó.

-Apártese.- con una fuerza renacida abriendo los ojos logro zafarse de la cárcel de sus brazos y fulminarlo con la mirada, ese hombre la dislocaba como ningún otro y no podía permitirse caer en el deseo primitivo que destilaba por los poros. Todavía seguía sin sentirlo con su novio y no podía deshacerse por un desconocido, por muy sexy que fuera. _¡Mierda Bella!_ _¿Sexy?_

-Me deseas.- dijo con arrogancia, observándola temblar a unos cuatro pasos de él.

-que ego tan grande tiene…-

-Estas temblando por mi.-

-Podría ser asco.- eso le hizo parpadear y tensar su cuerpo ofendido.

-¿Y es así?- ella no fue capaz de negarlo.

-Prenda el estúpido auto para que pueda devolvérselo.-dijo evadiéndolo, Edward se dio cuenta y sonrió ladinamente.

-Puedo llevarte…-sugirió.

-quiero llevar el auto al taller, no le necesito.- Edward rio amargamente y señalo el auto estático con un gesto de la cabeza.

-es obvio que si.- Bella bufo.

-¡De acuerdo! No importa, llamare una grúa.- al momento en que se disponía a marcar, el sonido de un motor la obligo a levantar la mirada.

-¡Ta-tan!- exclamo él sin pisca de gracia, ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, rodeo el vehículo y sin pronunciar palabra se marcho.

_Es bipolar._ Pensó ella luego.

* * *

_**Hola chicass capi hoy marteess! :) ¿que les ha parecido? **_

_**Espero les este gustando el sentido que va tomando esta historia... no quiero defraudarlas. **_

_**Gracias a todas en especial a : alimago, anamart05, laubellacullen94, vicky rc, janalez. **_

_**Agradecia al infinito por su apoyo. **_

_**Un abrazo! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;) **_


	7. Deseo

**Cap. 6: Deseo**

**=/=**

_-Estaré devuelta en Suiza aproximadamente en dos semanas. Deberías saber que hubo un montón de fotos de nosotros en el aeropuerto, están desperdigadas… Papá cree que lo mejor sea dictar un comunicado anunciándolo, quería comentártelo antes.-_

Bella suspiro, era inevitable guardar el secreto a voces que ya azotaba _Suiza_, Andrea y ella juntos armarían revuelo, no le gustaría ser acosada por la prensa y saber que toda su vida quedaría relucida en las primeras paginas… pero por alguien como Andrea valía la pena hacerlo. Le quería.

- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que seria mejor terminar con lo inevitable.- rio, mas el no lo hizo, Andrea era primitivo de sus impulsos a huir del ojo critico y sabia que a ella no le hacia gracia tampoco esa clase de vida… sin embargo que lo intentase por él, le alegraba y le hacia quererla aun mas. No hubiese esperado menos de ella.

_-Te quiero.-_ le recordó, Bella sonrió.

-También yo.- y colgaron. Ambos hablaban muy seguido pero no tanto como les gustaría. Esta sin duda seria una ardua prueba de resistencia que ambos esperaban superar.

**=/=**

Ya había pasado una semana de su llegada a _Miami, _había entregado el _Lamborghini_ en perfectas condiciones, recibiendo de vuelta el _Honda_ que entrego a la agencia, ya que Phillips había vuelto al trabajo, Bella lo consideraba un gran amigo. Estaría muy pronto mudándose a su nuevo apartamento, supuestamente solo tomaría dos días desde su llegada la terminación, pero se alargo debido a un repentino cambio de planes que incluían un ático en una de las zonas más lujosas de _Miami_. Extrañada por la generosidad extrema y el cambio, se obligo a no indagar tanto.

…Solo hasta que se topo con _él _en el elevador de la torre donde estaba su nuevo apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida y en parte enojada por sentirse perseguida. El alzo una ceja burlona e hizo girar magistralmente en su mano izquierda una pelota de beisbol.

-vivo aquí.- le dijo como si fuera una niña, ella frunció su nariz y a él le pareció un gesto adorable, hasta que sintió el ladrido de Thor un _samoyedo _blanco de dos meses.

-Oh que hermoso- fue lo primero que expreso Bella al verlo, Edward quedo impactado viéndola tomar al animal en sus manos y el tan manso y afortunado dejar acariciarse.

-Es mío.- dijo como si fuera obvio, Bella bufo.

-engreído.-

-¿perdón?-

-Pobre cachorro…- siguió hablándole al animal ignorándolo, él se sintió estúpido sin saber que hacer o decirle. – Déjame decirte que no te pega.- dijo por fin levantándose de donde estaba acuclillada, pero el cachorro se guindo a su pierna.

-¿Por…?- indago frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensé que eras mas el tipo… 'Odio los animales' o andarías regodeándote de un 'gran _Rottweiler_'- dramatizo abriendo sus pequeñas manos al aire.

-No los amo, pero son una buena compañía.- replico. Ella rodo los ojos.

-debí saberlo. Y ¿Cómo es que vivimos en el mismo lugar?- pregunto entrecerrando sus orbes chocolate, Edward sonrió de lado y a ella pareció faltarle el aire.

-ya estas tuteándome.- dijo asombrado, Bella bufo.

-dentro de la empresa todo es diferente.- replico.

-Ahh… mantener las apariencias, entiendo.- dijo con ironía.

-¿vas a seguir evitando mi pregunta?- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos. El alzo una ceja mientras se acuclillaba frente a Thor para tomarlo en brazos, el cachorro se rindió en el cariño que parecía profesarle su amo a su manera. _Es suertudo_. Pensó Bella.

-¿Así como tú evitaste responderme que me deseabas igual que yo a ti?- pregunto con descaro, Bella enrojeció.

-este jueguito de responder con preguntas no me esta agradando.-

-así como a mi tampoco me agrada que evites contestar.- Bella rio dramáticamente, haciendolo a él sentirse fuera de lugar.

-No quiero herir tu ego.- se mofo, Aunque ella sabia que era completamente falso, en realidad estaba en proceso de superación y en una dura etapa de costumbre en la que tenia que lidiar diariamente con su hermosa y tormentosa presencia. Edward enojado y ofendido decidió poner fin a su amabilidad y cubrir sus emociones en la mascara de hierro impenetrable a la que la gente estaba acostumbrada.

-No es mi problema que estés aquí.- dijo secamente antes de girar e irse. Bella quedo sorprendida del repentino cambio de humor, y se pregunto como su familia lidiaba con ello.

Entro a su departamento y no pudo evitar asombrarse, no era el lujo y la comodidad, ella había nacido prácticamente en una cuna de oro… Pero era la extrema generosidad inusual a la que ella estaba sometida. El contrato era muy claro y no era específico en estos detalles.

Ese día traslado sus pertenencias al _Town House_ y se dedico a dejar de dar tantas vueltas para disfrutar su estadía. Aunque fuese él quien asechaba su mente.

**=/=**

Era sábado y a Bella la semana le había parecido agotadora, al contario de lo que pensaba… _Miami _le encantaba, estaba ansiosa de tomar su nueva tabla de surf y probar las maravillosas olas de la playa privada de la zona residencial. Era por completo una adicta a los deportes extremos, y en el surf le encantaba experimentar la máxima adrenalina.

No había visto a su jefe en otro lugar que no fuese la oficina, y su trato se había reducido a monosílabos estrictamente necesarios, ya no habían absurdas peleas, ni miradas asesinas, solo quedaba un gran espacio en blanco que Bella deseaba cubrir pronto.

Con rapidez se levanto de la cama se ducho y envuelta en albornoz se preparo un estupendo desayuno con waffles, blue berrys, zumo y yogurt. La cafeína estaba estrictamente restringida a días laborables. Corrió todas las persianas del Hall para que la luz del sol se filtrara dentro dando calor y calidez de un día genial. Comió mientras escuchaba _Rolling in the deep_ de_ Adele_ y tarareaba.

Se levanto del taburete de la isla de la cocina para dirigirse a su dormitorio mientras cantaba _someone like you_ y escogía un traje de baño. Se decidió por uno negro de bikini; la parte superior eran dos pequeños triángulos que enmarcaban el borde de sus senos llenos, naturales y redondeados. Deslizo una barra de plata por su piel en la cadera derecha y posiciono dos pequeñas esferas de diamantes. El pircing era sexy y atrevido restándole niñez a lo que suponía ver su hermoso rostro perfilado. Tomo unos shorts blancos diminutos que apenas cubrían lo necesario, dejo su cabello húmedo suelto, tomo las gafas de sol, una pequeña cartera y la tabla de surf que había comprado hace dos días.

Se descalzo en la arena y camino casi a los muelles para dejar sus pertenencias, las olas estaban estupendas de unos cuatro o cinco metros de alto. Ella había llegado a montar de siete. La brisa marina era refrescante pero el sol era tan fuerte que rápidamente sus mejillas adquirieron un bonito tono rosáceo. Tomo un baño rápido y deicidio esperar un poco antes de embarcarse en surfear. Tomo una toalla y dejo caer su cuerpo al sol; media hora después volteo exponiendo sus glúteos en el sugerente bikini negro al sol y pudo sentir algo peludo en el pie derecho.

-¿Qué…?- estaba perdida y medio adormilada.

-Vas a insolarte.- le reprendió su dulce tormento, levanto la vista para verlo mirar fijamente su cuerpo, el verde de sus ojos se había convertido en un color oscuro casi negros de deseo. Iba descalzo con bermudas deportivas y una camiseta sin mangas ajustada a su torso musculoso. Estaba sudado ya que Edward acostumbraba a correr en la playa por las mañanas, Bella sintió un palpito errático al ver levas gotitas de sudor recorrer sus musculoso brazos.

Era Thor quien se encontraba recostado en sus pies. Solo pudo moverse un poco antes de sentir el potente ardor en su piel y se quejo.

-¡Rayos!- una risa burlona le hizo fijarse nuevamente en él y fulminarlo con la mirada, el le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y no tuvo mas que tomarla, al mínimo contacto un hormigueo estremecedor corrió desde las palmas juntas hasta el vientre de ambos y se soltaron rápidamente algo perturbados.

-¡Thor!- llamo Edward a su perro que jugueteaba con un extraño animal unos metros más allá. Bella presto atención también achicando los ojos para checar que era la bola a la que parecía hacer rodar, hasta que el cachorro soltó un chillido de dolor y se alejo cojeando. Edward salió corriendo hacia el canino y lo tomo con cuidado para revisarlo mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Bella quedo petrificada viéndolo ser tan… humano.

-¡Demonios! Maldito animal.- grito a la pelota con la que antes se había lastimado, Bella saliendo del estupor llego a su lado y pudo darse cuenta de que el cachorro tenia púas en sus patas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto arrodillándose junto a él, conmovida por los alaridos de dolor que soltaba Thor.

-Esa maldita cosa atesto sus púas en Thor.- decía Edward furioso. Se levanto del suelo y Bella fue a investigar lo que era.

-Es un erizo africano.- dijo al verlo, estaba asustado y enrollado en su propio cuerpo como mecanismo de defensa, Bella lo tomo en sus manos con sumo cuidado y él al olfatear un poco dejo de hacer resistencia desenrrolandose. Era muy pequeño y parecía amigable. Bella era fanática de los animales.- es hermoso.- susurro.

-¡Aleja esa maldita cosa! Es mas… ¡ahógalo!- grito Edward mientras mantenía a Thor en sus piernas para sacar las púas.

-¡Edward!- reprendió y por primera vez se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, el interpelado se estremeció al sentir su nombre siendo acariciado por ella.- Es solo un animal.- replico ella.

-es un demonio.- Thor seguía aullando.

-Me lo quedare.- dijo convencida.

-¡¿Quee? ¿Estas loca?-

-los erizos pueden mantenerse como mascota, son inofensivos a menos que les ataquen o se sientan inseguros para exponer sus púas.-

-Estas loca.- afirmo continuando su labor, ella bufo y lo dejo en su bolso abierto para que no escapara, el ardor en su cuerpo la hizo gemir algunas veces, alterando los nervios de Edward.

-¿A dónde vas?- grito él viéndola dirigirse al agua con una tabla de surf. Ella lo vio y rodo los ojos ante la obviedad. Edward soltó a Thor cuando estuvo listo, el cachorro asustado se mantuvo a su lado. Edward se preparo para deleitarse con la vista.

Al principio no tuvo suerte, pues no había olas lo suficientemente buenas como para montarlas y hacer las piruetas o vueltas cerradas que le encantaba hacer, podía sentir la electrizante mirada de Edward en todos sus movimientos. El chico estaba atontado de verla tan feliz y libre haciendo surf. _Es sexy_. Pensó. Recorriendo con la mirada cada curva de su cuerpo perfecto, además que los diamantes que sobresalían brillantes en su cadera le daba glamour.

_Privar a una persona de su familia es un acto egoísta que se paga con desprecio._ Que razón tienes _Mia ragazza. _Pensó con admiración.

En un arranque perfecto tomo una serie de olas, las de mejor calibre en toda la tarde, un par de surfistas mas allá lo habían intentado, pero ella poseía la experiencia para montarla magistralmente, unos siete u ocho metros de altura sobre su delicada figura, Edward pudo verla tomar impulso y de manera perfecta encajar en el feroz túnel de agua que parecía querer tragarla, mas ella era malditamente hábil y quedo fascinado al verla hacer una vuelta cerrada en el aire antes de caer con la gracia de una bailarina sobre el agua disipándose. _Demonios eso fue excitante._ Pensó.

Ella contagiada de adrenalina se acerco a la orilla, al contrario de lo que Cullen pensó, fue al otro lado contrario yendo hacia sus cosas. Edward sentía la potente atracción en su cuerpo que lo guio allí con Thor en brazos, admirando y envidiando como las gotas de agua acariciaban su escultural cuerpo.

-Eso ha estado bien.- comento como si nada. Más ella se dedico a ignorarle hasta deslizar sus diminutos shorts blancos que apenas cubrían sus glúteos por sus piernas, en un inocente contoneo sensual que lo hizo gemir en silencio y volteo a verlo de manera desinteresada.

-Gracias.- dijo secamente, Edward endureció su mandíbula obligándose a mantener el control.

-Que ego tan grande.- mascullo para molestarla y lo logro.

-No quiero mantener una 'conversación' contigo. No soporto a la gente bipolar.- hablaba despreocupadamente recogiendo sus cosas y asegurándose de no perder al erizo.

-¿te llevaras esa bola de agujas?- pregunto con asco ignorando por completo su comentario, mas no lo dio tiempo de contestar.- te gusta lo extremo.- ella bufo con exasperación.

-Es solo un animal de diez centímetros, ¿Qué peligro puede haber en él?- cuestiono viéndolo por fin, obligándose a mantener la compostura y no derretirse por él mientras mantenía sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

-Puede… adentrarse en tu piel.- dijo mientras se acercaba- puede estar muy cerca de ti, y morderte…- dos pasos mas, Bella boto de golpe el aire y retrocedió prendada de su verde mirada.- incluso, podrá verte, escucharte, sentirte, olerte… lo odio.- susurro pegándose a sus curvas, Bella estaba anonadada viéndolo fuerte, poderoso y arrogante demostrarle cuanto la deseaba. Y lo peor era… que ella también. _¡Por fin lo admites!_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

-Edward…- ambos se estremecieron de placer al sentir la atracción letal de ambos, parecía que en cualquier instante podrían hacer cortocircuito.

-dime que me detenga si no lo deseas.- ordeno acercándose aun mas, rozando fugazmente sus labios con el contorno de su mandíbula haciéndola tambalear, el mínimo contacto pareció enloquecerlos y Edward sentía que podía hacerla suya ahí mismo. Ella no podía responder, estuvo a punto de ceder… pero como si necesitara una respuesta por su mente pasaron un puñados de imágenes donde estaba Andrea.

-¡De… Detente!- logro decir, el frunció el ceño y se alejo un poco, viendo jadear levemente hermosamente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué insistes en decir lo contrario de lo que sientes?- le cuestiono duramente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto es un error…- Edward sintió aquello como una bofetada, instintivamente se alejo unos pasos. Mas ella continuó.- eres mi jefe y yo tu empleada, no hay nada mas a parte de eso.- _Es una blasfemia._ sus labios temblaban y picaban por volver a sentirlo nuevamente. Edward no podía apartar su mirada de sus provocativos labios, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado nada ni nadie en la vida.

-Será solo por muy poco tiempo.- le recordó, suplicando internamente que ella lo negara y que se quedase en _Miami_. _Conmigo_. Pensó. Ella asintió lentamente.

-Lo será.- afirmo y Edward sintió de nuevo una sacudida en el pecho, tuvo que hacer puño sus manos para luchar contra el deseo carnal de tomarla y llevársela.- será muy poco tiempo pero espero que respetes mi decisión.- _No por mucho._ Pensó él, viéndola débil y nerviosa, sabía que no le era indiferente y ella se estaba resistiendo _¿pero por que? Maldita sea ¿Por qué tu? ¿Qué escondes?_

-De acuerdo.- solo dijo, para nada convencido y se marcho tomando nuevamente a Thor en brazos.

_Descubriré que es lo que te detiene Isabella Swan, así sea lo último que haga._se prometió.

Lastima que no tuvo que esperar ni hacer tanto para descubrirlo…

* * *

_**Holaa pequeñuelas... :D espero se encuentren genial. aquí llego viernes con un capi nuevo... ¿que les ha parecido? :O espero que halla superado sus expectativas, este es uno de mis favoritos :P **_

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**En especial a: alimago, anamart05, beakis, hildiux, susana, janalez, liduvina. **_

_**voy rapidin, nos leemos en el siguiente! ;) **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	8. Realidad

**Cap. 7: Realidad **

**=/=**

Un golpe sordo.

-¿ES POR ÉL VERDAD?- grito asustándola.- ¡POR EL CHIQUILLO CON NOMBRE DE NIÑA!- escupió dejando de un golpe seco un diario abierto.

¿Contenido?

Miles de fotos de Andrea y Bella besándose en el aeropuerto de _Suiza_; en la otra pagina estaba la biografía de ambos así como un comunicado oficial ofrecido por el Rey Stefan Casiraghi, anunciando el feliz noviazgo del primer sucesor al trono.

Bella palideció.

…_**Flash Back…**_

Edward esa noche en su ático prefirió embriagarse para olvidarla, pero simplemente ella no quería salir de su mente. Estaba enojado, frustrado, confundido… nunca antes le había sucedido aquello.

Generalmente era el quien tenia que rechazarlas, nunca al contrario. Después de convertirse en uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, su billetera estaba antes que su personalidad, eso solo agrego un poco de sal a la herida que tenia tatuada en el alma.

Edward siempre prefirió sufrir en silencio que hacer participe sus miedos y frustraciones. No pedía tenerlo todo siendo tan infeliz, En realidad necesitaba motivaciones que lamentablemente no conseguía en su familia y todo eso aunado al corazón de por si destruido de Edward Cullen logro convertirse en el ser arrogante frio y despreciable que era ahora.

Más solo un segundo basto para saber que la llegada de aquella niña le haría cambiar su vida en todos los sentidos. Muchas veces se dice que buscamos en aquella persona especial lo que no teníamos, ella era la imagen perfecta de un Ángel, humilde, inteligente, leal, pura, sincera, preciosa… le hacia despertar sentimientos que pensaba haber perdido.

Su mayor miedo era llegar a convertir el deseo en algo mas profundo.

Ella era una adicción y él era consiente de que había caído, era como su marca preferida de Heroína. De repente el miedo de que la sensación de anhelo que sentía no se fuese a disipar nunca, creo un núcleo mortal del que quería desprenderse, deseaba hacerlo ahora antes de que eso lo matara o incluso peor… antes de que ella estuviera afectada. _No lo soportaría. _

_Yo no puedo amar, ¡maldita sea! ¡Desaparece! No quería que llegaras_.- suplicaba en su mente, su cuarta botella de whiskie había quedado reducida a cero en quince minutos.

_¡Ahora la veo doble!-_ Se lamento y tomo fuertemente su cabello cobrizo entre sus dedos. Sentado allí en el suelo de mármol de un millón de dólares rodeado de botellas y vacio, parecía un demente, y así se sentía.

_No quiero amarla, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…-_ todo eso se repetía en su mente_.- ¡La dañare!_

Tuvo que detenerse de no bajar a su ático y suplicarle compasión. Más no se lo merecía.

Solo bastó dormir tres horas para que a la mañana siguiente en su limusina rumbo a iCullen, completamente dispuesto a indagar más sobre ella, en un acto rutinario abriera el diario y dio en el clavo con la evasión de ella.

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

-¡CONTESTA!- exigió de Nuevo, su rostro era una mascara de terror, estaba lleno de ira, ella completamente asustada sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-_Scheiße_- (Mierda) exclamo ella en Alemán al pasar unos segundos, pasando sus manos por el cabello.- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- pregunto enojada por el absurdo reclamo.

-es por él que no contestas mis preguntas, es por él por quien no te quedas, ¡ES POR ÉL!- acuso.

-Él no tiene nada que ver, ¡Aléjate de mis asuntos Cullen!- advirtió, sintiendo como el pecho le dolía incluso si lo pensaba lejos.

-¿es que ahora debo decirte Princesa Isabella?- pregunto él con ironía y burla cruzándose de brazos. Aunque en realidad estuviera malditamente celoso. _Ella no debía ser de nadie._

-¡Por dios! Deja de gritar.-

-¿por qué? ¿A SU ALTEZA LE MOLESTA?-siguió gritando mas fuerte.

-¿Qué te… pasa?- pregunto asustada retrocediendo, viéndolo respirar violentamente y dirigirle una mirada letal.

-Me pasa… Me pasa que…- de repente se quedo sin palabras y se odio por hacerla temerle. _Ella no, No me temas ._quiso decirle.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella temblorosa acorralada en la pared de cristal de su oficina, mas no hubo respuesta solo un sonoro portazo.

**=/=**

-Edward ¿que ocurre?- Alice la pequeña Cullen estaba impotente viendo a su hermano, el fuerte, el duro, el indestructible emperador del mundo… ahogarse en el alcohol. Eso le afectaba, no importa como fuese su hermano… ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y le dolía verlo así.

-Nada Ali, no ocurre nada.- su voz era ronca y áspera, nunca jamás sintió esa desesperación que conlleva a la impotencia, _nunca debió pasar esto.-_ se recordó. Más nadie sabia que Edward se sentía perdido y mas solo que nunca cuando reviso esa mañana su correo privado para leer un mensaje que desgarraría su corazón.

Un mensaje que rompería las barreras que mantenía congelada la verdadera esencia de Edward Cullen… destruyéndolas en el proceso.

''…_Ángel alguna vez te hice una promesa, la de comentarte cuando alguien a llegado a mi vida de manera 'especial' ahora lo hay. Es un antiguo compañero de clases en Le Rosey, y la perfección personificada. Ni siquiera los años de universidad pudieron separar nuestros caminos y pienso que ahora que formalizamos la relación ante su familia pudiera llegar lejos junto a el. Aunque temo mucho lo que pertenecer a su familia signifique… daría mi mayor esfuerzo por lograrlo, porque de verdad me interesa…'' Tu estrellita._

Su amiga fiel en muchos años ya no seria la misma, era consiente de cómo la gente tendía a cambiar al enamorarse y sabia que su estrellita lo había hecho. _También se fue.-_ pensó debatido.

Ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para enviarle una respuesta, sea como sea, sin conocerla pensaba que ellos estarían destinados a encontrarse algún día… pero no le sorprendía que el tiempo jugara en su contra y ahora ella se halla enamorado. Sentía que sin saberlo todas sus ilusiones de salir de la estructura de concreto que lo hacia el ''emperador iCullen'' habían sido reforzadas y ya no quedaba salida. Pero él no sabia el 'Por qué' exacto para tantas interrogantes, y maldijo, maldijo mil veces el día que decidió contratarla a ella, el día en que la vio y se perdió en su mirada, su cuerpo, su humildad, valentía, sencillez… en toda su esplendida belleza… lo maldijo todo.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- le recordó Alice acariciándole el pelo, él cerro los ojos y sintió como su hermana percibía la desgracia de la que estaba echo, el no era así… simplemente no podía desfallecer por ella, por un error que llega a invadir su vida… no podía…

-Me voy.- se levanto a tientas del suelo de su dormitorio, cogió su billetera y las llaves de su _volvo_.

Manejo sin rumbo por un tiempo hasta llegar inconsciente a un mirador_._ Durante el resto de la tarde pensó que era lo mejor hacer a partir de ahora… y las respuestas aunque dolorosas, debían ser llevadas a cabo.

Fue ahí cuando tomo el teléfono completamente seguro, dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo de su destino… aunque no sabia que siempre seria un mundo pequeño.

_Alejarla para salvarla._

Un error Cullen.

**=/=**

-Pero Señor, ya habíamos echo un cambio de residencia a la Srta. Swan con anterioridad.- le recordó Sarah la asistente de Edward, el frunció el ceño y la reto con la mirada.

-No me interesa, simplemente sácala de ahí, invéntate cualquier excusa.- ordeno fríamente, ella asintió temblorosa y se marcho.

Con un profundo dolor en el pecho la vio a ella esa misma tarde partir de su torre, tenerla cerca no lo ayudaba y no podía despedirla ya que seria además de injustificado, una perdida de dinero.

No sabía como hacerlo, pero comenzó por ignorarla y dejar a cargo de Emmett todo referente a ella.

Bella sin embargo, no sabía a que se debía el dolor en su pecho. Lo veía como siempre manejar el mundo a su antojo pero no lograba llegar mas allá de ordenes, en sus ojos verdes se leía la tristeza que sobrellevaba, ella estaba abrumada con eso y no podía dejar de pensarle.

Al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de lo duro que fuera pertenecer a la familia real, cuestiono realmente si ella estaba preparada para aquello… después de que todos dieran con ella, era el centro de atención de donde quiera que fuera, ya no podía simplemente salir a surfear o a hacer fotografías… era perseguida y acosada por todos, incluso en el trabajo la habían comenzado a tratar diferente, pero lo que mas le afectaba era él… sus cambios, sus evasiones, ni siquiera sabia que pensar de eso.

**=/=**

-No se Ángela, esto es muy diferente a lo que todos se imaginan… es aterrador, todos quieren seguirte y lo peor es que sabes que no es por ti sino por lo que perteneces… esto es algo a lo que no me acostumbraría nunca.- y al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de cuan ciertas eran, ella simplemente le gustaba ser feliz, libre, no deseaba tener que lidiar el resto de su vida con la prensa, paparazis y un titulo que no deseaba.

_-Bella, sabíamos que seria así cariño… quizá ahora que estas en el momento sea perturbador, pero no te angusties, esta pequeña prueba te ayudara a elegir tu destino.-_ contesto su amiga, Ángela se preocupaba mucho por Bella y sabía lo sensible que era, a pesar de su fortaleza… era una chica con buenos sentimientos y con grandes metas.

Bella mordió su labio inferior casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, Angie tenia razón, esta era una bocanada de lo que podría ser su vida… pero entonces, ¿estaba ella dispuesta a asumirlo? No se trataba de tanto fanatismo, se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia Andrea, ya que si era completamente puro y fuerte ella soportaría todo y lucharía contra quien fuera. Siempre pensó que cuando la persona ideal era correspondida, al preguntarse si lo ama contestaría sin pensarlo.

Pero había un gran problema... _Ella no amaba a Andrea_. Jadeo de asombro y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?-_ su amiga angustiada había sentido que algo no iba bien.

-Si… tengo que dejarte Angie un abrazo.- y colgó sin darle tiempo a su amiga de responder.

_¿No lo amo?_

Siempre pensó en Andrea como su chico ideal, era divertido, leal, humilde, inteligente, era mucho mas de lo que había imaginado, le quería, si… le quería demasiado, pero no llego a preguntarse por que jamás le había dedicado un 'te amo', el tampoco lo hacia… entonces ¿habrían apresurado las cosas?

_¿Por qué demonios tengo esta charla interna ahora?_- se pregunto cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Le dolería demasiado herirlo, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Pero sabía que si llegaba a una conclusión equivocada, mas adelante… con muchos más sentimientos y personas involucradas, el daño podría ser irreversible.

_Si algo tengo que hacer tiene que ser ahora.-_ pensó, ya por su rostro rodaban lágrimas, ella casi nunca lloraba pero esa sensación de vértigo que invadía su cuerpo y su mente la estaban atormentando.

**=/=**

-Bella acaban de llamar de la agencia de bienes raíces, se han equivocado y tu residencia será cambiada.- le anuncio Kate su secretaria, Bella gimió bajito. ¿Mudarse nuevamente?

-Hmm esta bien que me avisen cuando necesiten que desaloje el ático.- una parte de ella estaba desilusionada, ya no lo vería mas… si de por si en la empresa la evitaba como a la peste considerando que sus oficinas quedaban justo en el mismo piso, ahora solo vería su rostro en las fotografías de la prensa.

-Me temo que será hoy mismo.- Bella levanto la mirada.

-Bien me tomare el resto del día para la mudanza, encárgate de preparar la reunión del lanzamiento, aquí tienes lo necesario.- le ordeno dándole a Kate una montaña de folders.

-enseguida.-

Bella tomo su Blazer de color crema, su cartera y llamo a Phillips para que estuviera abajo.

Aquella tarde con tristeza dejo el ático y fue trasladada a un pequeño apartamento en el centro, el lugar no era tan pintoresco como una zona residencial con playa privada para surfistas, pero era decente. El apartamento estaba amoblado, tenía un pequeño hall, dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y una cocina. La ventana del Hall daba a la pared del edificio de enfrente. _'Genial' _pensó con sarcasmo.

Ella podía permitirse algo mucho mejor que eso, como el ático en el que antes vivía o una hermosa mansión como la que poseía en _Suiza_, pero dado a que muy pronto, 'demasiado pronto' considerando los grandes avances de la empresa, se marcharía nuevamente… no seria autentico llegar a encariñarse mucho con aquella ciudad.

Por ultimo coloco en el Hall la jaula de Uggie, su erizo, y esa misma noche dando vueltas en la cama trato de conciliar sueño a pesar del ruido del baterista del piso superior.

* * *

_**Holaa, chicas espero se encuentren bien y no haberlas decepcionado con el capitulo... la historia gira en este nuevo episodio. siento la demora, es increíble que tenga tan poco tiempo últimamente =/ siempre pienso en ustedes, me alegra mucho la cantidad de apoyo. ;) son mi mayor inspiración para continuar. **_

_**como vemos aqui nos damos cuenta de la aversion total de Edward a enamorarse... ademas saber que ya su amiga incondicional lo habia hecho, lo sentia como una traicion, como si el mundo le diera la espalda. él en el fondo cree que lo correcto para Bella es que encuentre un buen hombre y piensa que Andrea lo sera, sin emabargo lo atacan los celos. Ahora Bella enfrenta el reto de enfrentar sus confusos sentimientos. **_

_**¿que creen que pasara? **_

_**bueno... el sig capi nos dice mas acerca de esta terrible decisión de Edward lo que lo llevara a cuestionarse muchas cosas. **_

_**Gracias a todas por leer, me encantan sus reviews. **_

_**ACLARO:**_

_**1) Andrea es un chico. ya van varias chicas que lo han confundido o les toma como rariot el nombre, esta semana montare las fotos del fic, Andrea Casiraghi en realidad existe! solo use a la familia real de Monaco y la ajuste a la historia cambiando algunas cosas menos los nombres. ;) **_

_**2) a pesar de que llevan conociéndose desde niños y se han contado cosas, aun no atan cabos, a ninguno se les hubiese ocurrido pensar que se tratase de su amigo virtual... y se llevan preferiblemente por sus apodos ''estrellita'' y ''angel''. **_

_**Se me acaba el tiempo sorry, sepan que leo todas sus hermosas palabras, MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**En especial a: **_

_**VICKY08**_

_**alimago**_

_**hildiux**_

_**Paula**_

_**eddieIlove**_

_**laubellacullen94**_

_**janalez**_

_**anamart05**_

_**AtalayaAnderson**_

_**UN ABRAZO ENORME. **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	9. Culpa

**Cap. 8: Culpa**

**=/=**

**-¡**Señor! el Sr Cullen pidió no ser molestado.- se escuchaba la voz angustiada y suplicante de Sarah desde afuera de la oficina. Edward aguzo el oído y frunció el ceño confundido por tanto revuelo.

-¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ME RECIBIRÁ!- afirmo Emmett quien se escuchaba completamente encolerizado, Edward no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación antes de sentir como las puertas dobles de su oficina se abrían de golpe y los gritos de Sarah pidiéndole que no pasara sonaban a lo lejos. Lo vio allí completamente enfurecido y se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Retírate Sarah!- le ordeno secamente a la asistente ella asintió y cerro nuevamente las puertas. Tampoco tuvo que formular la pregunta cuando ya Emmett se había encargado de dar cuatro zancadas que lo dejaban frente a él del otro lado del escritorio y rugió.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES A ISABELLA EN ESE LUGAR? SE QUE ERES TU, ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON TU MIERDA EDWARD CULLEN!- Emmett rebosaba en ira, estaba completamente fuera de control y parecía dispuesto a golpear a su hermano.

…

**=/=**

Los días seguían pasando y el proyecto del nuevo SO de iCullen estaba por culminar, Bella deseaba volver a _Suiza_, a la estabilidad de su hogar y dejar atrás este tiempo en _Miami _que pudiera describirse como único, inolvidable y aterrador.

La primera semana en su nuevo apartamento fue una locura, allí no había el silencio y seguridad a la que ella de nacimiento estaba acostumbrada. La ventana de su habitación daba a una de las avenidas principales y podía estar despierta a las dos de la madrugada escuchando gritos, risas y bocinazos. Le costo, teniendo un sueño sumamente ligero… acostumbrarse al ambiente, pero en una semana lo logro.

Las personas adyacentes la evaluaban y veían raro que alguien con chofer viviera en el centro de la ciudad, no era especialmente un lugar apto para una persona de grandes cargos, sin embargo a ella le importaba muy poco el materialismo y en vez de huir a un hotel cinco estrellas o comprar un lujoso pent house, decidió vivir cada experiencia que la vida le ofrecía y esta era una de ellas.

Como había predicho, ahora era el centro de atención de periodistas y paparazis, quienes ansiosamente esperaban poder fotografiar algo digno de primera plana. Ella generalmente los ignoraba, se camuflajeaba y se negaba rotundamente a responder preguntas. Andrea le había recomendado que era lo mejor, asi como también salir de aquel lugar, Mas ella no lo hizo.

Ángela ya se encontraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y el pequeño Theo estaría próximo a romper su cascaron, ambos padres empezaban a contar los días para arrullar a su pequeño, y Bella como futura tía-madrina esperaba poder estar en casa para cuando aquello sucediera.

El trabajo comenzaba a multiplicarse y estaba enfrascada en su sistema operativo (iOS), próximamente seria el lanzamiento del primer iPhone 5x y la tableta en la que estaba trabajando secretamente.

A pesar de tener sus días llenos, su mente no solo abarcaba cuentas matemáticas. El perfecto rostro de su jefe ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y odiaba sentirse tan débil en lo que a él se refería. Se negaba rotundamente a hacer que Edward entrara a su vida, de alguna manera u otra ella sabia interpretar el estatus de Edward Cullen respecto a las mujeres, y podía apostarse el puesto a que era de esos que solo querían a las mujeres para usar y desechar. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser una mas y diariamente luchaba con su guerra interna y la necesidad de verlo, aunque sea para discutir.

Su hermano Alec le había hecho una tentadora invitación a su casa en _New York_, había aceptado considerando que se merecía esos días para despejar su mente del trabajo y el enredo defectuoso en lo que a Andrea se trataba. Renne aun estaba en su crucero y hablaban cada semana, muchas de las conversaciones no terminaban muy bien ya que solo al mencionar a Charlie hacia a Bella volverse arisca.

Charlie era el actual senador de los _Estados Unidos_ y aunado a su cargo era el afortunado padre de dos maravillosos hijos a los que solo ha visto en contadas ocasiones. Antes que todo para él siempre estuvo primero su carrera, al enamorarse perdidamente de la joven artista Renne Dwyer creyó cambiar el sentido de su vida, pero sus padres Charlotte y Guillermo Swan hicieron lo imposible por separarlos, su anhelo estaba en depositar en su único hijo la educación y la clase necesaria para merecer un gran cargo, de hecho Charlie fue criado para esos términos.

Para cuando le pusieron fin a un amor puro y verdadero, Renne ya estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, Alec Thomas Swan, Charlie a escondidas de sus padres le reconoció brindándole su apellido y un apoyo económico que Renne no acepto. Ambos estaban distanciados y sabían que su amor aunque real, era imposible, por lo que en un segundo encuentro cuando Alec tenía tres años de edad, Renne cayo nuevamente en el encanto de su amado y contrajo a Isabella Marie Swan.

Charlie deseaba poder estar con su familia y de hecho en el transcurso de su carrera fue titulado como novio, prometido y esposo de muchas diferentes estrellas, aunque todo era falso; En su momento no pudo convencer a Renne, quien se alejo por completo dejándolo vacio y roto, hasta hace un año cuando en una cena de beneficencia volvieron a encontrarse y pudieron limar asperezas; Lastima que Bella a pesar de saber una historia a medias no creía en él y eso le dolía profundamente al senador. Alec sin embargo había decidido darle otra oportunidad y Renne se encontraba como mediadora de aquella disputa, comprendía a su hija, ella había sido criada con valores pulcros sobre una verdadera familia y sabia lo difícil que podía resultarle hacer una excepción con su propio padre.

Charlie y Renne seguían amándose como el primer día en aquel museo en _Paris_, y solo esperaban que su hija pudiera comprenderlo y darle una oportunidad a su padre.

**=/=**

**Netwark International | 22:30 | NYC**

-¡Bella!- el grito de su hermano Alec a quien no veía desde navidades, la alerto y divisando entre la zona de desembarque del transcurrido aeropuerto, pudo divisarlo con su hermosa sonrisa. Como una niña rio y corrió a sus brazos, los brazos cálidos y fuertes de su hermano, que la recibieron con alegría.

-Alec te he echado tanto de menos.- unas cuantas lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos oscuros y su hermano conmovido las limpio con sus pulgares luchando contra el nudo de su garganta. Bella, su única hermanita junto a su madre eran todo para él y ahora tenerla cerca y poder disfrutar juntos como antes, lo emocionaba a sobremanera.

-Yo también peque, ¡pero mira lo hermosa que estas! ¿Andrea no te ha puesto escoltas aun?- bromeo, Bella rio y golpeo su pecho juguetonamente.

-Andrea sabe que limites puede cruzar.-bromeo, Alec imito un estremecimiento.

-Vamos pequeñuela, ya comienzan a reconocerte.- y efectivamente una muralla de personas parecían rodearlos y susurrar, algunos flashes comenzaron a dispararse a su alrededor y rápidamente Alec la tomo de la mano embarcándose a la salida, donde los esperaba un chofer en un _McLaren _negro. Rápidamente lo abordaron y el chofer aceleró.

-wow eso ha estado muy cerca.- rio Alec.

-si, de verdad no se porque pensé que podría pasar desapercibida aquí.- le confeso Bella algo alicaída.

-¡Oh Oh! ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto medio serio, Bella rodo los ojos.

-No como te lo imaginas.-

-Bien, esperaría no tener que golpear a Andrea.- Bella rio.

-¡eres un tonto!-

-Solo protejo a mi hermanita.-

-¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Bella.

-Hmm, ¿estas cansada?- le pregunto. Ella negó.- bueno…- rodeo sus hombros y la estrecho a su lado.- ¿Qué te parece almuerzo y Bowling?- pregunto.

-Me encantaría.- acepto, desde pequeños les encantaban sus alocados partidos de Bowling, de pin pon, de voleibol, futbol… eran tan activos que practicaban cualquier tipo de deporte, aunque los mas extremos eran sus preferidos y en el surf eran eternos rivales.

Esa tarde bajo el resplandeciente día soleado de _New York_, fueron a Cool&es, disfrutaron de un almuerzo mientras se ponían al día con sus vidas. Bella resumió su estadía en iCullen, procurando no ser especifica en ciertos ojos verdes de mirada intensa, o en aquella voz varonil e incandescente, mucho menos en el aura sensual que desprendía su jefe. Alec estaba complacido de ver a su hermana despegar su exitosa carrera y así mismo él hizo un recuento de su trabajo, responsabilidades y viajes.

Un momento lleno de risas y diversión, llenó el espacio tardío de ambos hermanos, unas cuantas partidas de Bowling, Billar, Poker, y decidieron ir por unos cuantos vodkas en un bar cercano, bailar alocadamente e irse a la casa de Alec en la gran manzana, específicamente en _Upper East Side _ en muy entradas horas de la madrugada. La casa era acogedora y moderna, principalmente de fondos blancos, suelos claros y muebles oscuros.

Ambos quedaron dormidos en los pufs del Hall, a la mañana siguiente se embarcaron en una de sus aventuras favoritas, surf y snorkel, aquel día termino en películas y palomitas.

El último día fueron a la playa a jugar voleibol y Tenis. La noche estuvo llena de historias y alcohol durmieron juntos como solían hacerlo de niños. Al día siguiente muy temprano antes de la partida de Bella, su hermano decidió que era hora de sacar el tema.

-¿así que ocurre algo con Andrea?- Bella suspiro y negó jugueteando con un trozo de sandia.

-Realmente no, pero estoy… confundida.- Alec frunció el ceño mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿cuan confundida?-

- Esto es diferente ¿sabes? La atención, el exceso de todo… no creo que puede llevar una vida así Alec… además estos días me han servido para cuestionar si amo a Andrea.- otro suspiro.

-¿Y lo amas?- pregunto él apartando un mechón de su frente tiernamente.

-No, no lo amo.- afirmo por primera vez en voz alta, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que en realidad Andrea siempre fue mas que un amigo, era con él con quien le gustaba charlar, divertirse, pasear… siempre estuvo a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos, él era esa persona incondicional en la que podía confiar plenamente, lo admiraba… justo como Alec. Entonces quizá confundieron las cosas, ella adoraba a Andrea… como un hermano.

-deberías cortar con eso pronto antes de que se arme un revuelo mayor.- recomendó Alec abrazándola, ella rodeo su cintura y asintió en su pecho.

-No quiero herirlo, Alec-

-Lo se pequeña, pero piensa el daño que puedes hacerle a mayor escala si dejaras seguir esto a un curso no conveniente. Ninguno será feliz.-

-Gracias, te amo hermanito.-

-Yo más pequeña.- sonrió y beso su cabeza.

Al poco tiempo ambos abordaron el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto, la despedida fue lacrimógena y emotiva, ambos hubiesen deseado más tiempo juntos.

Una parte de Bella quería poder quedarse con su hermano aunque sea una temporada, y la otra parte de ella deseaba volver a _Miami_ y verlo a _él_.

La semana paso y Bella sentía como unos ojos invisibles parecían marcar cada uno de sus movimientos, sus instintos de protección se activaron. Pero decidió no alarmar a nadie y continuar con su vida como la tenia pautada.

En la empresa sentía como su mirada esmeralda la hacia estremecer, se obligaba a ignorarlo, sin embargo era consiente de su presencia por cada poro de su piel. Él parecía diferente, mas callado de lo usual, y podía sentir su mirada en ella como un depredador a su presa.

El gran evento donde se lanzaría el primer iPhone 5x y el iPad del que nadie era consiente, seria en tres semanas. Ya todo estaba concluido y sobraban solo detalles. La estancia de Isabella Swan en iCullen estaba culminando.

**=/=**

Era martes 6:30 am, Bella como cualquier otro día bajó para encontrarse con Phillips en la puerta de su edificio. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver cuatro chicos grandes detrás de un asustadizo chofer.

-Buenos días Phillips.- saludo como cualquier otro día, atenta a su alrededor, el señor sin embargo no pudo articular palabra y en respuesta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como indicándole que hiciera algo.

-Buenos días.- canturreo un voz gruesa y seca a su lado, los cuatro chicos detrás de Phillips sonrieron con burla.- dime preciosa… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?- pregunto aspirando sobre su pelo, Bella se estremeció de asco estando petrificada.

-No, gracias.- contesto seria, disponiéndose a dar un paso, más una mano fuerte se lo impidió.

-No tan rápido, quiero que me des todo lo que tengas.- susurro en su oído deslizando su mano por el brazo desnudo de ella.

Bella en un rápido y fluido movimiento dejo salir a flote sus clases de autodefensa lanzando al hombre de casi metro ochenta y cinco al suelo con una patada en sus partes íntimas. Más no conto con los otros cuatro que los atacaron a ambos. Bella logro hacerle una llave a dos de ellos dejándolos en el suelo adoloridos, así pudo zafarse y correr, pero Phillips estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por otros dos, sin pensarlo se devolvió y atesto con el tacón en la cabeza de uno tirándolo al suelo. De repente ella era la presa y Phillips estaba demasiado herido para ayudarla, de un golpe fuerte e inesperado en su abdomen cayo al suelo, su cabeza reboto sobre el pavimento y vio solamente el rostro enfurecido de uno de los hombres antes de sentir algo filoso adentrarse en su abdomen y una marea negra consumió su conciencia.

**=/=**

_-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES A BELLA EN ESE LUGAR? SE QUE ERES TU, ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON TU MIERDA EDWARD CULLEN!- Emmett estaba furioso y entro a la oficina de su hermano tres días después, completamente fuera de control y parecía dispuesto a golpearlo. _

…

-¿CÓMO COÑO SABES TÚ QUIEN DIO LA MALDITA ORDEN?- grito él de vuelta completamente aireado. Emmett lanzo un puño contra el escritorio de cristal, el cual debido a su fuerza se agrietó un poco, Emmett sintió como sus huesos protestaron como a una fractura pero había algo mucho mas importante que preocuparse que por él.

-Tu asistente es muy eficiente.- escupió con ironía, Edward deformo su rostro en ira y tomo el intercomunicador en un segundo.

-¡SARAH ESTAS DESPEDIDA!- Ladró y al momento de pronunciar esas palabras pudo sentir el agarre fuerte de Emmett en su cuello, obligándolo a soltar el intercomunicador.

-POR TU CULPA ELLA ESTA AHÍ, POR TU MALDITA CULPA.- grito Emmett encolerizado, soportando el profundo dolor en su mano derecha. Edward no entendía de quien demonios hablaba y de un fuerte empujón lo lanzo al suelo, el ruido alerto a los trabajadores de la planta quienes llamaron a seguridad. Se necesitaron tres hombres para detener a Emmett y dos para sostener a Edward.

-No se que demonios te ocurre ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!- Ordeno en un grito helado, de repente Emmett dejo de forcejear y cayo al suelo, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y la sostuvo mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.- ¡SAQUENLO!- le ordeno Edward a los guardias sin reparar en el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

-si a ella le pasa algo eres hombre muerto.- amenazo Emmett secamente antes de cruzar el umbral. Edward con furia tomo una de las costosas botellas de vino de su bar y la estrello contra la pared.

De repente su mente se encargo de repetirle aquella descabellada discusión…

'_Si a ella le pasa algo eres hombre muerto…'_

_Ella… ella… ella… _

_¡¿Quien demonios…? –_ pensaba él enardecido, pero la respuesta llego tan rápidamente como lo temía.

'_¿Por qué demonios tienes a Bella en ese lugar?'_ _'Por tu culpa ella esta ahí, por tu maldita culpa'_

_Isabella_

-SARAH COMUNÍCAME A LA SRTA. SWAN ¡URGENTEMENTE!- ordeno violentamente, La desdichada asistente quien tenia su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras recogía sus pertenencias, se sorprendió de aquella orden y sin pensar que había sido despedida hace poco, hizo lo que su jefe le pidió. Minutos después se disponía a entrar en la guarida del dragón con una no muy agradable noticia.

-Sr Cullen…- Edward estaba como poseído dando vueltas por la oficina, estaba despeinado y se le notaba ansioso, al escuchar el tímido llamado de su asistente llego a ella exigiendo con su fría mirada una rápida respuesta.- La Srta. Swan ha sufrido un ataque…- al momento en el que su asistente pronunció esas palabras el suelo pareció desvanecerse debajo de sus pies. _Mi culpa._ Era lo que pensaba, su mente no podía soportar imaginar algo terriblemente grave, no lo toleraría.

-¿Dónde esta?- cuestiono mientras tomaba sus llaves.

-Clinica St Martin, traumatología.- respondió ella rápidamente, sorprendida del fuego y miedo mezclados en aquella impenetrable mirada. En ese momento él tenía sus murallas bajas. Y como un rayo lo vio desaparecer.

**=/=**

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?- demando Emmett al verlo entrar en traumatología, junto a él estaban Rose, Alice, Kate, Jasper y una señora de aspecto asiático que llorando sostenía un bultito rosado en sus manos.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?- ni siquiera reparo en la mano enyesada de su furioso hermano o en la desesperación de su voz, aunque los demás si lo hicieron obviando Emmett quien lo odiaba en ese momento.

Antes de que él pudiera responder Jasper siempre calmado y sereno se acerco a él. Rosalie por otro lado se llevo a Emmett a otro lugar mientras lo calmaba.

-Isabella y Phillips han sufrido un ataque esta mañana, al parecer le han reconocido como futura miembro de la realeza, tenían pillados sus movimientos y fueron asaltados.- le relato, Edward veía todo rojo y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza.

-QUIERO A ESOS MALDITOS EN LA CÁRCEL.- ordeno con una voz de acero. Jasper asintió.

-De eso me encargue yo, lamentablemente ambos salieron dañados.- el corazón de Edward dejo de latir y Alice pudo reparar en lo pálido que su hermano se había puesto.

-Jasper…- advirtió la pequeña levantándose y llegando a ellos.

-Habla.- pidió Edward en un murmullo quebrado.

-Ambos están en quirófano, están en grave peligro.- todos los allí presentes fueron testigos de cómo Edward Cullen el emperador de la empresa número uno a nivel mundial en altas tecnologías y casi dueño del mundo, cayo en sus rodillas sintiéndose miserablemente culpable de que _Ella_ estuviese al borde de la muerte.

* * *

_**Hola chicas viernes de capi nuevo. Lamento dejarlas en este suspenso, la historia a dado un giro radical... pero es importante para el resto de ella. Gracias a todas por leer y apoyarme. estoy de acuerdo con sus comentarios y de hecho me motivan a seguir escribiéndola así como ajustarla a sus preferencias. el prox capi sera intenso y lo subiré el martes. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS, EN ESPECIAL A:**_

_**eddieIlove**_

_**anamart05**_

_**hildiux**_

_**alimago**_

_**Janalez**_

_**voy rapidin (como de costumbre =s ) y no he podido contestarles. quiero que sepan que las leo y aprecio mucho sus palabras. **_

_**¡UN ABRAZO GIGANTE! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	10. Emperador Caido

**Cap. 9: Emperador caído**

_Así eres… _

_Tu… que buscas en las cartas y en el cielo, _

_Yo… creo que construimos un destino,_

_Tú… miras la belleza en un espejo, _

_Yo… yo encuentro la belleza si te miro,_

_Yo vivo entre abogados y papeles,_

_Y aunque los sentimientos no se escriben…_

_Soy solo un ser humano, tocado por defectos,_

_Que te hacen el momento perfecto,_

_Tu, simplemente tu, tan solo tu,_

_Exactamente como te describo… _

_Ay tu,_

_La que no esconde nada, detrás de una fachada,_

_Creada solo en joyas y vestidos,_

_Yo que muy difícilmente me enamoro…_

_Contigo todo ha sido diferente, esto no lo había vivido,_

_Parece que Cupido, me flecho eternamente._

**=/=**

Renne Swan, había apenas llegado a _Venecia_ cuando recibió una llamada de _Miami _para dar diagnostico al estado de su hija, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un vuelo privado y se encontró con su hijo Alec en el aeropuerto visiblemente abatido.

-No ha mejorado, pero tampoco empeora.- fue lo primero que le dijo al verla descender del Avión mientras dos lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, Renne se echo en sus brazos y sollozo por su niña.

Efectivamente así fue, Isabella había sido victima de la delincuencia, y había recibido dos puñaladas en su abdomen causando varias heridas serias en órganos vitales, la operación había resultado bien (dentro de lo que cabe). El Sr Starck estaba fuera de peligro mas no ella.

-¿a que le dice usted que la cirugía haya salido bien?- cuestiono Renne al doctor, aquella mañana en el pasillo. El doctor suspiro sin ganas y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-A que no la hemos perdido.- le revelo con total sinceridad.

Eso la destruyo, Renne no estaba preparada para afrontar tales situaciones y se sentía mucho mas desesperada al no poder tener a Charlie a su lado, brindándole su apoyo.

-Charlie ¿lo sabe?- pregunto Alec como leyendo su mente, ella negó limpiando su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-No se si sea conveniente, eso armaría un revuelo. Ni siquiera se como lo tomaría Ángela o Andrea- gimió.

-Pero debería saberlo, aunque sea estando lejos.- dijo Alec, Renne asintió y le indico que le pasara su móvil para hacer una importante llamada.

-Senado de los Estados unidos, Buenas tardes.- saludo una mujer con voz profesional. Renne aspiro con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Por favor con Charlie Swan, de parte de Renne Dywer.-

-¿Tiene usted alguna cita?-

-No, por favor es urgente, estoy segura de que él me recibirá.-

-Un momento.- veinte largos minutos después, fue su voz, la misma fuerte, vibrante y segura la que se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Renne?- no pudo evitar que un sollozo ahogado saliera de su garganta impidiéndole articular palabra.- ¡Renne! ¿Estas bien?- su voz ya no era suave, estaba llena de pánico y desesperación.

-Mi niña… Charlie… mi…niña.- dijo en medio del llanto descontrolado, Charlie Swan del otro lado pudo sentir su corazón sufrir una sacudida tremenda antes de caer en el sillón de cuero, aun siendo ignorante de lo que las palabras de Renne pudieran significar, sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

-Renne… por favor cálmate, me estas asustando ¿Qué ha pasado?- estaba desanudando el nudo de su corbata con desesperación, de repente se sentía asfixiado. Pudo escuchar murmullos y ruidos antes de sentir como otra persona tomaba el móvil.

-Habla Alec, Charlie.- a pesar de que su hijo mayor había asumido la irrefrenable atracción y amor que existiera entre su madre y él, aun no era capaz de llamarle papá.

-Alec hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto con pánico. Alec suspiro y carraspeo antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-Isabella fue atacada esta mañana, esta grave.- Y esa fue como una sentencia para Charlie Swan. Él que no había derramado una lagrima desde que se alejo de Renne, incluso para el funeral de su padre se mantuvo invicto… solo escuchar aquellas palabras le dolieron como nunca antes nada lo había echo. _Su hija estaba en peligro_. Tardo unos segundos en recuperase y hablar.

-¡Dios! …pero ¿como? …¿Dónde esta?- sus preguntas salieron a borbotones, siendo nerviosas y entrecortadas debido al llanto. Se había levantado tan bruscamente que el mundo pareció dar vueltas en aquel momento y volvió a caer de bruces en el sofá.

- Esta internada en la clínica St Martín de _Miami_, esta en cuidados intensivos y por completo en aislamiento… el Doctor dice… que cualquier cosa pude ocurrir en… las próximas horas.- Alec aun se negaba a asumir este hecho por lo que le era difícil pronunciarlo. De fondo el llanto de Renne termino de sucumbir en las terminaciones nerviosas de Charlie dejándolo en shock por unos minutos.

-¡señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto su asistente, Charlie solo pudo tragar y enjugar sus lagrimas rápidamente antes de levantarse y darse cuenta de que la llamada había terminado.

-Necesito un boleto ya mismo para _Miami_.- ordeno bruscamente, Gretchel la asistente tembló nunca había visto al poderoso Swan en ese estado.

-Señor el Jet…-

-¡No quiero llamar la atención! Dije un boleto ¡AHORA MISMO!- grito descontrolado.

-enseguida señor.-

Las próximas horas fueron terribles para todos.

Charlie iba de camino a _Miami_, mientras allí mismo muchos diferentes escenarios mantenían en tensión el ya de por si delicado ambiente.

Renne y Alec habían anunciado a Ben quien decidió no alterar el estado de Angela hasta tener nuevas noticias, luego fue el turno de contarle a Andrea los sucesos y la noticia tampoco fue bien…

-Andrea habla Alec, tengo algo que decirte.- Andrea del otro lado del mundo, se alejo de la reunión con un enorme presentimiento en el pecho. El hermano de su novia a quien solo había visto dos veces lo había telefoneado y no presagiaba nada bueno.

Estos meses sin ver a su novia y confidente, lo tenían inquieto, pero habían servido para darse cuenta que a pesar de todo el cariño, la comprensión, y la protección que le profesaba… no la amaba, y esperaba poder conversar con ella a su llegada a _Suiza_. Lo menos que quería era hacerle daño y tampoco quería mantenerla fuera de su vida… por que la necesitaba, pero no de la manera en la que ambos habían llevado las cosas.

Esperaba solucionar todo de la mejor manera lo antes posible, antes de herirla. Ella efectivamente estaba encantada con _Miami_, aunque no se lo haya dicho… el la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y no quería ser el mediador de sus sueños, ella era una chica extraordinaria y cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla y ganarse su amor. El la adoraba y esperaba que encontrara en alguien digno, que le brindara todo aquello que se merecía.

Al escuchar la voz rota y perceptiblemente angustiada de Alec Swan, había pronosticado que algo había ocurrido con Bella.

-Suéltalo Alec.- solamente dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-Isabella fue atacada y esta grave.- Andrea abrió los ojos de golpe y le falto el aire.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿COMO PASO ESO?- sus gritos alertaron a sus padres dentro del salón quienes saltando todas las reglas del protocolo se reunieron alrededor de su hijo, al igual que Charlotte y Pier.

-No lo sabemos, todo puede ocurrir Andrea…todo.- esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz rota y el príncipe de _Mónaco_ se dejo caer en el suelo de Mármol del _Palacio Grimaldi_.

-¡Andrea! ¡Andrea! ¿Que sucede?- su madre la reina Carolina estaba asustada viendo a su hijo en aquel estado.

-Bella…- fue todo lo que dijo en un susurro casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono Pier acuclillándose a su altura, Andrea pareció volver en sí después de un tiempo y se levanto de un salto.

-Debo irme.- anuncio encaminándose a la salida sin ver atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde? ¿Qué le paso a Bella?- pregunto Charlotte siguiéndolo por los enromes pasillos.

-La han atacado… esta en peligro.- él apenas podía aceptar la situación y una lagrima descendió por su mejilla. Charlotte jadeo y se dispuso a ir con él. Pier y los reyes de _Mónaco_ que también habían escuchado, lo siguieron, olvidando por completo los asuntos políticos que se trataban en su salón de conferencias.

**=/=**

Phillips Starcks había sido dado de alta, había sufrido golpes y varias contusiones pero nada de gravedad.

Edward Cullen quien creía apropiado verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien… a la vez quería respuestas que solo él podía proporcionarle.

Al entrar a su habitación su esposa Claire de aspecto asiático lo ayudaba a comer, Philllips se tenso evidentemente en asombro al ver a su jefe el emperador del mundo Edward Cullen en su puerta. Claire le dirigió una mirada en sobre aviso de que ella estaba de parte de su esposo y sin pronunciar alguna palabra los dejo solos.

-Se te ve mucho mejor.- fue su saludo, a pesar de ser serio, no tenia ese matiz frio o cortante que lo caracterizaba.

-si… lo… estoy- tartamudeo un poco. Se creó un espeso silencio.- lamento mucho lo de la Srta Swan…- comenzó.

-Quiero saber todo lo que sabe.- lo corto, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá al frente de su cama. Phillips titubeo un poco.

-Era un día como cualquier otro, La Srta. Swan aquel día había preferido estar en la empresa mucho antes ya que el fin de semana había estado fuera en _New York_ visitando a su hermano…- Edward acalló su sarcástica voz que quería gruñirle que estaba mas informado de lo que esperaba. Pero calló.- llegue puntualmente temprano a la hora que me pidió, el sector en el que ahora reside es de clase media pero sin embargo es uno de los mas peligrosos, al momento de estacionar me di cuenta de cinco hombres en las puertas de la residencia, sin pronunciar palabra me hicieron bajar con un gesto y siendo consiente de quienes eran y que querían lo hice sin chistar, me acorralaron e hicieron toda clase de preguntas sobre ella…-

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?- interrumpió con voz aspera.

-Que si de verdad ella era Isabella Swan la princesa, o que si tenia algo que ver con Cullen…- sacudió la cabeza negando suavemente.- no sabría decirle a que Cullen en específico se referían…-

-¿les contesto?- inquirió tenso.

-No, no les dije nada. Pero comenzaron a golpearme, hasta que uno le dio aviso que la Srta. Swan bajaba y me hicieron parar detrás del auto con cuatro de ellos flanqueándome, eran muchos, no pude hacer nada para advertirle…- se lamento.

-Continua.- murmuro.

-Ella vio todo y supo que algo iba mal, mas quiso ignorarlos cuando uno de ellos la acorralo y ella sorprendentemente supo dejarlo en el piso en menos de cuarenta segundos…- decía con evidente orgullo. Edward se tenso _¿Te enfrentaste a ellos sola?-_ dos de los otros corrieron hacia ella y les hizo una llave también tirándolos al suelo. ¡Sabia defenderse! Ella podía escapar, tuvo la oportunidad… pero a mí siguieron golpeándome y ella se devolvió a salvarme.- Edward se levanto violentamente y comenzó a dar vueltas pasando frenéticamente sus manos por su ya desordenada cabellera cobriza. _Una heroína_.- Derribo a uno de los dos con un golpe certero en la cabeza, pero no conto con el otro que la golpeo y la tiro al suelo…-

-¡CALLA!- grito.- Cállate. No digas mas.-No soportaba tener esas sucias imágenes en su mente. No soportaba el dolor en su pecho. Phillips bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ella me salvo Señor, yo a ella le debo la vida.- Y sin mas, Edward Cullen se marcho.

**=/=**

-Toma por lo menos un café hermano.- dijo Alice Cullen a su hermano, el interpelado ni siquiera intento mirarla, estaba enfrascado en lo que llamaba 'su infierno personal' esperando que ella pudiese recuperarse y calmar un poco el dolor que sentía atrapado en su pecho.

_Es mi culpa_.- era todo lo que por su mente pasaba.

Emmett a pesar de su recién adquirido resentimiento y una fractura en su muñeca derecha siempre tuvo razón, El Edward que algún día fue su hermano vivía aun, solo que estaba encarcelado cruelmente en su alma. Sin embargo, nadie siquiera pudo sospechar todo por lo que Edward estaba pasando en esos momentos. Sentía que no valía nada, y mientras Bella no estuviera a su lado viva, siendo la misma chica descarada y fuerte que lo hacia perder la cordura… un enorme vacio se había instalado en su pecho. Le daba terror asumir esas sensaciones… por lo que simplemente se dejaba llevar en la angustia, el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación, sin analizarlo demasiado.

Esme y Carlisle habían sido sucesores de aquel fatídico ataque, ambos hubiesen querido conocer a la persona que poco a poco iba despertando los olvidados sentimientos de su hijo mayor en mejores condiciones, no querían verlo sufrir.

Ambos eran plenamente consientes de cómo su hijo estaba consumido en la oscuridad que significaba saberla a ella al borde de la muerte. Intentaron trasmitirle su apoyo, pero Edward ni siquiera intentaba responder, ni siquiera sabían si él había reparado en sus presencias… solo estaba allí, en el sofá de la sala de espera, inmóvil, callado y sufriendo.

-No te castigues así Edward… estoy segura de que no fue tu intención cuando decidiste cambiar su residencia…- Edward levanto la mirada bruscamente y Alice gimió al ver sus ojos opacos y vacios.

-¡Soy un egoísta! Déjame sufrir Alice, es mi culpa que ella este ahí.- gruño entre dientes.

-No, no lo es.- insistió.

-¡CALLATE! – Grito encolerizado.- No quiero escucharte.- rugió levantándose, sus músculos protestaron por el repentino movimiento después de estar tanto tiempo inmóvil. Pero no se quejo y se dejo caer en el sofá al otro lado de la sala, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

-No intentes disfrazar lo que sientes Edward, te enamoraste de ella.- fue lo ultimo que dijo su hermana Alice antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo.

Edward no sabia a que se refería la gente cuando hablaba de eso, admitía la atracción poderosa y torrencial que existía entre él e Isabella… _Pero se podía tratar solo de deseo._

No estaba completamente seguro de llamarlo amor… por lo menos no aun.

Aunque su corazón se imponía sobre su obstinada mente, ni él propio Edward era consiente que su oscura alma tenia dueña desde los doce años e iba a ser un reto monumental imaginar el día en que lo aceptase.

_Aunque tampoco supiera que ese momento… estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba…_

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas, espero que estén bien, hoy es ¡Martes de capitulo! espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Me encantaron sus reviews, son las mejores. Me fascina que les guste tanto la historia, tantas visitas, alertas y favoritos... ¡Wow! a las lectoras silenciosas (que son bastantes) también les agradezco que lean. :) Un mega abrazo para ustedes. **_

_**AGRADECIDA CON TODAS, EN ESPECIAL: **_

_**hildiux: Si, yo también pensé ¡Bella esta un poco loca! pero adjudiquemosle esa reacción a la fluidez de miedo y adrenalina del momento. Gracias por leer. :) **_

_**solcito: Gracias cielo, me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo! :)**_

_**Laubellacullen94: Gracias por leer, adore tu expresion jajjaja :) Abrazos!**_

_**eddieIlove: Gracias por leer, espero te halla gustado este cap. Un abrazo! ;D**_

_**Alinita28: Graaaacias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra que te guste. te aviso los días de actualizacion son (Martes y Viernes) aunque a veces no podre actualizar por mi apretada agenda pero trato de no tardar mas de una semanita :D [La historia es mia, respondiendo a tu pregunta (Hasta ahora todas las que he publicado) ;) ] Un abrazo! ;)**_

_**michelle de cullen: Uy llevas razón todas esperamos ese momento. ;) Un abrazo. **_

_**anamart05: tienes mucha razón Edward no es malo, es muy cerrado con todos incluyendo a su familia, eso lo hace ser egoísta y frio. cuando llega Bella a su vida renace en el un nuevo sentimiento y él siendo completamente ajeno a ello reacciona de manera inesperada o demasiado impulsiva. Gracias por leer y expresar tus puntos de vista. Un abrazo! ;D**_

_**janalez: Todas queremos eso. jejeje es el momento crucial ;) Un abrazo gracias por leer. **_

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS :D nos leemos pronto. **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	11. Vida

**Cap. 10: vida**

**=/=**

-Es mi culpa lo se, puedo imaginar el odio que puedas tenerme… lo entenderé, solo… vive.-

_Un cosquilleo…_

-Por favor…-

_Una inhalación profunda…_

-No puedes irte…-

_Dolor, incomodidad…_

-Estoy seguro que verte aquí es mi peor castigo… no soportaría… algo mas-

_Tres latidos frenéticos…_

-No se que me has hecho, no lo entiendo. Pero… Maldita sea, Nno quiero que te vallas, ¡te lo ordeno!-

_Abrir de ojos ante aquella orden, poderosa, masculina y fuerte._

-Isa…bella.-

Todo se sentía extraño, la exorbitante luz, el ruido con mucha gente que bullía como un panal de abejas que iban y venían, el olor a desinfectantes y el enigmático frio…

-¡Dios! Isabella.- aquella voz varonil y masculina hacia latir erráticamente su corazón, un revoloteó extraño estaba instalado en su vientre bajo y de repente un dolor punzante en su abdomen la hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Quiso escapar, quiso gritar…

-¡Sáquenlo!- ordeno una voz femenina, Edward no había dado crédito al verla reaccionar y casi rompe con sus enormes dedos el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras. No quería dejarla… necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero fue inútil después de varios intentos lograron sacarlo con fuerza bruta cuatro enfermeros.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto Renne llorando, había visto claramente como era escoltado el jefe de su hija al salón de espera y este con la mirada desorbitada se veía en shock.

-Ha…despertado…- susurro él dejándose caer en el suelo sin emoción alguna aparente.

**=/=**

_FlashBack._

Ya habían transcurrido cuarenta y ocho horas e Isabella no lograba mejorar, había recibido dos cirugías de pulmón. La puñalada había perforado el pulmón derecho y los médicos no creían que fuera a soportar mas, habiéndola reanimado tres veces era un milagro tenerla con vida pero pendiendo de un delgado hilo.

Esa perforación de órgano vital traía consecuencias cardiacas y respiratorias que dificultaban aun más el proceso. Ella había soportado las cirugías, pero hasta que no recuperase la conciencia no se podía saber el daño que había sufrido.

Pasaron siete días mas en cuidados intensivos, los médicos habían considerado la posibilidad de inducirla a un coma debido a su delicada salud.

Bella era una paciente importante allí, con desconcierto la mayoría afirmaban que habían visto revoloteando alrededor al senador Charlie Swan, la familia Mónaco de la realeza británica y La poderosa familia Cullen. Aquello llevo a Isabella a un piso privado acondicionado para atender sus necesidades inmediatamente; el Dr. West y su equipo habían firmado un contrato de confidencialidad siendo así los encargados de su salud, por lo tanto ella nunca estuvo desatendida, sin embargo siendo los mejores especialistas, ya habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible… ahora solo quedaba en manos de ella recuperarse.

Gracias a todos los anteriormente mencionados, la prensa no se había enterado de nada y esperaban que se mantuviera así.

Renne era una artista famosa y todos la reconocieron inmediatamente, Esme era una de sus fans mas fieles y ambas habían entablado una amistad, Aunque la Sra. Cullen nunca mencionaba a su hijo Edward, quien no había salido de la clínica en una semana y media, Renne sabia que ese hombre, alto, fuerte y poderoso estaba sufriendo sabiendo del estado delicado de Isabella, ella no quería perturbarse pero podía sentir la fuerte tensión que se creaba en el ambiente cuando Andrea y él estaban en el mismo lugar.

La reina Carolina y el rey Stefan estuvieron unas horas antes de marcharse de incognito, sus complicados compromisos le impedían quedarse más tiempo, mas no perdieron tiempo en manifestar su apoyo a la familia de Bella. Más carlotta y Pier se mantuvieron junto a su hermano quien completamente angustiado parecía consumirse diariamente.

Los Cullen eran personas de ir y venir, sus ajetreadas vidas los mantenían en constantes reuniones y viajes, menos uno.

Edward había estado al borde de un colapso nervioso después de aquella 'charla' con su hermana Alice, ella siempre tuvo el don de conocer más allá del futuro, de las emociones… y el hecho de que allá afirmado un enamoramiento unánime por su parte, le ponía los pelos de punta. Conoció a la madre de Bella entre lágrimas, a su hermano y a su novio a quien odio desde que lo vio entrar. No lo soportaba, pero no podía negar que el chico estaba tan dolido y desesperado como él mismo.

Por el contrario Andrea se había fijado en el comportamiento posesivo y obsesivo que el extraño presidente de iCullen con respecto a Isabella y no sabia si eso era bueno o no, considerando que parecía un animal. Pero podía afirmar que había sentimientos de su parte, y lo evaluaba diariamente pensando si para ella seria el correcto.

-¡Doctor! ¿Como esta mi hija?- Renne salto al hombre de bata blanca, abordándolo con preguntas desesperadas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ha despertado.- anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que fue secundada por toda la sala. Alec y Renne estaban fundidos en un abrazo, Charlie secaba su rostro unos pasos mas allá.-Solo pueden verla dos personas, haremos los exámenes necesarios para asegurarnos que este bien y la trasladaremos a una habitación.- Renne asintió.

-Ve.- le susurro al oído Alec, luego beso su frente y la dejo frente a un Charlie consumado, simplemente pudo verlo a él y con la reciente sensación de bienestar en el pecho se olvido de los espectadores y entrelazaron sus dedos siguiendo al doctor a la habitación.

Un minuto de silencio significo aquella acción, y todos volvieron en sí cuando el todopoderoso Cullen con paso firme abandonaba aquel lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Edward!- los gritos de Alice fueron callados por la mirada asesina de las enfermeras del lugar, él paró pero no se volteo.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Despertó!.- anuncio felizmente emocionada, mas el se mantenía de manera indescifrable.

-Me marcho.- dijo con voz indiferente, la voz fría que lo caracterizaba, mientras esperaba que llegara el elevador.

-Así que ¿eso es todo?- le critico.- ya no esta a punto de morir y ¿te alejaras de ella? Te desconozco por completo, no pensé que fueras el tipo de personas que muestran rudeza exterior y en realidad son unos cobardes.- Aquello le hizo frenar en seco cuando marcaba sus pasos dentro del lujoso elevador. Volteo lo suficiente, deslizo sus gafas oscuras a la mitad del tabique y le dirigió a su hermana una mirada vacía… una que afirmaba aquel hecho.

Alice jadeo al ver sus ojos esmeraldas irritados y rojizos, lo comprendió y dio media vuelta.

**|x|**

_Cinco días después…_

-Umm yo…-

-shh no te preocupes princesa, no quiero que pienses en trabajo ¿ok? Absolutamente nada.- le ordeno tiernamente Emmett.

-Pero Ed…el Sr Cullen…- la mirada fría de Emmett la calló.

-Ese bastardo puede arreglárselas solo.-

-¡Emmett!- Alice lo reprendió pillándolo cuando se disponía a entrar sigilosamente a la habitación de Bella. Él simplemente bufo alejándose a la ventana y Bella entrecerró los ojos sin comprender la repentina aversión que Em le profesaba a su hermano.

-¡Hola Bells! ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto, pero sin dar tiempo a responder.- Te ves mucho mejor, que alegría poder visitarte nos tenias a todos muy preocupados.- ella sonrió, Alice Cullen había echo una que otro corta visita a la empresa y siempre la saludaba alegre y cantarina, era una gran persona a la que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer demasiado.

-Gracias.- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, aun su voz sonaba débil debido a la fatiga, los días sin haberlo echo y el estado en el que estaba debido a los miles de medicamentos. Alice sonrió y procedió a mostrarle lo que le había traído, que básicamente eran implementos para dejarla decente. Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una dolorosa sonrisa en agradecimiento. Emmett abandono la habitación dándoles privacidad y se despidió con un beso en la frente a ambas.

-A ese grandote lo tienes en la palma de tu mano.- se burlo Alice mientras se dedicaba a peinar cuidadosamente las hebras de su achocolatado cabello. –que suerte que ame a Rose y que esta no sea celosa.- rio mas como de un chiste privado.

-Es muy tierno…Rosalie es muy afortunada y…tu debes… estar orgullosa.- Alice asintió pero sonrió triste. Bella había registrado en su mente la trayectoria de su conversación para captar si había dicho algo fuera de lugar, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Sin querer ser entrometida dejo el tema de lado, y pregunto algo que la tenia angustiada extrañamente desde que despertó, recordaba como su voz y presencia la habían guiado a la realidad.-Alice… - ella le miro.- ¿Edward…- simplemente no sabia que decir, su pregunta quedo en el aire así como flotaban sus ganas inexplicables de verlo o saber de él.

Alice Cullen se quedo en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir, podía interpretar lo que ella quería saber, la conocía muy poco pero podía sentir como la verdad podría calar en ella si se enteraba el grado de culpabilidad y miedo que mantenían alejado a su hermano Edward. Carraspeo nerviosa y suspiro sabiendo que ella necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, así ella decidiera darle una oportunidad a su hermano de sacarlo del estado en el que se encontraba.

Ella era la única que podía devolverle a su hermano… lo sabia, pero necesitaba ser muy cuidadosa y jugar bien sus cartas si quería ayudar a su hermano a encontrarse consigo mismo y de paso la felicidad.

-Isabella debes saber algo…- la castaña supo que algo iba mal.

-Dímelo.-

-es sobre…mi hermano, Edward.- sin ser consiente a Bella se le instalo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y se le corto la respiración, Alice se había levantado del sofá y le daba la espalda mientras observaba la ciudad por el ventanal de la habitación, por lo que no se había percatado de su reacción.- Tu eres la única persona que puede sacarlo de su error…- siguió diciendo.- Edward cree que fue su culpa que hayas estado al borde de la muerte.- aquellas palabras duras y certeras le hicieron estremecer.

-¿Por qué?- aun no entendía la primera parte. Alice giro y clavo sus ojos en ella.

-Por que fue el quien mando a sacarte de la torre, nunca supo a donde estabas en realidad… Estoy segura de que algo tuvo que ocurrir para que cambiara de opinión. Debes saber que él no lo hizo con malas intensiones, estoy segura.- Bella boto el aire de golpe, de repente se sentía abrumada.- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- su vocecilla sonaba angustiada. Ella la miro.

-No fue su culpa.-

-Eso fue lo que le dije pero no lo cree… estuvo aquí Bella.- la tomo de las manos, clavando su mirada angustiada en ella.- estuvo aquí día y noche mientras estabas inconsciente, dejo su imperio a la deriva mientras se mantenía a tu lado… Me devolviste por un momento a mi hermano Edward, al verdadero, al que había olvidado…- Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que los de la pequeña Alice.- al despertarte el estaba allí contigo y se marcho herido cuando supo que estabas a salvo.-

-quiero verlo.- pidió con su voz entrecortada, ahogando el llanto.

-Va a ser difícil.-

-necesito hacerlo, Alice… por favor dime que me ayudarás.- la chica asintió limpiando sus lagrimas.

-te ayudare Bella.- prometió.

_Los ayudare_…

_**=/=**_

Habían transcurrido siete días mas en los que Bella se mantuvo bajo observación critica.

Todos se habían mantenido junto a ella, Renne y Alec no se separaban de su lado… Charlie tampoco lo hacia aunque se mantenía fuera de su vista por no querer alterarla de nuevo; Habían discutido al Charlie querer condenar con su poder a los perpetradores, Isabella aun adolorida le exigió no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, diplomáticamente le había hecho una abierta invitación a marcharse, cosa que él para su frustración no aceptó. Charlie amaba a su hija, iba a respetar sus deseos sabiendo que Edward Cullen y el abogado de este Jasper Hale no dejarían que aquello pasara por alto. A pesar de todo lo que le pidió… alejarse no era una opción.

Alice, Emmett, los Sres. Cullen, Carlotta, Ben y Angie con quienes se comunicaba por teléfono, esta ultima se había enojado con su esposo por ocultarle el estado de Isabella, mas lo comprendió aunque le costo perdonarle durante una semana.

Andrea también se mantenía allí apoyándola, pero al margen de lo privado, siendo el caballero que sus padres criaron no seria justo hablar con ella en aquel momento… mas no espero que fuese ella quien lo sacara a relucir una húmeda mañana cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación luego de que Renne saliera a su hotel a cambiarse.

-Andrea, debo… debo decirte algo.- Bella comenzó, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, el holter se había alterado considerablemente y su voz estaba quebrada. Él se levanto y rápidamente fue a su lado beso su frente y acaricio sus mejillas en un acto tan rutinario que habían adoptado tres días después de conocerse. Él era muy protector con quienes mas quería, Bella formaba parte de ellos.

-Cielo, por favor cálmate.- ella negó mientras su lagrimas salían.- No digas nada.-

-Necesito hacerlo.- le pidió, el conociéndola asintió nuevamente no muy convencido y anudo su mano a la suya brindándole fuerzas para lo que sea que tenia que decirle.- Andrea yo… he pensado mucho y…-se trabó por las lagrimas y el remordimiento, lo veía tan bello y preocupado por ella, que le hacia sentirse peor.

-Shh, solo dímelo.-susurro mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-Yo no te amo Andrea.- lloró.- lo intente, dios sabe cuanto lo hice… pero me he dado cuenta de que quizá cometimos un error, yo te quiero como quiero a Alec… perdóname… perdóname por favor…-suplico tomando fuertemente su mano entre las suyas, Andrea la consoló sin saber que hacer o decirle, estaba en shock. Beso su frente y la miro fijamente.-Dime algo, puedes gritarme, amenazarme, haz lo que quieras, me lo merezco ¡soy una mala persona!-

-¡No! No cielo, eso nunca…- le reprendió suavemente.- yo también he pensado mi hermosa, y al parecer ambos estábamos dispuestos a no herirnos, te adoro mi niña linda pero como mi hermanita del alma…- ella lo veía sorprendida sin creérselo.

-¿en serio?- cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, lo siento, tampoco quería hacerlo de esta manera… iba a venir a verte antes de lo que pensabas, sin embargo nos has dado un buen susto… - esto ultimo lo dijo reprendiéndola con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?- pregunto tímidamente. Él beso su nariz.

- Amigos, Hermanos, Confidentes. Te quiero Bella.- sonrió, ella también lo hizo.

-Te quiero Andrea.- ambos se abrazaron brevemente de la mejor forma que pudieron debido a la poca movilidad de ella.

-Ahora… ¿me dirás que no te gusta _Miami_?- ella se sonrojo.

-Me gusta, a pesar de esto…- dijo señalándose, haciendo alusión al ataque.- creo que este seria mi destino si pudiera…- su voz se desvaneció.

-Umm, y ese destino parece tener nombre… Edward Cullen.- ella jadeo y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente.

-¡No! Es decir… que… como crees - balbuceo.

-Ese hombre es aterrador y arrogante… solo basta mirarlo para darse cuenta de que se esconde del mundo.- dijo con seriedad, Bella sentía un revolcón en el estomago.- Para haber estado aquí cuidándote y acribillándome con la mirada a cada momento… yo no creo que quiera tu amistad… solamente.-

-Estas equivocado, somos muy diferentes.- replico ella con un deje de tristeza.

-No te dejes confundir, ese hombre allí con todo su imperio su fortuna y los miles de lujos estaba sufriendo.- Isabella cerro los ojos con fuerza. _Edward cree que fue su culpa que hayas estado al borde de la muerte…_ ¿Edward como otra persona? ¿Que tanto ocultas? ¿Cuan gris es tu pasado? Pensó ella con curiosidad.

Ella no podía negar el deseo que les invadía a ambos al verse… ¿seria eso solamente mas que suficiente?, no quería ser el juguete de nadie pero a pesar de todo… sentía cosas paradójicas cuando lo tenia cerca.

**=/=**

-Lo siento, hoy tampoco pude convencerlo.- Alice Cullen quien se había prometido ayudar recuperar a su hermano, tenia dos semanas intentando hacerlo entrar en razón para que fuera a visitarla.

Más Edward Cullen jamás había estado tan decidido como en aquel momento…

''_Lo único cierto y verdadero en esta vida es que no saldrás vivo de ella… no se que pasa conmigo, cada vez que intento dar un paso, una tonelada de culpas recaen sobre mi haciéndome retroceder, veo mi pasado y me siento orgulloso de haberlo superado… veo mi presente y pienso ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Para que trabajo tanto? ¿Para que? Y hay tantas interrogantes sin respuestas estrellita, me siento cansado de ser alguien que no soy, es aun mas alarmante ver mi futuro y ver que no hay nada… En realidad es muy patético, pero de lo único que estoy seguro ahora es que no quiero enamorarme. Nunca. ''_

Como si fuera opcional…

Como si pudiera simplemente pasar…

Alejándose del deseo que representaba Isabella Swan en su vida… se obligaría a no pecar…

Había adelantado muchas cosas, y entre ellas el lanzamiento del Smartphone Android inteligente iPhone 5x, eficientemente en su escritorio conservaba las garantías y confidencialidades de tan predeciblemente exitoso proyecto, lo que significaba una pronta salida de Isabella Swan de su vida.

**=/=**

Los días seguían pasando, uno tras otro sin dar tregua. Isabella recuperándose con el apoyo y el cariño de un montón de personas a su lado. Había aprendido a tolerar la presencia de su padre aun sin aceptarla por completo, ella sabia que en cualquier momento cedería y es allí donde obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba de él, era la única manera de poder tener la esperanza de comprenderlo y perdonarlo algún día.

Edward consumido en su imperio de acero, Acostumbrado a devorar el mundo sus barreras se habían auto impuesto nuevamente y el dragón sin corazón que a nivel empresarial todos conocían se había repotenciado. Todos temblaban ante la idea de dos Edward's en uno, nadie pudo ser capaz de advertir nada.

-setenta y un porciento, 193.5 millones de dólares. Es todo o nada.- la sala se quedo en completo silencio, Edward quien se había mantenido callado durante la más larga y tediosa reunión junto a los representantes del Gobierno de Irán, había dado su primera y única oferta. Muy por dejado de un diez porciento que ellos querían. Más no se atrevieron a corregirlo porque nadie podía engañarlo.

-Serias el socio mayoritario y casi dueño de la empresa.- se queja uno de los hombres con enfado, Edward completamente imperturbable lo reta con la mirada.

-Todo o nada.- repite con voz de acero, su equipo temblaba sabiendo que más de dos veces no repetía las cosas. Además, que en realidad 'nada' significaba ¡nada!... pero para ellos. El representante Iraní principal que parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cuestionar una tercera vez la voz de mando de Edward Cullen pide el derecho de palabra.

-Hecho.- se levanta y se arma un revuelo entre pros y contras.

-¡Silencio! Firmen el contrato será cancelado hoy mismo, iCullen se alza con una vigésimo tercera compañía.- anuncia antes de retirarse. Nadie se atreve a contradecir y todos acatan órdenes absortos con aquel número de empresas que tiene en su poder.

En su oficina una hora mas tarde tiene un mensaje de Emmett con su asistente Desiree.

-Sr. Cullen el próximo lanzamiento continuo con su misma fecha.- anuncio. Había quedado sorprendido. Le había dado luz verde a Emmett de escoger una fecha apropiada, una donde _ella_ pudiese estar presente sin problemas. Mas parece ser que a la final ella no ira.

-Bien.- simplemente dijo, cortante y seco antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su Mac.

-con permiso.- la asistente se retiro y Edward se levanto de su asiento cuando se encontró solo nuevamente observando el majestuoso paisaje desde los ventanales de vidrio de su oficina. Miami en su esplendor.

Alice había insistido mucho estos días en que fuera a verla, el sentimiento de culpa así como el de querer mantenerse lejos de ella lo hace negarse. Más estaba loco por saber de su estado. Gruñe y tira de su cabello salvajemente con el ansia de arrancar de su cuerpo la necesidad absurda de verla.

_Le queda muy poco aquí Cullen… _

Pero no va a verla.

El día del lanzamiento llega rápidamente y contra su maldita voluntad viste de negro hechicero aquella noche. Una lujosa limusina blanca lo lleva al más esperado evento en un lujoso teatro. Miles de fotógrafos, periodistas, competidores, empresarios, políticos y hasta estrellas del cine y la música estaban allí.

Edward Cullen con su metro noventa y cinco y aura de sensualidad y poder, recorre la entrada imperturbable sin contestar a ninguna pregunta. Todos lo ven y él escruta la multitud a través de sus gafas Mont Blanc oscuras.

De lo único que es consiente al entrar es de un extraño vértigo en lo mas bajo de su abdomen, un perfume diferente y como si de un imán se tratase… Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen entrelazan sus miradas abriendo una brecha entre ellos.

_Era grande el camino y muy conspirador el destino…_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero se encuentren bien y como siempre que les haya gustado el capitulo. ;)**_

_**por acá es tarde y ando rapidísimo haciendo tareas =/ leo sus RR's ¡Me encantan! son las mejores**_

_** lectoras.**_

_**¡Bienvenidas sean las nuevas! :)**_

_**espero que me den sus opiniones acerca de este evento. ¿que creen que pase ahora?**_

_** ¡UN EDWARD REPOTENCIADO! :O [...]**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS EN ESPECIAL A : **_

_**hildiux**_

_**dioda**_

_**kory**_

_**michelle de cullen**_

_**anamart05**_

_**janalez**_

_**vivicullenhaleswan**_

_**PrincesLynx**_

_**Nos leemos! Una abrazoote.**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	12. Eres tú

**Cap. 11: Eres tú**

_Gloriosa_ era la única palabra que pasaba por la mente de Edward Cullen al ver semejante criatura suave, pequeña y hermosa enfundada en un vaporoso vestido blanco que la hacia lucir como un Ángel.

ÉL estaba a medio camino de donde sea que hubiese preferido refugiarse esa noche donde su éxito brillaba por la lujosa estancia. De pronto una lucha interna le invadió al verla entre ir a saludarla formalmente como cualquier empleado o el deseo de estrecharla en su pecho y suplicarle perdón.

No hizo falta una respuesta ya que la misma Isabella había llegado ante él con dificultad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño inconscientemente, ella frunció sus labios y suspiro, lo que le provoco un ligero dolor.

-También me alegro de verte.- replico con ironía, esa voz suave y melodiosa, desafiante y valiente lo hizo sonreír. _Como te había extrañado_. Bella quedo prendada en aquella hermosa sonrisa que debería mostrar mas ya que lo hacia lucir encantador. Se ruborizo por sus pensamientos.

-No deberías estar aquí, estas herida, recién operada y…- lo corto.

-¡Alto! Estoy bien, no podía perderme el lanzamiento.- le replico, las enormes manos de Cullen se hicieron puños. Antes de agregar algo más se acerco a ellos Andrea alias 'El bastardo' junto a una hiperactiva Alice.

-Edward, ¡viniste!- dijo asombrada lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano, quien la sostuvo sin responderle. Estaba ocupado lanzándole dagas con la mirada al príncipe rubio que tenia en frente, quien mantenía protectoramente un brazo rodeando la cintura de Isabella.- ¡Bells! Deberías estar sentada.- le regaño Alice, esta rodo los ojos.

-Es cierto cariño, deberías estar reposando.- le recordó Andrea con extrema dulzura. Edward retiro la barrera de sus gafas oscuras para fulminarlo con ganas. Bella no entendía la dura y fría mirada de Edward, quien sin decir mas se giro y se fue. Alice y Andrea chocaron los puños 'discretamente'.

-¡¿Que hacen?- pregunto Bella alarmada apartando la mirada de Edward quien al otro lado del salón saluda a un trió de rubias, Sin ser consiente cerro ambas manos en puños.

-¡Nada!- dijeron a coro antes de reírse. Andrea con delicadeza la guio de nuevo a su mesa y Alice fue en busca de su esposo.

-Quería hablar con él, necesito decirle algo que no lo haga sentir culpable de esto.- dijo ella haciendo alusión al ataque. Andrea suspiro.

-Yo creo que no es el momento cielo.- le recomendó tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. Ella simplemente asintió sintiéndose incomoda.

La mirada dura del Halcón Cullen estaba puesta en aquel gesto y una frágil copa sufrió las consecuencias.

-Hijo, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado, su madre Esme a su lado también estaba alarmada del estado de su hijo a quien no había visto desde su partida en la clínica, estaba sin duda mas delgado y el atisbo de barba de dos días lo hacia lucir como un cavernícola, no le extrañaba que sus muchas amigas no hayan tratado nuevamente el fracasado intento de venderle sus extravagantes y plásticas hijas. Edward ni siquiera intento verlo.

-Estoy bien.- Su voz lucia como acero y parecía dispuesto a marcharse.

-No te vallas Edward, es tu empresa, es tu lanzamiento más importante.-le recordó Carlisle al verlo dispuesto a irse. Ahora si fijo su cruda mirada en él.

-No te metas en mis asuntos Carlisle.- le advirtió fríamente antes de irse, fue a la barra y pidió un cosmo. Observo todo, las personas estaban encantadas con la magnitud del evento, la música era tenue y moderna, el símbolo iCullen con su manzana mordida lucia imponente en lo alto del teatro en luces blancas. En las mesas lucia el mismo escudo iCullen esculpidos en hielo y los modelos del nuevo teléfono inteligente estaban a mano de todos. La pantalla gigante en tercera dimensión mostraba diapositivas del nuevo artículo. Las mesas estaban perfectamente alineadas, con mantelería y cubertería de bordes de oro y su mirada llego a ellos.

Isabella parecía buscar algo entre la multitud, Andrea con su mano aunada a la de ella estaba conversando con unos cuantos políticos. Alice y Jasper junto a Rose y Emmett conversaban en un punto apartado, pero se dirigían ahí. Todos saludaron al 'bastardo' con alegría y confianza y él parecía consumirse de los celos. De repente Bella fijo su mirada en él y todo desapareció, su mirada chocolate dejaba entrever el anhelo de algo, pero poco a poco se fue disipando creando una cautivante mirada suave; Edward se sentía hechizado, deseaba tomarla y llevársela de ahí, lejos de todos, confesarle sus miedos y temores… Pero en ese momento Andrea atrajo su atención diciéndole algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y él cayó en la realidad.

_Aléjate de ella, no la mereces…_

Observo su reloj prada con ansiedad, de repente en aquel majestuoso lugar se sentía sofocado, quería irse. Emmett se dirigió al pequeño podio de cristal dispuesto para las palabras de bienvenida que siempre brindaba, hablo poco, rio mucho y termino cediéndole el lugar a él. Los aplausos fueron breves mientras miles de pares de ojos escaneaban su elegante caminar mientras se dirigía allí, Intercambio un breve y seco apretón de manos con su hermano que aun sentía querer ahorcarlo y aclaro suavemente su garganta antes de hablar al mismo tiempo que los flashes comenzaban a acribillarlo.

-Buenas noches. En nombre del equipo y la gran cantidad de trabajadores que hay detrás de iCullen les doy nuestros sinceros agradecimientos por su presencia.- hizo una pausa y se escucharon los aplausos.- El apoyo que ustedes nos brindan como representación de nuestros clientes mundiales nos inspira día a día a dar lo mejor para la innovación y creación de nuevas tecnologías, identificándonos como la empresa numero uno que se dedica a facilitar nuestras vidas, tanto sociales como comerciales sin ahondar en los miles de fines que repercuten sobre ustedes nuestro trabajo.- mas aplausos.- Esta noche simplemente es una demostración de que podemos llegar aun mas lejos y sin querer extenderme demasiado quiero hacer énfasis en la creadora de nuestra nueva y ultima tecnología… Isabella Swan.- dijo con voz profunda observándola sonrojarse, todos aplaudieron y él los imito.- Y no hay nadie mejor que ella para presentar nuestro ultima innovación.- hizo una breve gesto invitándola al estrado. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes al ver al bastardo guiarla delicadamente hasta llegar junto a él en el podio, ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos tenían un brillo hipnótico, olvidándose de todo y todos por un segundo se permitió fantasear con liberar su labio inferior de la presión de sus dientes con su boca y no fue consiente cuando tomo su delicada mano derecha y la guio a sus labios besándola y estremeciéndose de la electricidad, aroma y suavidad que poseía. Un carraspeo de Emmett detrás de ambos lo hizo reaccionar y se aseguro de que estuviera cómoda antes de dirigir sus palabras para hacerse al lado derecho como presidente de iCullen.

_¿Qué dijo? _

Ni siquiera lo sabia, solo fue consiente de su belleza enigmática, la simplicidad y profesionalidad impregnada en cada gesto y palabra. El adorable sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas la hacia verse tierna. En unos segundos logro captar la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes quienes alabaron de más el proyecto. Había terminado toda su explicación sin titubear, cien por ciento segura de cada palabra que decía y nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su plena confianza.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a bajar para continuar la velada y 'Edward para irse'. Isabella hizo algo que lo dejo profundamente sorprendido como a todos los presentes.

-El iPhone 5x no viene solo y aunado a sus fuertes características de majestuosa tecnología de punta y simpleza táctil, el primer iPad nace en el mercado.- los aplusos reiniciaron aun mas fuertes, los flashes no paraban de captar su imagen y su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Emmett pregunto casi para él mismo, Edward giro a verlo y alzo las cejas, Emmett se encogió de hombros dejando entrever su ignorancia tal como él.

Bella continúo su introducción y el público estaba más que fascinado, inmediatamente se hicieron entregas de un ejemplar por mesa y se les veía tan cautivados como el mismo dueño.

-¿iPad?- cuestiono simplemente al verla descender del podio, ella se sonrojo mas.

-Es un proyecto que tenia hecho desde hace mucho, simplemente lo ajuste a las condiciones de la empresa e inserte en él el iSO nuevo…- callo de repente pensando en la posibilidad de la que no había sido consiente.- Yo… lo siento si no te agradó…- no sabia como continuar. Edward alzo la mano frente a ella callando en el acto.

-Es perfecto.- ella dejo salir el aire que sin saber contenía y le regalo una sonrisa que el correspondió.

-deberías reconsiderar tu opción de trabajar para iCullen.- ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡Es verdad!- gritó Emmett exaltándolos a ambos.- tu si que sabes sorprender al publico Belly, eso…- hizo un gesto impresionado y señalo el podio.- ¡Fue brillante!- exclamo. Isabella sonrió triste.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho pero no puedo.- y se marcho dejando ambos hermanos Cullen en shock. Emmett se recupero antes y se volteo para mirar duramente a su hermano acusándolo con aquel gesto de su decisión, Emmett creía que el éxito del lanzamiento le haría ver como perdió una valiosa joya para la empresa. A pesar de lo importante que eran los negocios, a Emmett le entristecía aun mas que todo que Isabella se marchara.

Inversamente de las ganas que tenia de irse, no pudo dejar de admirarla… por eso se quedo siendo consumido por los celos y la frustración de verla sonreír con 'el bastardo'. Era un masoquista pero se trataba de ella y solo por eso seria lo que fuese.

**=/=**

Una canción lenta, las parejas bailando… Isabella estaba de pie junto a Rosalie y Alice conversando con un grupo de chicas y él no fue consiente de cómo llego a ellas hasta que seis pares de ojos lo escrutaron.

-¿Deseas bailar conmigo?- pidió viéndola solo a ella, estaba rojita y algo nerviosa.

-Yo… no puedo…- balbuceo señalando sobre su estomago donde seguramente estaba su herida, la que no se notaba debido al vaporoso vestido blanco.

-No te hare mas daño.- le prometió, nadie mas que Isabella y él se habían percatado de sus palabras y promesas ese 'Mas' que lo tenia consumido. Ella acepto la mano tendida y él la guio con delicadeza a la pista. Todos los presentes veían aquello, mudos y fascinados.

Edward rodeo suavemente su cintura teniendo cuidado en no lastimarla y procurando no rozarse para el mismo propósito. Juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, la mano pequeña de ella encajaba a la perfección en la grande y cálida de él. La música era lenta y acogedora. La letra dejaba bastante para desear.

_Entre tú y yo_

_Hay algo más_

_Que la ilusión de un paraíso azul_

_Beso con beso_

_Fuego con fuego_

_A mis deseos los enciendes tú_

_Niña mujer_

_Lluvia de sol_

_Solo por ti cambie mi soledad_

_Mis pensamientos_

_Vuelan contigo_

_Te has convertido en mi necesidad_

_Solo tú_

_Nadie más_

_Tiene la llave de mi corazón_

_Nunca te vallas_

_Nunca me dejes_

_Todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

_Cada lugar_

_Cada canción_

_Este silencio solo habla de ti_

_Sobre mi almohada_

_Grito tu nombre_

_Como tatuaje estas grabada en mí…_

Se balancearon muy suavemente sin dejar de mirarse, de repente el peso de la culpa hizo su aparición sobre él y aparto la mirada dejando que su barbilla rozara su cien, aquello lo llevo a drogarse con el mas exquisito aroma y cerro los ojos inmortalizando su debilidad; Ella estaba anonadada, fascinada con su mirada era suave y trasparente, por primera vez no habían reproches ni diversión morbosa en ellos… el perfume de él, su olor corporal, le hacia flaquear las piernas, su corazón martilleaba fuertemente y deseaba pasar sus dedos por su cuello y llegar a su cabello para… _¡Basta Isabella!_ Se reprendió mentalmente, soltó un pequeño suspiro, la música acabo y él se aparto con delicadeza.

Lo vio. Sus ojos eran un verde oscuro, llenos de sentimientos de angustia y dolor.

-Perdóname.- fue todo lo que le susurro antes de besar u frente e irse, dejándola allí boquiabierta sin tiempo para responder.

**=/=**

**Lunes 8:30 am | Miami-Florida | iCullen**

Edward entro a su imperio como siempre… imponente, escoltado y blindado por sus oscuras gafas. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo, o tan si quiera hablar de él. Subió al elevador y bajo en presidencia. Los rostros asustados y casi agonizantes de los empleados de la planta lo recibieron al salir.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- ladró. Todos temblaron, Sarah quien había estado a punto de ser despedida antes, se acerco sigilosa y nerviosa a enfrentarlo en nombre de todos.

-Ha… o… ocurrido algo Señor- balbuceo.

-¡Habla!- demando.

-Hubo un error en el sistema, los correos, datos e informaciones quedaron a merced de su computador central. Tardara mucho volver a reorganizarlo todo.- Maldiciendo en Italiano entro a su oficina azotando la puerta. La Mac estaba descontrolada y recibía un aproximado de mil mensajes por minuto.

-Llama a Hendrick Boss.- demando él a través del intercomunicador a su asistente.

-Enseguida.-

Sabia el programa que debía instalar para que todo se solucionara, sin embargo tenia una reunión y no podía hacerlo el.

-Sr Cullen.- saludo Hendrick desde el umbral.

-Pasa, aquí tienes la red IBS conéctala y déjala funcionar, tardará pero lo importante es que quiero que te asegures que no vuelva a ocurrir.- le ordeno fríamente, el chico asintió y él fue directamente a la sala de juntas donde lo esperaban un grupo de políticos árabes.

La reunión tardo alrededor de una hora y media extendiéndose veinte minutos más.

Es así como con un multimillonario proyecto en su mano, sale Edward Cullen a su oficina. La Mac canaliza los datos enviándolos a los sitios correctos, sin embargo se percato que no lo hizo con los correos del piso de presidencia. Se dedico a hacer el trabajo manualmente cuando de repente quedo paralizado frente al ordenador.

Anonadado veía con sus ojos los correos que él mismo ha enviado desde los doce años a su amiga secreta. Su estrellita.

_¿Qué mierda? _ Se pregunto estupefacto. Maniobro un par de programadores y se quedo en piedra, sintiendo la sangre huir de su cuerpo viendo el nombre inscrito como la persona receptora.

Isabella Swan.

_Eres tú._

* * *

_**¡Ta-Tán! hola chicaas, ¿que tal? ¿que les pareció el capitulo? creo que es uno de los momentos mas esperados de la historia, cuando se descubren. **_

_**Aquí en esta etapa se comienzan a relacionar cosas y querrán saber que hará Edward con eso... pues veremos, veremos. En el próximo muchas interrogantes comenzaran a aclararse.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR'S! Voy super rápido y no puedo contestarles =( quiero que sepan que las leo a toditas y me deleito con sus comentarios.**_

_**GUEST **_

_**anamart05**_

_**hildiux**_

_**PrincesLynx**_

_**beakis**_

_**EddieIlove**_

_**betssdi**_

_**michelle de cullen**_

_**janalez**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

_**UN MEGA ABRAZO A TODAS, NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	13. Condena

**Cap. 12: Condena**

_| Después de escalar una montaña muy alta, descubrimos que hay muchas otras montañas por escalar | Nelson Mandela_

_**=/=**_

Los días pasaban lentos e Isabella aun en la clínica rebosaba de frustración por todo. Estaba intranquila e irritable, Odiaba las medicinas que la ponían grogui, las agujas, el olor a desinfectante, llego a repudiar hasta los shows que trasmitían en la televisión, su mente estaba topada y necesitaba calmar el ansia tremenda de hablar con él, de verlo y sacarlo de la conclusión de culpabilidad a la que erróneamente había llegado; ni siquiera quería saber porque había tomado aquella repentina decisión.

Había prendido a lidiar con la presencia ''non-grata'' de Charlie, No tenia ánimos de hacerse la difícil con él, Es por eso que procuro no perturbar la paciencia de Renne enojándose por ello u obligándola a echarlo, simplemente él estaba allí lo mas alejado posible. A Isabella le parecía irónico pensarlo preocupado por ella en esos momentos, cuando nunca antes estuvo para ella, no pensaba dejarse sensibilizar por ello.

Sentía increíble que estando rodeada de tantas personas maravillosas, necesitara la presencia inmediata de una sola. Estaba profundamente perturbada con respecto a esas nuevas emociones que inundaban su cuerpo, mente y alma. Sabia que se trataba de deseo, era imposible no sentirlo, todo él estaba lleno de masculinidad, sensualidad y poder. Una mezcla adictiva y atrayente. Pero sabia que otra parte muy poderosa de esa fuerte sensación podía abarcar sentimientos que no estaba preparada para afrontar y que sabía terminarían dañándola.

Edward Cullen es un Magnate de los negocios, rudo, poderoso, serio, arrogante y poseía lo que deseaba. Podía predecir su vida con solo esas cualidades; Joven multimillonario con el poder suficiente para poner el mundo a sus pies, con un ego tan grande como su fortuna, prometedor futuro, miles de mujeres en lista y cero compromisos. No podía concebir que el tuviera en mente la expectativa de un futuro estable, con hijos, esposa y un hogar… él no era ese tipo. Ella necesitaba y deseaba una estabilidad que él no podía ofrecerle.

Edward no podía ser su chico ideal, no era posible. Lo que sabia de él le hacia cuestionarse su comportamiento, pero sin embargo seguía sintiéndose atrapada en un tornado de emociones sin motivo, y en la adrenalina intensa que recorría su cuerpo al verlo.

Todos estaban al tanto del rompimiento acordado de ella y Andrea, los Casiraghi y Renne se habían entristecido con la noticia, pero comprendieron la decisión de ambos y a nadie le cupo duda de que se amaban como hermanos, este mismo se había unido al plan de abrirle los ojos a la testaruda Bella que no quería asumir su enamoramiento.

Alice e incluso Rose, con quien había compartido mucho últimamente y quien se calificaba anti-Edward, le habían cuestionado su vida entera… no de mala manera. Según ellas debía darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y para el poco gusto de la rubia, ella no habría podido negarlo inmediatamente sin sentir un revoloteo en el estomago y la duda innata de sus ''Noes'' temblorosos. Estas chicas se habían convertido junto a Ángela en sus mejores amigas.

Hoy era el ultimo día de Bella en la clínica, su herida seguía doliéndole pero de manera leve, Phillips y su adorable esposa no habían dejado de agradecerle apenas estuvo bien para recibir visitas. Incluso su habitación tenia que ser cambiada diariamente de arreglos florales que llegaban sin parar.

La prensa obviamente había terminado enterándose por un trabajador de la clínica que fue inmediatamente despedido. Habían publicado una historia barata, intensa y dramática para llamar la atención del público. La mayoría de las cosas eran completamente falsas y los pocos medios que se atrevieron a trasmitir aquella blasfemia debían hacer frente a una demanda de violación la privacidad y alteración de los hechos reales.

_=/=_

-Reposo absoluto durante los siguientes ocho días, hasta que hallamos retirado los puntos.- advirtió el medico.

-¡Imposible! Hoy tengo un lanzamiento.- rechazo la idea de ipso facto, sin intenciones de cambiar de opinión. El doctor la observo con paciencia y ternura.

-Bella querida, hoy no puedes ir a ningún lado excepto a la cama.- recomendó mientras seguía haciendo anotaciones ilegibles en una tableta de metal.

-El doctor tiene razón, pequeña. Estoy segura de que no es necesario que asistas.- Su madre paciente, esperaba hacerla entrar en razón, aunque parecía imposible.

-Pero debo ir, es mi primer lanzamiento Renne. No pienso discutirlo.- Su madre suspiro, el doctor intercedió tratando de hacerla deshacerse de su absurda idea, sin embargo, llego a la conclusión de que esa niña era la paciente mas testaruda y valiente que haya visto en sus treinta años de carrera.

Al salir de la habitación, a su pesar en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por una enfermera, se encontró con todos en la sala de espera, Bella suspiro con alivio al no ver rastros de Charlie, luego se había enterado que tuvo que viajar de emergencia en la mañana. Decidieron desperdigarse para desviar la atención.

-¿A que hora es el evento?- pregunto a Emmett, quien se había encargado de llevarla por la salida trasera de la clínica a su _Range Rover Evoque_, evadiendo la trampa mortal que la prensa había puesto frente a la clínica donde había estado internada.

-A las siete y media, tengo tres horas de adelanto.- contesto este sin sospechar nada.

-Perfecto, me dará tiempo suficiente para arreglarme.- susurro para si misma.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Oh no no no tu no vas.- Emmett había parado de rodar su silla y se había puesto frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Su gesto era tan parecido al de su hermano que por un momento Bella enrojeció.

-Emmett Debo ir, pronto me iré… es mi primer lanzamiento. Quiero estar ahí por favor. Prometo no hacer nada arriesgado.- el puchero Swan desarmo al gran Emmett y bufando acepto. El recordatorio de su pronta partida fue un golpe bajo.

El trayecto al hotel fue corto, los demás los seguían en tres Cadillac's negras. Ninguno permito a Bella volver a su antiguo departamento ni siquiera para recoger sus cosas. De eso se habían encargado ellos mismos y la habían hospedado en el hotel donde se alojaba su madre, su padre y Los Casiraghi. Era el mismo hotel que la recibió en su llegada a Miami.

Alice y Rosalie se instalaron en su suite aquella tarde para dejarla radiante, habían escogido un vestido de tirantes blanco a la rodilla, de seda, vaporoso y lo suficientemente suelto para no rozar su herida por accidente. Su cabello caía suelto en una cascada de rizos castaños alrededor de sus hombros y había calzado unas sandalias de poco tacón. Las chicas habían quedado satisfechas.

Andrea quien había discutido con Bella la posibilidad de quedarse en el hotel a descansar, había insistido en acompañarla al perder irremediablemente contra su testarudez, con un traje gris plomo de _Armani_ la había ido a buscar a su suite a las siete y media en punto. Los chicos los esperaban abajo, Renne alegando estar exhausta no había querido ir.

-Estas hermosa.- fue lo primero que dijo Andrea al verla. Ella se sonrojo como era común y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú también luces bien.- le extendió el brazo y ella lo rodeo mientras con delicadeza la guiaba al elevador.

Una limusina negra los esperaba magistralmente frente a las puertas giratorias del hotel. El chofer abrió la puerta trasera y Andrea con cuidado la ayudo a entrar, Bella no se quejo pero le había dolido un poco inclinarse. De haber echo si quiera una mueca estaba segura de que no saldría del hotel, la parte mas recóndita de su ser ansiaba verlo a él esa noche.

Los chicos estaban dentro esperándolos. Lucían radiantes. Entre bromas, charlas y unas cuantas bebidas llegaron al evento.

Todo estaba magnifico, habían inmortalizado cada uno de sus pasos en la alfombra que daba la entrada, Bella yendo del brazo del príncipe fue el centro de atención. Todavía no habían comunicado su rompimiento, y presentían que por la forma en la que se llevaba… nadie lo creería fácilmente.

Se habían reunido con los Sres. Cullen y habían charlado un largo rato, a Bella les caian genial y ambos se habían mostrado estupefactos y preocupados de verla allí.

-Estoy como nueva.- fue lo que les había contestado a sus preocupaciones.

Andrea como un caballero se mantuvo a su lado incluso cuando Edward Cullen con su aura de poder hizo su entrada en el salón y escrutó la multitud imperturbable, el silencio se prolongo y ya nada importaba cuando la electricidad predomino en el espacio entre ambos quienes con la mirada habían hechizado el ambiente.

Ella se había acercado al verlo titubear, él se mostro preocupado y hosco en su manera particularmente arrogante al verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño.

-También me alegro de verte.- replico con ironía. En ese mismo momento creyo ver algo verdaderamente mágico… un rastro de su hermosa sonrisa. Pero mucho antes de poder contemplarla como quisiera y deleitarse se esfumo rápidamente.

-No deberías estar aquí, estas herida, recién operada y…-

-¡Alto! Estoy bien, no podía perderme el lanzamiento.- Andrea escogió ese momento 'oportuno' para llegar a ellos junto a Alice y rodear con un brazo protector su cintura.

Alice se lanzo a su hermano saludándolo efusivamente y una voz inusual, varonil, extremadamente empalagosa de Andrea reprendió a Isabella por estar levantada.

La culpa de verlo partir distante y frio, hechiza a Bella con la necesidad urgente de hablarle. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Andrea y Alice no habían actuado deliberadamente y descubrió el poder de los celos al ver toda fémina presente en aquel evento ofreciendo sus cuerpos y miradas insinuantes a Edward Cullen.

Isabella había sido raptada por un par de políticos junto a Andrea y aunque la conversación era divertida e interesante no logro apartar de su mente al verdugo de su alma. De repente Bella fijo su mirada en él y sintió el peso de sus sentimientos, podía ver más allá de los ojos esmeraldas de él… y deseaba ser ella en quien confiara sus más oscuros secretos. Andrea atrajo su atención diciéndole al oído que los políticos les invitaban a pasar una luna de miel imposible en _Noruega_ y la hizo sonreír por el humor de su chiste privado.

En ese momento perdió su rastro, pero pronto pudo deleitarse con sus palabras cuando subió al podio.

Ella misma no se hubiese ofrecido en aquel momento a hacer un resumen de lo dicho por el presidente de iCullen, por que podría haberles hablado de cómo su cuerpo musculoso, grande y tenso intimidaba los flashes, como su voz acartonada con un matiz aterciopelado inundaba sus tímpanos como la mas exquisita orquesta, como le gustaría delinear con sus dedos el contorno de sus perfectos rasgos, su mirada… esos hechizantes ojos verdes parecían creados fruto del pecado.

Incluso podía haber concluido que la belleza inmortal hecha persona estaba presente en él y el muy maldito lo sabia… hacia uso de su cartel en la frente que leía '_'I'm sexy and I know it ''._

-Esta noche simplemente es una demostración de que podemos llegar aun mas lejos y sin querer extenderme demasiado quiero hacer énfasis en la creadora de nuestra nueva y ultima tecnología… Isabella Swan.- su voz profunda observándola, la acecho de repente y se sonrojo violentamente, todos aplaudieron incluyéndolo.- Y no hay nadie mejor que ella para presentar nuestro ultima innovación.- hizo un gesto de la mano para invitarla allí, Andrea como todo un caballero inmediatamente la guio con ternura y delicadeza. Una corriente eléctrica y un salto de su corazón acelerado la hicieron perderse en el gesto de tomar su mano y besarla con galantería. Fantaseo con lo que ella deseaba y pudo verlo a él en su vida como su hombre perfecto, sin tantas sombras en su vida. Un carraspeo de Emmett detrás de ambos los hizo reaccionar y ella tomo lugar en aquel evento.

En primer lugar había agradecido al equipo iCullen por dejarla demostrar su capacidades, había nombrado lo complacida y honrada de haber pertenecido a aquel proyecto y a aquella majestuosa empresa, por ultimo había echo un paréntesis para informar a todos del nuevo sistema operativo de su creación y seguidamente había presentado el iPhone 5x que todos estaban ansiosos por ver.

Había quedado complacida con la aceptación y no perdió tiempo en dar el toque final con el iPad. Nadie hubiese esperado aquel avance tan considerado y para los amantes de la tecnología moderna estaba de mas decir el placer y euforia con el que habían toqueteado y alabado aquel proyecto.

Emmett y Edward eran uno de los mas sorprendidos, A Isabella le entro el pánico de pensar haber cometido alguna imprudencia al lanzar el nuevo producto bajo la marca y al pensar lo ingrata que había sido al pasar por encima de ellos para querer 'sorprenderlos'.

-Es perfecto.- le aseguro Edward aun asimilándolo, le había dedicado una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa correspondida que hizo volar mariposas en su estomago.-deberías reconsiderar tu opción de trabajar para iCullen.- ella podía ver mas alla de sus palabras la suplica palpable a aquella invitación.

-¡Es verdad!- gritó Emmett exaltándolos a ambos.- tu si que sabes sorprender al publico Belly, eso…- hizo un gesto impresionado y señalo el podio.- ¡Fue brillante!- exclamo. Isabella sonrió triste.

Un flash back de su llegada a _Miami_ floreció en su mente y rápidamente desecho la idea.

¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera diferente? ¿Podría ella arriesgar su corazón con alguien tan lleno de misterios?

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho pero no puedo.- y se marcho dejando ambos hermanos Cullen en shock. Su poca fé en si misma cegó sus habilidades, nunca hubiese imaginado ser la única persona que podía descubrir al verdadero Edward Cullen.

Bella deseaba despejar su mente y se reunió con las chicas tomando discretamente su 'jugo de mora' con sabor a vino tinto.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo y lo enfrascada que estaba en la conversación hasta que todas callaron de ipso facto entornando los ojos viendo algo a sus espaldas y pudo verlo a él… perfecto, elegante y misterioso dirigirse hacia ella. Se sonrojo violentamente y su copa temblo ligeramente.

Una invitación a bailar y después de una aceptación vacilante Edward la rodeo suavemente y Juntaron sus manos a medio camino entrelazando sus dedos. Se notaban sincronizados y hechizados en su propia burbuja personal.

Se deleito con cada pequeño movimiento, disfrutó su cercanía, su olor, su poder y se sentía plena en sus brazos.

-Perdóname.- fue todo lo que le susurro al acabar la pieza antes de besar u frente e irse, dejándola allí boquiabierta sin tiempo para responder.

_En aquel mismo instante ella estuvo segura de algo._

_Si quería conservar su corazón intacto… no debía enamorarse de Edward Cullen._

_**=/=**_

**Lunes 1:36 pm | Miami-Florida | iCullen**

-Buenos tardes Kate.- la aludida levanto la cabeza como un resorte.

-¡Bella! Digo… Buenos tardes, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Bella sonrió, venia preparada para soportar el ataque de todo aquel que la viera por allí dos días después de su alta y una semana después de su cirugía.

-¿Trabajar?- bromeo. Kate hizo un gesto con su mano descartando el comentario burlón.

-Deberías estar de reposo.-

-Lo se, solo me iba a volver loca allí encerrada. Estaré sentada y todo estará en orden. Tengo poco tiempo más aquí y necesito dejar todo en orden. Después del lanzamiento las estadísticas de producción han aumentado el triple.- decía mientras era seguida por Kate a su oficina.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? El lanzamiento fue el sábado.-

-He estado trabajando ayer.- confeso.

-¡Mujer! Que terca eres.-

-Es lo que pienso.- Esa voz increíblemente oscura había traspasado su cuerpo activando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Sr Cullen- Kate saludo tímidamente y los dejo solos. Él ni siquiera hizo amago de responderle o dirigirle alguna mirada, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en un objetivo en particular… Isabella Swan.

-Si me disculpa, comenzare a trabajar.- dijo ella tratando de sonar indiferente a su aura de poder que irradiaba su presencia.

-volvemos a las formalidades ¡Fantástico! – su sarcasmo hizo eco en la estancia. Ella rechino los dientes de frustración.

-Sr Cullen, estoy segura que debe estar muy ocupado. Le agradezco si me dejara a mi comenzar a trabajar.-

-debería haberse tomado por lo menos esta semana Srta. Swan. Como usted bien dijo estoy muy ocupado y no deseo tener que llamar a urgencias desde aquí por alguna imprudencia suya.- su mirada dura la dejo sin habla, entonces ella típicamente alzo su barbilla retándolo.

-Le aseguro que pronto me iré, no tendrá que soportar mis… insolencias.- esto ultimo lo dijo con tono irónico y burlón. Un rastro de sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

- Me gusta tu insolente forma de ser.- aquello la hizo enrojecer, no sabia si debido al descaro o al ¿Halago?

-No importa, puede quedarse si quiere… yo comenzare a trabajar.- él cruzo los brazos y la miro nerviosa revolver por aquí o por allá.

-No creo que sepas lo que buscas.- Ella alzo la vista viéndose exasperada.

-Su presencia me distrae Sr Cullen, le recuerdo que tengo muy poco tiempo en esta empresa y desearía no extender mi estancia.- aquello lo hizo tensarse.

-¿Planes de boda?- pregunto fríamente. Aquello la tomo por completo con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué? Digo… ¿Boda?- estaba completamente confundida y aquello fue tan obvio hasta para Edward.

-Claro su alteza, eso sigue después del noviazgo.- ella enrojeció.

-Pues no hay boda.- el corazón de Cullen latió rápidamente.

-¿No la hay?-

-Andrea y yo…- suspiro.- él no era para mi.- declaro. Ambos sintieron en ese instante las mariposas en el vientre.

-¡Valla! Eso no me lo esperaba.- admitió, estaba sin palabras.- ¿Por qué la urgencia de irse?-

-Edward…- los papeles cambiaron.- Necesito decirte que no eres culpable de lo que sucedió.- aquello lo dejo en shock, su mirada oscura y penetrante dejo rastros de tristeza y frialdad.

-Lo fue.-

-Estas equivocado.-

-No se atreva a contradecirme Srta. Swan, y esta conversación nunca la tuvimos.- se giro y dando un portazo en su oficina fue directamente al bar, saco una botella de whisky y bebió un largo sorbo aflojándose la corbata.

Habían tantas cosas en que pensar… todo el día domingo había estado rompiéndose la cabeza atando cabos que lo dejaban perplejo, miles de cosas encajaban.

Empezando por Renne, la madre inestable que no podía vivir en un sitio permanente. Alec Swan aspirante al Senado de los estados unidos, su único hermano mayor, el chico robusto y rubio que había estado junto a Renne en la clínica. Charlie Swan el actual presidente del senado de los EEUU, el padre que nunca tuvo y a quien le tiene poca estima debido a su abandono, había estado presente de incognito en la clínica y estaba alerta a cualquier circunstancia siempre respetando un margen. Incluyendo sus estudios en _Suiza_ donde conoció a los Casiraghi quienes desde generaciones han sido educados en Le Rosey… Inclusive aquel sábado en la playa privada de su torre viéndola surfear… ¡ella amaba los deportes extremos!

No cabía duda…

Isabella Swan siempre fue 'su chica virtual' era la única persona en el mundo que lo comprendía y conocía como nadie… ¿Cómo era posible que no supiese su identidad antes? ¿Estaba ella fingiendo?

La realidad era que un muy poderoso destino unió sus caminos, estaban determinados a conocerse… pero habían demasiadas coincidencias que no terminaban bien. Sin embargo, muchas cosas tenían sentido, ella era maravillosa por dentro y por fuera, era la chica mas perfecta que había conocido en su vida. Era el talismán que lo hizo vencer y lograr las metas que lo llevaron a ser presidente de su propia compañía.

Nunca habían determinado conocerse, pero la vida se encargo de unirlos y ahora lo importante era saber ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella parecía ignorante del hecho. No deseaba dejarla escapar, ¿seria correcto seguir escribiéndole? Lo haría. Ella era suya. Aquella afirmación lo hizo estremecer.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no fue el culpable de que estuviera en peligro?

Él sabia que no era bueno para ella, la conocía, era una persona sencilla, humilde, alegre, sincera, leal… y ahora que lo comprobaba personalmente la admiraba aun mas… ella era simplemente única, sabia que no se atrevería a dañarla y el hecho de su anterior ataque comprobaba que estando cerca la ponía en peligro. Pero era un ser egoísta y la deseaba para él.

Es así como la ruleta gira y el rostro de Isabella Swan es el único a la vista.

¿Se convertiría en el verdugo de su vida? O ¿cambiaria lo suficiente para merecerla?

_Nadie dijo que jugaría limpio…_

* * *

_**Hoolaaa, aquí ando mis niñas dando señales de vida, siento muchísimo la demora. no pensé que me tardaría tanto, culminando semestre todo fue un caos y mi tiempo se vio seriamente afectado, estaba angustiada por que no saliera el capitulo... pero a partir de aquí hay un paso al desarrollo verdadero de la historia.**_

_**Primero quiero agradecerles a todas por la paciencia, sus hermosos comentarios y el apoyo. **_

_**La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones! ;) y espero poder ajustarme nuevamente para actualizar una vez a la semana como siempre. **_

**_especialmente_**_** agradecida:**_

_**anamart05**_

_**beakis**_

_**hildiux**_

_**Little Meyer**_

_**eddieIlove**_

_**vicky rc**_

_**vivicullenhaleswan**_

_**alimago**_

_**janalez**_

_**Arixa**_

_**Fenomenana**_

_**ErandiLina **_

_**Una abrazo enorme, espero seguir contando con sus importantisimas opiniones, mi meta es que la historia sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto. :)**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	14. El Método

**Cap. 13: El Método **

-Quiero saber todo sobre ella.- ordeno pasándole una hoja en blanco con el nombre y apellido de la chica, su voz fría era dura e incuestionable.- ¡todo! Quiero saber si duerme, si come, hasta su número de calzado, absolutamente todo. En dos días.-

-Se…señor, eso es impo…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a decir a MI que algo se me es imposible Hans?- reto acechándolo con su imponente cuerpo, el chico se encogió en su asiento negando.- Te contrate porque eras el mejor, no me hagas cambiar de opinión porque te recuerdo de donde vienes.- amenaza, el chico tembló palideciendo.- solo una llamada Hans, una sola… ahora ¡fuera!- Ni bien en tres segundos no quedaban ni rastros.

Una semana… una semana siendo perturbado a todo momento por ella, en sus sueños, su trabajo, su vida… ¡Jesús! La necesitaba como un drogadicto.

Su lema era '_'Información es poder''_ y si necesitaba escarbar el mismo hasta la ultima roca del planeta o gastar hasta el ultimo centavo para obtener esa información lo haría sin pensarlo. Usaría todas sus armas y hasta las que no poseía solamente por ella.

- Sam ¿Dónde esta?-

-Todavía en su hotel señor Cullen, no ha salido, sin embargo bajo a desayunar, fue a la piscina y volvió a subir a su suite exactamente hace un minuto con treinta y siete segundos.-

-No te dejes ver.- le recordó duramente.-No la pierdas de vista a las seis haces cambio con Jared.-

-Como diga señor, puedo preguntar ¿para que vigilamos a la chica?- pregunto cautelosamente.

-No, no puedes.- y colgó.

Necesitaba un plan, un punto de partida… necesitaba tener en claro como actuar a partir de ahora. Le encantaba su manera de retarlo, era su mayor atractivo, la hacia lucir salvaje en su manera particular de decir ''no'' a él. Le encantaba. Sin embargo, debía ser cauteloso, por los momentos su objetivo era hacerla quedarse en iCullen porque perderla de vista no era una opción. Sus mejores escoltas tenían vigilados sus pasos y él mismo había mandado a instalar chips de rastreo en el auto que conducía Phillips y en su teléfono corporativo, el personal ya estaba intervenido.

Se sentía como un acosador, pero en vez de hacerle replantearse las cosas… le hacia querer continuar. Su primer paso seria hoy, en la cena con la sociedad de Xeion el instituto Francés de música a la que compraría la mayor parte de sus acciones. Allí lanzaría el cebo y deseara que ella cediera.

-Sarah, Swan en mi oficina ya.- una orden.

-enseguida Señor.-

2 minutos…

6 minutos…

10 minutos…

20 minutos…

-¿NO ENTIENDE EL SIGNIFICADO DE ''YA''?- Grito enfurecido a través del intercomunicador.

-Se…señor… ya la Srta. Esta al tanto de su or…den- tartamudeo.

-Sr. Cullen.- en ese momento ella entra a su oficina como una diosa, sin una pizca de miedo ante su mirada.

-Se hace usted esperar- gruño entre dientes.

-Eso parece- dijo con ironía.

-siéntese.- ordeno.

-Estoy perfectamente aquí.- _Pero te necesito cerca _pensó Edward frustrado.

-como sea, hoy tenemos una cena con los socios de Xeion. La necesito allí para desglosar su sistema y hacer efectivo los planes de reinstalación.- fue al grano como parte de su mentira viéndola a ella enarcar una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Hora?-

-20:00, la pasare a buscar a su hotel.-

-No será necesario.-

-Lo es- dijo sin derecho a replicas. Isabella mordió su lengua para no decirle unas cuantas cosas. -le recomiendo ir vestida de coctel.-

-¿Quiere comprar o vender?- le desafío. Eso lo excito aun mas.

-solo es una opinión y es gratis.- su sonrisa fue burlona.

-Pues ahórreselas, no las necesito.- y se fue.

-¡Mujer!- exclamo desajustando su corbata, su presencia hacia que alrededor todo fuera caluroso.

**=/=**

**2O:OO Hrs | ****Fontainebleau Miami Beach**

-Srta. Swan- saludo formalmente el chofer de Edward antes de hacerle una breve reverencia y hacerla pasar a la parte trasera de la limusina. Ella lo hizo algo reticente.

-Buenas noches.- esa voz misteriosa, ronca y varonil reventó en sus tímpanos como una melodía. Solo pudo verlo frente suyo cuando se dispuso a prender una sutil lamparilla a su lado. _¡Parece una patética película de terror!_ Pensó ella con sarcasmo rodando los ojos y cruzando sus torneadas piernas. Sin embargo, como siempre, su presencia pulcra y elegante le quito el aliento. Edward envidiaba la tela que abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Buenas Noches Sr Cullen.- este sonrió con malicia.

-Srta. Swan.- le siguió el juego, su mirada había pasado de ser divertida a sensual. Bella aparto la mirada rápidamente sonrojada. El parecía estarla inspeccionando descaradamente.- Luce espectacular esta noche.- ella volteo a verlo con frialdad, deseaba dejar de pensar en su tentadora boca.

-Gracias, le agradecería se ahorrara sus adulaciones.-

-No la estoy adulando, ¡Es imposible sacarle una conversación!- Su frustración se hizo evidente. _¿Pierdes el control fácilmente, Cullen?_

-solo necesito saber lo básico, ¿que necesita de mi esta noche?- un rojo abrasivo invadió su rostro al percatarse de sus palabras.

-Esa pregunta puede abarcar muchas cosas…- menciono con particular sugestividad. Isabella se removió incomoda, halando el borde de su vestido Azul como si pudiese hacerlo mas largo.

-Me refería a trabajo.- replico mordazmente.

-Solo que sea una buena chica.-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que hago yo aquí? ¿Sabes que? Edward Cullen, no soy la sumisa de nadie, ni deseo serlo. Para inmediatamente el auto ¡Me largo!- Edward tan impresionado como cautivado, se echo a reír con ganas.

-Eso será imposible.- dijo aun riendo. Bella estaba enfurecida.

-¿Por?-

-No habría querido llegar a extremos, pero digamos que debido a tu negativa… te he secuestrado.-

-¡eso es insólito!-

-Es sexy.- dijo viéndola alterada. Le encantaba. Ella se puso más roja al percátese del doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Eres un imbécil, si no me dejas aquí juro te hare una escena en el restaurante y quedaras en ridículo ¡Te lo aseguro!- amenazo señalándolo. Para su descaro el tomo su mano y la beso.

-Me encantan los shows- le guiño un ojo. Isabella bufo y cruzo sus brazos obligándole a soltarla. Tenia el ceño fruncido visiblemente molesta, Edward no podía dejar de contemplarla y deleitarse confirmando que ella era su estrellita.

-¿Aun tienes a esa cosa llena de púas?- ella ni siquiera intento mirarlo, él sonrió. _La ley del hielo_.- Tu absurdo silencio no funciona conmigo Isabella.- advirtió.

-¡¿Absurdo?! Me estas llevando en contra de mi voluntad, a eso se le llama secuestro. No lo veo absurdo.- gruño.

-No seria así si aceptaras.-

-No hay motivos.-

-Me deseas.- confirmo, ella perdió altivez.

-No comiences…-

-¿Por qué te cuesta negarlo?- Retó.- Es completamente comprensible.- solto con arrogancia.

-¡Eres un bastardo arrogante!-

-Gracias...- dijo sonriente como si la pequeña chica a punto de perder los nervios frente suyo acabara de hacerle el mejor de los cumplidos.

-Se llama Uggie.- aquello lo descoloco.

-¿Cómo?-

-El erizo.- le vio con exasperación.- Fue increíblemente difícil hacer que lo aceptaran en el hotel.- ella hablaba sin verlo y él aun estaba asimilando el echo de que aquello no fuese el preludio a la tercera guerra mundial, parecía una amable conversación.

-No tendría que ser un problema si regresas a la torre.- se atrevió a decirle, ella le vio.

-Creo que una vez fui rechazada de ese lugar.- dijo sin pensar arrepintiéndose en el acto, fue un golpe bajo y pudo percibir la mueca de remordimiento en su hermoso rostro de piedra.

-Isabella…-

-No quiero explicaciones.- le corto sin reproche.- Agradezco su oferta Sr Cullen pero no deseo tomarla, pronto me iré.- _otro golpe bajo_, pensó él maquinando en su inteligente cerebro miles de formas que haría para que aquello no sucediera. Mas estaba sorprendido al saberse ilimitado a cualquier cosa. _Haría todo por ella._

_-_No le pega ese nombre, es demasiado… cursi.- término diciéndole mientras alborotaba sus cabellos y acertaba con un rápido y conveniente cambio de tema.

-Me parece el correcto.- _Nunca estamos de acuerdo._

-Para un demonio como ese…-

-Es solo un animal indefenso.- le defendió.

-Llegamos.- anuncio con alivio evidente la cabina se sentía calurosa, esa mujer le haría perder la cordura.

Paul rápidamente abrió su puerta y él bajo tendiéndole luego la mano a Isabella, esta algo renuente la tomo y ambos pudieron sentir la descarga de sus pieles juntas.

-Gracias.- susurro ella sonrojada. Cullen cautivado por un torrente de emociones no pudo decirle nada. Le ofreció el brazo y la guio al lujoso restaurante.

Los maîtres y el mismísimo dueño se deshicieron en atenciones. Fueron guiados a un apartado VIP igualmente lujoso y privado, allí los esperaban tres hombres vestidos de traje quienes al verlos se levantaron apresuradamente.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Edward, todos correspondieron al saludo. Hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes e Isabella obtuvo una pista de lo que se fraguaba con aquella cena.

Se trataba de una institución francesa que se dedicaba a la música, era famosa y reconocida. Edward deseaba obtener naturalmente 'el poder' de aquella institución para propósitos misteriosos e incuestionables, según su criterio.

-La sociedad conformada por Xeion a dado la autorización para destituir algunos socios que no han aportado beneficios, estaríamos hablándole de un 85% de la asociación si así lo desea.- Isabella no entendía para que Edward querría poder sobre una institución musical.

-Naturalmente.- contesto el mientras tomaba un sorbo de_Carbenet Sauvignon_, vino que califico él mismo destituyendo al Sommelier a un mejor trabajo, cuando este hizo el intento de sugerir un _Merlot_.

-Siendo así, no quedaría más que plantearlo de manera definitiva y le haremos llegar los documentos que le dan poder sobre el Xeion con sus abogados.-

-Perfecto, Salud.- brindo. Se encontraba relajado. La cena había cumplido doble objetivo, conseguir poder y la compañía de la exquisita mujer a su lado.

Muy pronto la cena dio inicio y entre charlas cortas termino aquella reunión. La despedida fue breve e Isabella quien se había ganado con su elegancia, sonrisa y sencillez a los tres hombres, fue prácticamente arrastrada a la salida.

-Eso fue descortés.-él no pudo negarlo. Entraron a la limusina y Edward bajo la ventanilla que los separaba del chofer.

-Paul a la bahía.- ordeno.

-Si, Señor.-

Subió nuevamente la ventanilla.

-¿Es que no has acabado?-

-No, contigo aun no…-

Isabella no intento protestar. Un extraño vértigo indescriptible crecía en su vientre ante la expectativa de una noche bajo el poder de Edward Cullen…

* * *

_**¡Un nuevo capi! no he tardado demasiado esta vez... :) espero les haya gustado ando rapidisisisimo pero quiero que sepan que leo sus reviews. Me encantaron. Un abrazo enorme a todas.**_

_**¿Que creen que pasara?**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	15. El Método II

**Cap 14: El método II**

**Star island –Bahia vizcaína | 22:OO pm**

_**=/=**_

Frente a frente, dos copas y una botella del costoso vino _Cheval Blanc_ del 87'.

Para Isabella Swan había resultado un reto obligarle a que la llevase al hotel, se mentiría si dijera que internamente no estaba disfrutando de aquel desafío, el que representaba estar junto a Edward Cullen como su cautiva una noche, bajo su poder.

Él como todo buen empresario y buen jugador, supo manejar sus cartas… si 'secuestro' era la palabra en la que se denominaba aquella cita… el haría todo lo posible para darle honor al nombre. La había capturado y llevado lejos de la ciudad, entre _Miami_ y _Miami Beach_ una de las islas mas lujosas era _Star island_ y el setenta por ciento de ella le pertenecía. Muchas mansiones en su poder y unas pocas otorgadas a grandes empresarios como él y unos cuantos actores famosos Hollywoodenses. Algo vano y sin expectativas.

Su misión era atarla a él esa noche, y llevándola a su isla lo logro. Bella no podría ni en un millón de años salir de allí si el lo deseaba… claro ella no tenia porque saberlo.

Le complació saber que ella no se mostraba renuente.

-Desearía saber si secuestras a las chicas con las que sales.- comento ella irónica mientras acariciaba el borde de su copa con sus finos y delicados labios rojos, A Edward no le paso desapercibido el gesto y su evidente excitación estaba bajo la mesa. Lo cual agradeció. Esa niña lo hacia sentirse como un maldito adolescente hormonal.

-Solo las que tienen suerte.- ella rio y él adoro aquella música celestial.

-Debería considerarme afortunada…- medito en voz alta cruzando sus piernas.- se me es difícil.- decidió, un brillo perverso se instalo en los ojos del depredador.

-¿Sabes que no te queda bien mentir?- jugueteo.

-¿Para que me has traído?-

-Compañía… solo eso…-

-No insinuaba más.-

-Lo esperabas.-

-¡No!- su sonrojo se hizo evidente.

-No te queda bien mentir.- decidió dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. Deleitándose con el evidente nerviosismo de la chica.

-Quiero irme.- Patética excusa.

-No te has quejado en el camino, podría haberte sacado del país y no hubieses protestado.- se burlo.

-¿Tu que sabes?-

-Tu mirada me da las respuestas que necesito, ahora dejemos el drama y hagamos de esta velada…-

-No es una velada.- le contradijo.

-De este encuentro… algo ameno.-

-Eres un jodido bipolar. ¿Sabias?-

-Si lo sabia, eres muy detallista.-ironizo con burla. Ella rodo los ojos y lo ignoro deleitándose con la fabulosa vista a la ciudad que tenia la terraza de la Mansión en la que ahora se encontraban.

-¿Por qué quieres control sobre una institución musical?- pregunto ella intrigada, el soltó una breve carcajada seca.

-¿Curiosa no?-

-Considerando mí involuntaria presencia en aquella cena creo justo saber al menos el motivo.-

-Buen punto.- sonrió.

-¿Me dirás?- volvió a preguntarle, él se había quedado en silencio cavilando en su mente miles de cosas que nada tenían que ver con su respuesta.

-Negocios, como siempre.- dijo restándole importancia. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No es la respuesta apropiada.-

-Esto no lo sabe nadie Isabella, ni deseo que lo hagan.- advirtió.

-No tengo intenciones de decirle a nadie.- y él sabia que era cierto. Se removió en el asiento y cruzo su tobillo derecho a la altura de su rodilla izquierda, una pose despreocupada y sexy. Antes había retirado la chaqueta del traje gris que portaba y a la vista quedaba una fina camisa blanca arremangada a los codos y un chaleco gris del mismo color del traje.

-Hace años Esme… mi madre- se corrigió rápidamente.- Fundo el St small steps children, en aquel momento pensé que tanta promoción y orgullo tenia que ver mas por la fama que ganaría que por la labor que hacia. Quizá lo fue en aquel entonces, pero puedo ver ahora el cariño y la dedicación que le da a su fundación, la adoración innata que cada uno de esos niños les tiene.- el parecía perdido en los recuerdos de su infancia, exigente y juzgona. Bella veía más allá de ello el rostro de un pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo triste y el sentimiento la hizo estremecer.- Xeion es solo una extensión de esa fundación, una pequeña colaboración, esos niños son amantes de la música y pensé que seria bueno hacer una donación anónima.-

-¿Anónima? ¿No piensas decirles que fuiste tu?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho?- pregunto fríamente.- No quiero ganar fama a costa de niños inocentes, No tengo intenciones de que nadie sepa quien esta detrás de todo eso.-

-Eso es lo que compras en realidad, más allá de eso, el anonimato por tener el poder.-

-Exacto, aparte de eso me haría responsable de todo. Sin estar en el foco.- ella parpadeo sorprendida.

-Eso esta muy bien.- dijo ella por fin. El sonrió.

-¿Soy humano no? Lo has comprobado, si hay algo con lo que no me metería jamás seria con niños. Ellos necesitan serlo a pesar de sus escasos recursos, deben tener una niñez.- Isabella pensaba que el parecía anhelar eso…

-¿Cómo fue tu niñez?- pregunto tímidamente, una fría y dura mirada le advirtió que la pregunta estuvo de mas.

-Campo minado.- solo dijo, ella suspiro y sirvió otra copa de vino.- Quiero saber de ti, ese es mi verdadero motivo para traerte aquí.- Aquella revelación la tenso y lo vio con desconfianza.

-¿Saber de mi? ¿Qué exactamente?-

-Todo.- respuesta simple y directa.

-Lo siento, eso será realmente difícil.-

-¿Enserio?- ella asintió.

-Entonces debería conformarme con una vaga investigación…-

-¿Me investigaste?- grito levantándose furiosa.

-Cálmate, como te he dicho quiero saber y lo que quiero lo obtengo.- con su peculiar arrogancia le dejo en claro su posición expuesta.

Había una parte de ella que quería contarle todo, revelarle hasta su más obscuro secreto, pero no a bases de mentiras y plagios. Él había traicionado 'sin tenerla' la confianza que alguna vez pudo ganar. No se merecía de ella ningún tipo de compasión.

-Quiero irme.- repitió fríamente por segunda vez en la noche, no lo veía a él… su vista estaba fija en la ciudad y en cuanto anhelaba su libertad ahora.

Edward se levanto de la silla donde la miraba celosamente, la deseaba y le complacía saber que el destino había unido sus caminos para algún pronto motivo. Necesitaba entrar en su mundo, invadirlo y no permitir jamás que escape de sus manos. Pero no era consiente de que era él quien estaba atrapado.

-No es tan grave, lo hago con todo el mundo.- se justifico acercándose a ella que se encontraba de espaldas.

-No soy todo el mundo.- dijo entre dientes mientras giraba y lo enfrentaba. A Edward le hirió ver su mirada distante.

-No, no lo eres.- acepto llevando su mano a su mejilla.- Eres mas, mucho mas…-

-Esto ha sido inaceptable Edward Cullen, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada como ahora. Debe sentirse así un criminal a punto de ser juzgado.- Edward tenso su mordida, su corazón sufrió una grieta.- Permite que me valla y goces la decepción.-

-Isabella…-

-¡No!- corto abruptamente, leía claramente las intensiones de disculparse… nuevamente.- No quiero tu perdón, no necesito sentirme peor. Solo déjame ir.- escupió antes de girar y emprender sus pasos a la salida.

-¿Por qué será que todo lo hago mal contigo?- aquella pregunta cargada de remordimiento la detuvo, sus ojos inundados en lagrimas.- Siempre he sido un maldito y lo seguiré siendo. Por eso no merezco tenerte siempre tan cerca e inalcanzable. Nunca me había importado merecer lo que deseaba, pero lo que mas quiero eres tu y se que nunca se podrá dar.-

-¿Yo?- se giro para verlo con una mascara de hierro que transformaba sus emociones mas visibles para cualquiera… pero ella podía ver mas allá de ella y sentir sus miedos.

-siempre has sido tú…-

-¿A que precio?- dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- ¿Es que ahora soy la maldita obsesión de la que luego te aburrirás? ¿Una más Cullen? ¿Alguna lista y pasos a seguir?-

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.-

-Me mandaste a investigar, probablemente sepas mas de mi que yo misma. Es una desventaja que nunca podremos emparejar, no solo por el medio en el que te infiltraste en mi vida sino porque nunca podre saber de ti lo suficiente como para saciar tu oscuridad.- Edward se acerco a ella y con dolor le vio alejarse.

-No fue la mejor manera…-

-No.-

-Quería saber de ti, todo lo que quería era saber… podría cancelarlo todo-

-No sabes el daño que has causado.-

-En algo estas equivocada.- ella alzo una ceja interrogante a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos en desafío.

-Ilumíname.-

-Nadie me conoce como tu… estrellita.-

* * *

**_Uy, ¡hola chicaas! ¿como ha quedado el capitulo? Un Edward humano, Una Bella sorprendida y una verdad. A veces estos dos pueden ser un poco tercos, pero ya veremos como se empareja eso. :) _**

**_Gracias a tooodaaas por leer, sus comentarios son mi mayor inspiración. ;)_**

**_Gracias en especial a:_**

**_hildiux: Gracias por leer, pues veremos cual es su plan de conquista. :)_**

**_eddieIlove: ya lo vimos, quedamos en intriga jejeje :) Gracias por leer._**

**_anamart05: Gracias por leer, si Edward tiene su manera particular de hacerse notar. pues vamos a ver como logra conquistarla. _**

**_beakis: Estamos igual :) Gracias por leer. _**

**_laubellacullen94: Gracias por leer. :) un abrazo._**

**_cristina: Gracias por leer, :) que genial que tu prima te la haya recomendado :$ espero te siga gustando. un abrazo. :) _**

**_robsten-pattinson: Gracias por leer, un abrazo. :)_**

**_GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS..._**

**_Nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo. :D_**

**_By: claulrp! ;)_**


	16. Hielo y Fuego

**Cap 15 Hielo & Fuego**

_**=/=**_

-¿Qué?- Isabella parecía realmente confundida y no había captado el apelativo tan significativo con él que Edward le había llamado.

Edward estaba realmente nervioso, deseaba decirle de una vez quien era él, decirle cuanto significaba ella en su vida. Pero tenia miedo de alejarla, sin embargo se preguntaba si el 'mas vale tarde que nunca' haría un daño irreparable entre ellos. No lo soportaría. Después de tantas decepciones y errores a los que todos etiquetan con 'experiencias' uno que lo alejara de ella seria completamente como estar en el infierno.

-Isabella… Necesito que sepas la verdad sobre mi, aunque tema que no me creas o peor aun que te alejes…- ella podía ver su miedo, era tan intenso y abrasivo que por un momento se estremeció removiéndose inquieta.

-¿Qué es tan importante que deba saber? ¿Es que acaso necesito decepcionarme mas?- _¿Cómo había cambiado todo? ¿Ahora era yo la que evadía la sinceridad que me ofrecía?_ Se pregunto mentalmente

-Quizá no más… porque pude haberme ganado tu repulsión desde el primer momento en que te vi.- ambos se perdieron unos instantes en aquel encuentro en el Bal Harbour.- Pero si es necesario que lo sepas.- insistió.

-Puede que no.- zanjó ella alterada.- Puede que no necesite un motivo más para dejar Miami ó iCullen.-

-No deseo que eso suceda.- confeso.- en realidad es importante.-

-¡Pero no quiero saberlo!- exploto. Una extraña sensación se había instalado en su pecho y sus tantas advertencias solo hacia que el vértigo aumentase.-Quiero irme.- dijo con tanta ferviencidad que él no tuvo mas remedio que guiarla a la salida trasera de la mansión en su puerto privado donde su Yate Pearl Black el cual era una pieza Rusa única y exclusiva valorada en trescientos millones de dólares con una tripulación treinta y cinco trabajadores estaba completamente a disposición de ellos.

El capitán John ayudo a Isabella a subir, esta inmediatamente se alejo a observar el mar fundirse con el cielo y podía observar a plenitud las luces de la ciudad acercándose cada vez mas.

Temía, tenerlo cerca invadiendo su vida. Sabía que ya aquello sucedía. De repente se vio arrepintiéndose de haber venido a _Miami_ donde nunca pensó que retirarse como era previsto seria tan doloroso y destructivo. Sus ya de por si ''experiencias'' en el pasado debían haberle advertido aquello; quizá la misma Renee debería haberle recordado no encariñarse nunca de algún lugar… o en su caso, de algunas personas. Odiaba ser ella quien ahora pusiera fin a una grandiosa experiencia, repudiaba ser ella la que siguiera esos pasos que marcaron su infancia como una época de desnivel, descontrol y desestabilidad emocional.

Lo peor era que él le había llegado a doler de manera ruda e inexplicable. Y eran las respuestas que necesitaba a las que le temía.

Edward se mantuvo distante pero atento, deleitado observaba su hermoso cabello caoba bailar en el viento al compas de las olas del mar y con fascinación veía su bello rostro bañado por la luz de la luna lo cual la hacia lucir angelical. De repente vio el cielo y la luna imponente en su esplendor estaba rodeada de estrellas, la inmensidad oscura invadida por miles de pequeños fragmentos de luz… _Se te escapo una_. Pensó el viendo la luna y luego viendo la silueta de Isabella… su estrella.

Comprendía ciertamente de algún modo u otro su renuencia a saber algo que la perjudicase, aunque lo peor para ella pueda ser sentirse traicionada, pero para el lo era todo, un enorme vacio que cada vez se aproximaba mas cuando ella tuviese que partir. No sabia como detenerla, había resultado que por la verdad al parecer no resultaría y por información tampoco, no tendría el valor de chantajearla con nada para mantenerla a su lado, pero con fascinación reavivo el momento en que la tomo como su cautiva… ella no se había negado. Necesitaba que supiera que el haría lo que fuese por merecerla y compartiría junto a ella sus miedos y batallas para juntos derrotar cualquier obstáculo.

Él ya había decidido que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a pelear contra el maldito tiempo que cada vez iba más de prisa en contra de sus planes. Ahora necesitaba un plan B efectivo para detenerla.

Porque nunca imagino sentir algo tan fuerte…

Porque nunca imagino no tener el control sobre algo…

Porque descubrió que tenia un corazón de hierro…

Y solo ella era la dueña, Isabella… Siempre lo fue.

_**=/=**_

-Buenos días, Phillips.-

-Buenos días Bella.-

-Hoy no iré a iCullen, puedes tomarte el día libre.- lo contrario a lo que cualquier empleado haría…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Isabella sonrió. _No se que contestar a eso._

-Si, no te preocupes. Solo trabajare desde el hotel.-

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego.- colgó.

Hoy no había tenido ánimos de enfrentarse a la bipolaridad de Edward y es por eso que se otorgo espacio. Necesitaba analizar todo lo que sucedió anoche. Y lo tonta que había sido al no escuchar la verdad que probablemente despejaría sus dudas. Pero las súbitas advertencias de Edward fueron las que detuvieron su curiosidad.

Primero necesitaba saber que demonios era lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía, a parte de la increíble e innegable atracción mutua, existía algo mucho menos superficial, algo que no podía ver pero si lo podía sentir con la intensidad de un tornado.

Habían muchas cosas de las que tenia que estar consiente, Edward no era el prototipo de chico que brindaría una vida perfecta, típica e ideal… No, el era mucho más que eso, con sus mundos oscuros y miles de secretos era un hombre revestido en segundas oportunidades diluidas en resentimientos y quizá un poco de culpa. Ella tampoco se consideraba perfecta, tenía también sus secretos y miedos pero había aprendido a vivir con ellos.

Quizá ese era el error, simplemente se había conformado exceptuando los detalles, ella sencillamente había aprendido a vivir justo como él, con sus demonios encima sin enfrentarlos. Edward con la verdad innata apunto de revelar le daba un arma, un instrumento con el cual juntos podían guiarse en la oscuridad y desafiar aquellas barreras.

Ella era una sobreviviente, pero él era cautivo de sus demonios, lo que lo llevaba a ser el hombre de acero que era hoy.

En venganza contra todos.

Si, él podría comprenderla de la mejor forma que cualquiera. Tenía esa necesidad de estar junto a él si se lo permitia.

Aunque quedaba la otra duda de los sentimientos. _¡Lo sabes!-_ gritaba su conciencia, si ella lo sabia y decidida a hacer algo por ella, por el… por el destino que algún día les depara la vida decidió llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?- se pregunto paseando de un lado a otro de la suite, descalza, en pijama y con grandes ojeras.- ¿En que momento?- No creyó encontrar respuestas, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo porque nada cambiaria y descubrió que tampoco desearía hacerlo.

-Lo quiero.- pronuncio firme en voz alta y sintió su corazón acelerado y las mariposas en su estomago afirmando el echo.- ¡Dios lo quiero tanto!- gimió y se dejo caer en el sofá preguntándose como lo vería a la cara de nuevo, no podía darle paso libre a sus sentimientos si aun no estaban bien respecto a sus pasados.

Pero ella seria fuerte, lo haría por ambos. Y por eso se auto invitaba a la batalla.

_**=/=**_

**Airport International Washington-Dulles**** | 11:OO hrs**

El cielo azul la había recibido al bajar del avión, Washington DC, era donde comenzaba todo y donde deseaba aclarar su pasado.

La clave…

Charlie Swan.

Tomo un taxi a las afueras y se dirigió al Hotel _The Ritz-Carlton, Georgetown._ Su flamante hermano estaba allí por trabajo y no necesitó anunciarle sus planes como para que el los supiera.

Alec Swan había sido flexible a la hora de saber la verdad, quizá un poco mas fuerte, pero eso no le resto indignación y resentimiento a los espacios vacios en los que se pudieron haber echo algo en algún momento, porque el hubiese deseado que su hermana creciera con un padre y una madre.

Se alegraba de que su hermana hubiese dado el primer paso a aquella esencial reconciliación, aunque la palabra abarcara mucho significado… necesitaba albergar esperanzas de ser una familia nuevamente. Sea lo que sea que allá hecho a su hermana salir sus temores del closet y enfrentar aquella veterana situación, lo agradecía.

-Alec.- un abrazo reconfortante había sucedido del emotivo saludo. Alec tomo en brazos a su hermana y con el gesto le dio su total apoyo.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto él primeramente, observando dentro de sus orbes chocolates la guerra de dudas. No quería hacerla sentir presionada, solo deseaba que ella como él supiera la verdad y juzgara como le parecía.

-Si Alec, necesitó hacer esto. ¿Le has dicho algo?- él frunció el ceño.

-¿A quien?- ella rodo los ojos.

-A Charlie, Desearía que no lo hubieses echo, no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de darle tiempo para organizar un drama.-

-No, él no sabe absolutamente nada.- le aseguro.- ¿Mama lo sabe?- ella negó.

-No quiero darle esperanzas de que esto salga bien…- él asintió tomo su mano y la llevo dentro del elevador, su suite estaba junto a la de él y la coartada seria que aquella misma noche Charlie Swan confesara a su hija sus años de ausencia y brazos caídos.

-Ya lo he citado.-

-Perfecto, ya quiero terminar con esto. Me he fugado de iCullen.-

-Chica rebelde.- rio.- Muy bien aun es temprano, a las ocho lo veré en el restaurante del hotel. Te veo entonces.- se despidió en la puerta de la suite de Bella.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió también, girando la manilla sin ser espectadora invasiva del repliegue de lujo, se dirigió a la habitación donde dejo sus pocas pertenencias, se metió a una exquisita ducha de esencias y se preparo mentalmente para ser fuerte y terminar de afrontar las raíces de su vida.

_**=/=**_

Histérico…

Nervioso…

Ansioso…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Emmett! ¿No puedes simplemente irte?-

-¡Pues no!- exploto.- no me iré de aquí sin que me digas que te pasa, llevas tiempo extraño es tanto como no ver a Isabella en su oficina.- lo vio tensarse.- ¿Es que acaso ella tiene algo que ver?-

-Que perceptivo- dijo con evidente sarcasmo.- solamente que escogiste el peor momento para serlo. Vete, necesito estar solo.-

-A nadie le gusta estar solo Edward. Ni siquiera a ti- Edward no pudo rebatirle eso, la verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Su hermano siempre carismático, atento, tan diferente a él… le había ofrecido su ayuda e incondicional apoyo para descargarse. Gruño mientras de un rápido movimiento tomo su chaqueta y se giro a él.

-vámonos.- ordeno fríamente pasando a su lado en grandes zancadas en dirección a la salida.

-algunas cosas no cambian.- comento Emmett irónico mientras pisaba sus talones.

En silencio abordaron el elevador y bajaron a planta desde el piso 115, donde Paul esperaba en el lujoso _McLaren_ negro, tan oscuro como su dueño.

-Manejo yo.- lo despidió 'sutilmente' con voz dura. Paul sin dejar escapar sonido alguno le entrego las llaves y Emmett rodeo el vehículo para irse al copiloto mientras Edward rápidamente encendía el motor y dejaba las llantas marcadas en el pavimento al acelerar rápidamente.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, pronto estaba aparcando en Memphy's Bar.

-Parece grave.- murmuro Emmett para si mismo mientras bajaba. Lo siguió nuevamente dentro donde Adam, el dueño del lujoso establecimiento guio a su mejor cliente al VIP y puso a su disposición dos Bartenders expertos.

-Entonces…- comenzó Emmett mientras saboreaba su whisky- ¿me dirás?-

-No lo se, estoy esperando arrepentirme antes.-

-¡Oye! Eso dolió ¡Joder!- se hizo el ofendido.- vamos Ed cuéntale a tu hermano favorito quien es la chica que ha logrado poner tu mundo de cabeza.-

-¿Chica? Jamás mencione que fuera una…-

-No es necesario, se te nota.- Edward hizo una mueca.-solo, Suéltalo.- recomendó.

-¡Es Isabella! ¿Esta bien?- alzo la voz, Emmett había quedado petrificado en su asiento. Edward bebía a fondo blanco su tercer vaso de whisky.

-¿Bella? ¿Enserio?- repitió. E inmediatamente soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuál es el jodido chiste?-

-ella… la única que siempre te retó.-

-si, debo admitir que me encanta.- suspiro.

-Estas flechado.- Emmett se encontraba eufórico, su hermano, el hombre de hierro, el que jamás permitía a nadie acercarse demasiado, había quedado a merced de una pequeña chica adorable, inteligente, hermosa, valiente y fuerte.

-No la merezco Emmett, ella es el ser mas perfecto que he visto en mi maldita existencia y yo no merezco eso…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No eres objetivo contigo mismo hermano, eres un gran hombre, exitoso, joven, futuro prometedor, hasta los genes Cullen están en ti, eres casi tan guapo como yo.- Edward rodo los ojos.- mereces alguien como ella Ed.-

-¡No! Lo he jodido mucho, enserio. Ella no me perdonara nunca que la haya mandado a investigar.-

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, oye lo siento pero si la regaste con eso.- admitió, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Lo se, y eso me tiene mal. Sabes que le queda poco tiempo aquí.- una punzada dolorosa se instalo en el centro de su pecho.- y hoy no se presento en la empresa, no contesta los malditos teléfonos… ¿y si se fue?-

-No, ella no es así. ¿Hablaste con Phillips?-

-¿Phillips?- repitió consternado.

-su chofer.-

-Oh, Umm… no.- Emmett saco su iPhone y marco un par de dígitos en la pantalla.

-Para ser tan exitoso, no eres muy inteligente. Me encantaría saber que haría _Harvard _con eso.- bromeo, Edward rechino los dientes.-Buenos tardes Phill, habla Emmett.- silencio.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la Srta. Swan ahora?-

-¡Oh! Mmm… si… ¿Internacional? … Gracias Phill, nos vemos.- espero su respuesta y colgó.

-¿Y?- le urgió.

-estaba en su hotel esta mañana, le hablo para decirle que trabajaría desde allí. Pero inmediatamente le pidió que por favor la llevase al aeropuerto…-

-¡Se fue! Mierda… se fue…- se lamento dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos, lucia abatido.

-No, no se fue para siempre. Mañana en la mañana debe buscarla nuevamente.-

-¿Qué demonios…?- estaba consternado.

-Pues tampoco lo se, es un viaje relámpago sospechoso.- Edward tomo de un trago otro vaso.

-Lo es.- coincidió a la vez que se levantaba y obligaba a su hermano a seguirlo a la salida.

_**=/=**_

Estar nerviosa, era una sensación débil e indescriptible que lo que sentía ahora.

20:10 Hrs. 

Descendió por la escalera en forma de herradura de la recepción del hotel, su vestido color marfil era discreto, casual y sencillo. Lo era eso, y toda su complemento. Giro a mano derecha donde unos pasillos de mármol enmoquetados más allá estaba el restaurante del hotel.

-Buenas noches Señorita.- un maître la saludaba cordialmente casi con reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Swan por favor.-

-sígame.- la guio por entre las lujosas mesas y las miradas curiosas, pero pudo ver en el fondo el rostro de su hermano Alec, quien frente a él y a sus espaldas tenia un invitado masculino, persona que Isabella suponía.

-Buenas noches.- saludo y entonces pudo verlo, sus ojos tan idénticos, sus rasgos tan parecidos y una mata de cabello caoba justo como el suyo solo que este estaba salpicado por algunas canas.

-Buenas noches.- ambos dijeron y se levantaron con cortesía a la vez que Alec ayudaba a Isabella a tomar asiento y luego lo hicieron ellos.

-Umm… si he de retirarme…- dijo Charlie visiblemente nervioso, en shock.

-No será necesario.- contesto Isabella, su voz no era suave pero tampoco era fría. Lo vio discretamente y una punzada de satisfacción fluyo a través de su cuerpo al verlo tan desconcertado. Ella que jamás lo había saludado, ella su única hija la que siempre lo había odiado…

-No entiendo.- admitió Charlie. Alec tomo el asunto.

-Charlie, te he citado aquí no precisamente para hablar de política. Mi hermana desea despejar de una vez por todas sus dudas, y ha decidido escucharte como yo lo hice.-

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto viéndola fijamente y sintiendo sus palmas sudar al darse cuenta de los parecidos tan específicos que su hija había tomado de él, así como los perfectos rasgos de su amada Renne. Era hermosa y la amaba.

-si… es cierto.- por un momento la penetrante mirada de su padre le removió el pecho y las ganas de llorar y poder abrazarlo como siempre deseó se manifestaron enérgicamente.

-entonces yo les permitiré esta conversación, a solas.- Alec se despidió y beso la frente de su hermana en señal de apoyo al retirarse.

-Buenas noches desean la carta de vinos?- el maître había cortado la tensión del ambiente. Charlie tomo un profundo respiro.

-whisky doble en las rocas.- necesitaba algo fuerte, esto no podía ser fácil.

- Chardonnay.- fue la elección de Isabella. El maître asintió y rápidamente se retiro. Un carraspeo nervioso broto de la garganta de Charlie.

-Bueno…- comenzó, Isabella presto toda su atención.- ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-creo que todo, como se conocieron tu y mama… que ocurrió luego, tengo entendido que Alec no tuvo presente una figura paterna durante su infancia, ¿Cómo es que puedo yo existir si no estaban juntos?- apenas termino de hablar cuando el maitre llego con sus pedidos, ambos tomaron un sorbo y Charlie soltó un suspiro.

-Conocí a Renne en un museo en Paris, ella presentaba sus dotes de artista por primera vez, yo era el típico chico nerd que no salía de aquellos lugares.- relato, sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de su vaso, Isabella intentaba mantener la compostura.- Desde pequeño mis limitaciones se resumían a todo lo que no tuviese que ver con estudiar y ser el mejor en los deportes. Mi madre Charlotte es descendiente de la realeza británica pero su deseo frustrado de no ser directamente parte de ellos la llevo a una vida llena de ambición y egoísmo, mi difunto padre Guillermo Swan como yo se había preparado para asumir el senado de los estados unidos, sueño que nunca logro. Yo fui la esperanza de ambos para lograr hacerse en los grandes cargos, personalidades, fama y dinero; nunca tuve replica de ello solo hasta que me enamore y sentí las pesadas ataduras que tenían mis pies. Renne era todo lo que yo deseaba, era tan alegre, divertida, soñadora… cuando quizo hacerme parte de sus sueños estuve completamente de acuerdo porque no queria dejarla ir, yo no valia nada sin ella.

¬… Mis padres obviamente no la aceptaban y encontraban su profesión como la mediocridad mas grande del mundo.- Isabella apretó sus manos en puños, su mama era su orgullo y le heria que pudiesen llegado a hacerle daño.- Una vez, ambos cansados nos fugamos, llegamos a Rio de Janeiro en Brasil con nuestros escasos recursos económicos sin embargo no había sido mas feliz en toda mi vida. Mi padre me encontró dos dias después y luego de la humillación me alejo nuevamente de ella, no sabia que había quedado embarazada en aquel momento. Lo supe unos meses después y obviamente Renne no quería saber nada de mi, pero yo ya amaba a Alec quien era un pequeñín recién nacido y tuve que usar mis recursos para obligarla a que me dejase reconocerlo…- por un momento apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos, Isabella resistió la intensidad de querer consolarlo.-Nunca quiso mi apoyo económico y la cuenta bancaria de Alec en este momento se ha cuadruplicado, pero él tampoco desea tener acceso a ello.- dijo triste, como si quella decisión de su hijo repercudía también en la de no tenerlo a él mismo en su vida.- Tres años después ya era toda una celebridad y la vi completamente hermosa en un baile, yo… umm… ella nuevamente quedo embarazada… - Isabella se removió incomoda.- lamento profundamente no haber echo mas por ustedes, debí haberme revelado, debí a pesar de los obstáculos mantenernos juntos pero caí nuevamente en las redes de mis padres. Papa murió al poco tiempo y mama tiene principios de Alzheimer, volví a buscarlos… admito que fue demasiado tarde, pero amo a su madre como si fuera el primer día y… a ustedes también, los amo.- Ya no soportaba mas, Isabella se levanto rápidamente, su respiración era errática y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-si debiste hacer algo.- su voz estaba amortiguada por el nudo en su garganta. Charlie también estaba de pie.

-Lo se, y no me alcanzara la vida entera para pedir perdón por ello.- admitió, su voz era ronca y decidida.

-No quiero que lastimes a mama, no quiero que decepciones a Alec… se que él te admira y desea el padre que nunca tuvo. No quiero que los dañes.-

-No lo hare.- prometió.- y a ti tampoco.- sus lagrimas se desbordaron y logro rodear la mesa acristalada antes de ponerse frente a él.- ¿Me perdonas?- las palabras sobraron cuando Charlie con los ojos desbordados en lagrimas y los brazos abiertos recibió a su hija, la abrazo con anhelo e intensidad. La amaba y con aquel gesto sabia que ella también como Alec, deseaba a esa figura paterna. Estaba complacido y sabía que este recibimiento por su parte era la última oportunidad que tenia de recuperar a su familia.

Isabella jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable a lo largo de la conversación, jamás se había sentido tan débil… solo cuando pensó en su madre su hermano y él… fue que encontró en su interior una fuerza arrolladora que la llevo a perdonar a su padre. Tampoco se había sentido tan complacida como en aquel momento donde estaba marcado el primer paso hacia un destino que estaba más grabado en fuego que cualquier otro. El camino para aprender a amar se hace "Perdonando", Perdonar es liberación, echando fuera del alma todo rencor que solamente consume.

_Gracias a dios, porque hoy al fin he perdonado por amor._

Ahora solo quería rescatar a su familia, tanto como deseaba estar en Miami en aquel momento, junto a él, para él… en aquella torre con el hombre de acero, el único que había llegado a su corazón.

* * *

**HEY! aparecí. lamento muchisimo la demora, las vacaciones se transformaron en todo menos en descanso y estaba realmente ocupada, ahora he retomado las clases pero espero retomar el actualizarles una vez a la semana. **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora ambos se han dado cuenta de que se quieren aun sin la verdad de por medio. ¿que creen ustedes que continuara? ¿cuando se vean de nuevo? en este capi somos espectadores del gran corazón que tiene Isabella y su deseo de ayudar a Edward a salir de la oscuridad. **

**Una lectora me ha recomendado hacer los capis mas largos, nena trabajo en ello. ¡Lo intentare! ;) **

**Bueno chicas en fin. espero no haberlas decepcionado. nos vemos pronto. GRACIAS A TODAS EN ESPECIAL A: **

**hildiux**

**eddieIlove**

**PrincesLynx**

**anamart05**

**qwerty**

**Laubellacullen94**

**ErandiLina**

**Angelus Cullen**

**DarkWardObssesion**

**yani-cullen**

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS! :)**

**By: claulrp! ;)**


	17. Tormenta

**Cap 16: Tormenta**

**=/=**

La estancia de Isabella se había alargado tres días mas, los que disfruto en compañía de su padre… Charlie era un hombre excepcional y sabiendo la crianza que había tenido no podía juzgarlo por decisiones que no sabia que debía hacer, en su momento era un joven manipulado por sus padres hambrientos de dinero y poder. Aunque su razonamiento no era el mismo, no era capaz de negarles algo en absoluto. Solo hasta que lo que más deseaba en su vida era su familia y ellos no estuvieron conformes fue cuando tuvo el coraje de revelarse. Si, se tardo demasiado. Pero nunca es tarde para remediar nuestros errores.

Quizá en cualquier otro momento, no le hubiese perdonado tan fácilmente… aun no lo hubiese aceptado y seguiría aborreciéndolo. Pero solo seria para hacerlo sufrir y lamentablemente ella no era la clase de personas que creían en la venganza. Ante todo era su padre y no quería guardarle rencor. No después de que supo todo, No deseaba hacerlo solventar por algo que ya había pagado con creces.

A su parecer había sido suficiente, y era la hora de escuchar, razonar y sobre todo perdonar. Y que bien se había sentido eso.

**=/=**

-Buenos días Srta. Swan, ¿A dónde la llevo?- pregunto Phillips mientras abría la puerta para ella en el aeropuerto.

-Buenos días Phill, a iCullen por favor.- con un suspiro y el corazón a mil por hora el viaje se hizo corto. La imponente torre lucia radiante en lo alto de todo Miami. Llego al vestíbulo saludando cortésmente a todo aquel con el que se encontrara, abordo el elevador que la llevaba al piso 115 de presidencia y mordió sus labios en señal clara de nervios y ansiedad.

-Buenos días Kate.-

-Buenos días Bella.- saludo a la vez que procedía a seguirla a su oficina al otro lado del piso. Isabella se detuvo antes de entrar a su oficina y fijo la vista en las puertas dobles de roble que resguardaban al hombre de acero.

-¿El Sr Cullen esta?- pregunto ella a Kate quien frenéticamente manejaba su iPad.

-Nadie lo ha visto llegar hoy, pero dicen que se encuentra allí desde ayer. Sarah no ha dejado pasar a nadie y todas las reuniones han sido reajustadas.- unas extrañas ansias de comprobar que estuviese bien la invadió por completo, pero tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas internas para retenerse. Abrió su oficina sin pronunciar palabra y procedió junto a Kate a reorganizar su agenda.

El resto de la mañana paso y con ello aumentaron los nervios de Isabella, a la hora de la comida salió mucho después que todos, comprobó que el piso se encontrara vacio para después con pasos temblorosos avanzar a aquellas puertas. Toco lentamente.

Una vez…

Dos veces…

Tres veces…

Nadie abrió, nadie contesto. Con el corazón en un puño giro la perilla. Todo estaba desordenado, la Mac encendida, el bar destruido…

-Edward.- llamo mientras se adentraba en la oficina, la recorrió entera y no había nadie. Siguió llamándolo y abrió la puerta del baño… vacio. Sobre el lavamanos había una corbata azul rey, la tomo y se la llevo a la nariz aspirando su peculiar aroma, las mariposas en su estomago se agitaron y el nudo en la garganta se tenso al darse cuenta de que nadie en la empresa sabia de él verdaderamente.

Salió de aquella oficina con la corbata en su poder. Trato de contactar con Emmett, Alice, Rosalie o Jasper… pero ninguno podía ser localizado. En su pequeño y delicado cuerpo no cabía más preocupación. Se dedico a dar vueltas por la oficina y espero impaciente a que todos regresaran de almorzar. Bajo para pedir información con la secretaria de Emmett, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados, Nadie sabía nada.

La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente para su gusto y despidió a Phill a su casa mucho antes de salir.

Tomo un taxi.

-Torre Cullen.- anuncio al chofer. Pensando en miles de posibilidades por las que el hombre de acero se haya ausentado tanto, llego a la torre. Saludo al guardia, era el mismo que cuando ella vivía allí.

-¿el Sr Cullen se encuentra?- le pregunto.

-Pues si, llego tres horas y no ha salido.- salió de iCullen mientras ella estaba en la junta.- sin embargo, lo siento mucho pero Sam me dijo que no estaba para nadie.-

-Tom, necesito verlo, por favor.- suplico un poco mas e hizo uso de su puchero, hecho que derritió al guardia que la dejo pasar haciéndole prometer que no lo metería en un lio.- te lo prometo.- dijo a la vez que le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corría al elevador.

Mordía nerviosa sus uñas, observando en el espejo del elevador su reflejo perturbado. Se anuncio su llegada con un timbre y salió al lujoso pasillo dejándose ver frente a la única puerta del piso, aspiro un par de veces y reunió el coraje para tocar el timbre.

Ding, Dong…

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de servicio.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿Qué desea?-

-¿Se encuentra el Sr Cullen? Necesito verlo, es urgente.- rogo, la mirada de la señora fue de pena.

-Lo siento, el Sr Cullen no se encuentra.-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Tom me ha dicho…-

-Hace una hora subió al helipuerto, no creo que este allí aun.- explico. Bella suspiro profundamente.

-Tampoco yo, muchas gracias.- se despidió.

-¿Desea que le deje su nombre?- sugirió al verla tan decepcionada, Isabella se detuvo y reflexiono un poco.

-Probablemente es mejor que no, gracias.- dijo nuevamente y abordo el elevador para bajar. Se despidió de Tom y llamo un taxi que la llevo a su hotel.

El resto de la noche intento comunicarse con algún Cullen, pero no tuvo éxito. Pasaron dos infernales días más hasta que logro ver a Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- lucia terrible, él por lo general tan encantador, en su hermoso rostro no había rastro del mas mínimo resquicio de humor, todo lo contrario estaba triste. Allí confirmo que algo no marchaba bien.

-Bella, has vuelto.- Ella lo abrazo rápidamente.

-Aproximadamente hace tres días, he intentado localizarte por todos los medios. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me mientas.- Emmett soltó un suspiro triste y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Todo esta mal en casa.- Bella se sentó junto a el y tomo una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A muchas cosas pequeña, a demasiadas cosas.- tomo aire.- Mama… a mama le diagnosticaron cáncer.- soltó con la voz amortiguada, su rostro estaba crispado en miedo y dolor. A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Esme…- susurro.

-Estábamos todos reunidos en casa, papa y Edward tuvieron una típica discusión. Luego simplemente todos fuimos testigos del desvanecimiento de mama… fue un caos, estuvo internada dos días cuando le diagnosticaron Leucemia en estado avanzado- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Bella la limpio con suavidad mientras las de ella corrían sin control.- en todo el caos Alice tuvo una recaída y lo que se suponía era una gripe, resulto ser un hijo en camino.- Isabella se sorprendió y el rostro de Emmett por un momento se ilumino.-No era un gran momento para celebrar, su embarazo es riesgoso. Papa esta devastado, las palabras de Edward surgieron efecto…-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Después de todo, Edward culpo a papa del estado de mama, le dijo algo como ''si alguien debería morir aquí, ese eres tu''- Isabella se estremeció.- Después de eso simplemente desaparecio, estábamos pendientes de mama y hasta hoy me he enterado que no se encuentra en la ciudad.- lloro en el hombro de Isabella.- todo lo que deseo ahora es que la familia este unida, mama puede morir en cualquier momento…- la castaña sin palabras lo abrazo y lloro junto a él.

No podía ser justo tanto sufrimiento. Si algo tenía entendido era que Esme era el eslabón fuerte de la familia Cullen y sin duda su pérdida seria destructiva. Le preocupaba Edward y el estado en el que se encontrara ahora, solo… sufriendo y batallando con sus demonios internos. Vengando al mundo por el daño que le hacia a su familia.

-Lo siento tanto Em. Ojala hubiese algo que pueda hacer.- Emmett la vio.

-si, hay algo.-Ella lo vio expectante.- eres la única persona que puede hacer volver a mi hermano.-

-¿Enserio?- estaba sorprendida.

-Él ha estado realmente loco por ti… la manera en la que te enfrentas a él nadie lo había hecho, o por lo menos nunca había surtido efecto. Se que tu eres quien me devolvería a mi hermano, al autentico.- el peso de aquellas palabras llegaron a ella y no importaba cuan difícil fuese, sabia que ella lo intentaría.

-Lo haré, Emmett. No descansare hasta devolverle al mundo al verdadero Edward Cullen.-

-Lo quieres ¿No es así?- ella simplemente asintió confesándolo por primera vez.- es un gran hombre, tiene muchas porquerías encima de las que necesita desprenderse… se que tu lo ayudaras.-

-Lo haré.- juró y se fundieron en un abrazo necesitado, esté estaba lleno de esperanza.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, estoy por aquí pronto ya que como ven es un capi corto. Ando mega rápido pero en pocas palabras espero que les haya gustado y que me den su opinión. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. :)**_

_** Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	18. NOTA

**NOTA**

_Hola chicas, lamento escribir esta nota tanto como a muchas leerla. Les debo una enorme disculpa y una gran explicación debido a la súbita desaparición que me he acontecido en FF, lo primero es que en realidad no tengo tiempo… como muchas saben estudio Ingenieria estoy en mis últimos semestres y mi tiempo es limitado (por no decir nulo); siendo completamente sincera no creo que esto mejore a corto plazo, debido a que tengo cursos pendientes fuera de la U que debo realizar para comenzar a prepararme para laborar en mi área y en estos momentos es lo que mas deseo chicas. Quiero crecer por esa parte y ser un poco más independiente ¿entienden? Espero que si._

_Con respecto a la historia necesito que me ayuden si prefieren que la deje allí… pausada o la elimine por el momento. La retomaré, de eso estoy segura pero creo que dejare de escribir por un tiempo para centrarme en prioridades._

_Esta es mi mejor manera de escapar un poco de la realidad y espero que en determinados tiempos libres pueda escribir, pero mientras las tenga a ustedes sin noticias esperando por un nuevo capitulo siento la presión de mi parte, y sé que forzándome a escribir no saldría la historia como la tenia planificada. Probablemente haga algunos ajustes en esta… y admito que tengo la sinopsis de varias historias aun incompletas en mi baúl, tengo muchas expectativas en ellas y deseo compartirlas._

_Estoy siendo completamente honesta chicas._

_Infinitamente Gracias por el apoyo y sus palabras de aliento. Son geniales. A cada una de las personas que leen esto y han leído mis historias Gracias._

**_By: claulrp_**


End file.
